Light and Dark
by saber007
Summary: It was against the rules. Light and dark were never to intersect and yet it had happened. Not one but two lives were created from their union; an Umbra Witch and a Lumen Sage. The lives of the family were torn apart before they even began. How could Balder take their son and Rosa their daughter, but never be together? Life was cruel. (Being edited as 8/10/17)
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

_Chapter 1: The Prologue: The Vestibule_

* * *

"In your wickedness, you have broken the ancient commandments and crafted a bond with one of the light. Our laws are clear. They demand you be eternally imprisoned. As for the impure children, the girl must be kept from the path of the dark arts forever and the boy shall go with the light dwellers." A voice decreed.

Within the highest tower basked in moonlight, the fate of two children had been decided. The Grand Witch had passed her verdict.

The two twins would never know the joy of a complete family. They would always be torn apart and separated.

The parents who were like night and day could do nothing but stand and hold each other hoping that what they were experiencing was nothing more than a nightmare. A nightmare that they would awaken from. But as they saw the two sides of their worlds, one of light and one of darkness coldly staring them down they knew they would receive no mercy.

The room that was filled with people began to fade away to the two parents. Knowing that they would soon be parted, both Mother and Father held on tightly to the other and gazed into the sweet faces of their newborn children. One boy of light who had the angelic face of a cherub and one girl of darkness who was as red and sweet as a rose.

The beauty of the children brought tears to the mother's eyes. She knew that she would have to let go of her son and lose the very man she loved with all her heart.

The world could truly be a cruel place.

Suddenly, the two parents were separated by the very people they viewed as brothers and sisters. Wanting just a moment more together, the parents desperately held onto the other's hand, trying to defy everything that dared to keep them apart. All that mattered was that they deeply loved one another and wished for nothing more than to be together as a family.

Both man and woman shouted and screamed for the other, declaring their love to world and hoping that light and dark could be one. But forces beyond them saw them finally broken apart. The man of light was forcibly dragged by his brothers out of the room to be taken back to his home where he would punished for his crime. The woman of darkness was forced to watch her beloved light taken away from her while her sisters chained her up like a dog and escorted her to the lowest level of tower where the dungeons were to become her new home.

* * *

Long since erased from the records of time, there once existed two European clans who served as overseers of history for the powers that be: The Umbra Witches, dwellers of the darkness, and the Lumen Sages, controllers of light. The clans paid each other great respect, and their efforts to maintain the balance between them defended the just passage of time.

Yet, one day, that balance was toppled. The once harmonious clans fell into disagreement and stoked the flames of hatred against each other, resulting in an era of strife. The conflict between the Umbra and the Lumen threw all of Europe into a chaotic loop of battle, ambush, assassination, and casualty.

It was truly a gruesome war.

Despite the tremendous radiance of God shining upon them, the Lumen Sages were gradually weakened by the assault of the secretive dark witches. Years after the balance was lost, the war had ended in the Umbra Witches' favor. Their victory was short-lived.

Fearing the witches' dark abilities, humans began to condemn the remaining Umbra. They launched the witch hunts, rounding up the battle-weary witches with little resistance and subjugating those who wished to continue the struggle. Human faith in the miracles of their God pushed the witch hunts further, and soon the Umbra Witches, keepers of the darkness, were extinguished from the Earth.

All but one.

* * *

_The moon was eerily dull as if all the light had been smothered out. For the moment all was well within the realm of mortals._

_ Within another reality in between the Trinity, commonly known as Purgatorio, the struggle between light and dark raged on._

_ Brilliant lights of gold beckoned the arrival of the heavenly Laguna. An army of Affinities descended to chase after the two Umbra Witches that had escaped them on the crumbling clock tower._

_"Jeanne!". The Umbra Witch cloaked in midnight black robes, fearfully called out to her dear friend dressed in similar red robes._

_The explosion had pushed them apart into a downward fall towards the ground. The Midnight Witch couldn't bear the thought of losing her only friend and being left alone with the awful creatures attacking them. No matter how angelic the Affinities appeared with their golden halos and white wings, to her they would always be scary monsters._

_"I'm OK!" Despite her words and reassuring red smirk, Jeanne's fair face looked worn out. Even in mortal danger Jeanne had to portray a sense of confidence due to her upbringing._

_Luckily, Jeanne couldn't see her comrade's relieved smile. The Midnight Witch knew that if Jeanne saw her smiling she'd be put off by the ridiculous show of affection. Back to back as sisters of the dark, they pressed forward and faced the Affinities in a flittering dance of bullets and magic._

_"Let's go Jeanne! Just stay close to me!"_

**"Rise my child! Rise to realize your true potential! Unleash your power and awaken the Eyes of the World!"** The smooth, melodic voice echoed within the witch's mind and woke her up from her dream.

"Bloody Hell! Can't a girl get her beauty sleep without being disturbed by insufferable creeps?!" Rising from her grand bed made for a queen and pushing the drapping curtains out of her way, Bayonetta made her way to the bathroom, grabbing her cellphone along the way to see that she had a message from Enzo regarding a new job.

"Hmm looks like today is going to be a fun day even if I have to wear those dreary robes again." Bayonetta dressed herself in the pure white robes of a nun and chuckled to herself from the irony of the outfit as she exited her condo.

Although her entire body was modestly covered by her robes, all the males she encountered on her way to the graveyard couldn't help but admire the slow wave of her hips, the confident strokes her long legs made as she walked, and her beautiful face with a cute mole and striking gray eyes. Each one that Bayonetta caught staring, she made a point to wink at them, delighting in their embarrassment or in some cases their attempts to flirt back.

* * *

Elsewhere, high in the sky, a collection of followers of the Laguna gathered together in the hull of the carrier jet to preform their holy ceremony. In the shadows a woman in red gleefully watched the white robed fools preform their glorious form of butchery as they all stabbed themselves with knives.

They were a necessary sacrifice for the madame to achieve her goals. As their red crimson blood dripped to the ground, the men found themselves transformed into the holy sentinels of Paradiso. No longer were they mortal men, but Angels of the Affinity.

The canon folder Angels would serve the madame well.

* * *

Enzo's annoying chirping made it hard to concentrate on the words Bayoinetta was saying, but his incessant chatter came to an end when the grey sky turned gold from the rays of light. The depressing graveyard brightened considerably.

It was time.

"I see them. They are instruments of God, descending upon his heavenly rays to Earth. Dear Lord, grant us guidance and keep safe the souls of our loved ones for all eternity." Bayonetta muttered.

While poor Enzo was in the background screaming, she used her magic and opened a portal to Purgatorio. Bayonetta didn't want the mortal world getting trashed. Once she crossed over, the shimmering lights turned into Affinities, the Laguna's lowest level of Angels.

The creatures were small fry even with their big lances and swords, not even worth Bayonetta's time. But they sure were fun to play with. Dancing around the Angels, she couldn't help but laugh as her gentle playing included smashing them into the ground and throwing them around.

Bayonetta liked playing rough.

Little Enzo was scrambling around the graveyard, trying to avoid the hazardous battle. Suddenly, Rodin decided to crash the party by arising from his hole.

What an entrance the big hulk made.

He scared off the angels with his booming voice and terrorized poor Enzo by threatening to find the little man in Inferno for his never ending debt. Rodin did all this while leisurely smoking a cigar.

Typical Rodin.

Smashing the angels around was starting to get boring for the witch. One could only do so much with their bare hands.

"Do you naughty little angels deserve a good spanking?" Bayonetta taunted.

The drooling scoundrels had ripped up the witch's robes in the process of their battle, leaving all her lovely assets exposed to the world. Shedding off the ruined outfit, Bayonetta felt her magic humming throughout her body like a fire. Black hair elongated to cover her nude body and form the Umbra Suit. Like a catsuit, the witch's hair clung to every crevice of her body in shades of black and red with the prized golden, Umbra Watch sitting snugly above her breast.

Now it was on.

Needing a proper weapon for the battle, Rodin threw her his latest toys. Four Guns. A few shots and a few kicks with the guns caused the them to break.

The cheap things didn't even last long.

"Now this is cheeky, throwing me these cheap toys!" Bayonetta's glare didn't even seem to faze Rodin.

"Don't worry about quality. I've got quantity!" He just pulled out four more guns and tossed them to the witch.

Thus began tango of Bayonetta shooting and kicking with the guns until they busted and Rodin threw her replacements. Eventually, he ran out of replacements and threw her a cherry flavored lollipop in apology.

By now the Angels figured out they were fighting a losing battle, so like little children, they ran off with a screeching Enzo as their hostage.

Ah, Enzo just couldn't stay out of trouble.

Bayonetta managed to save him at the cost of his new car.

"You have any idea how much this is going to cost to fix!? How the fuck do I always get wrapped up in this shit!?" Poor Enzo was laying on top of his car crying over its impending remodeling.

If Enzo weren't so pathetic at times, Bayonetta might actually find his situation sad. Alas, Enzo's antics were just too amusing. Bayonetta checked on the car before turning the engine on.

"Engine still purrs nicely. Now, about this little thing you've been looking into for me, Enzo. Let's have a quick chat…" She fluttered her eyes at the man.

* * *

Silently, a young hooded man watched the woman known as Bayonetta drive off into the city. The man radiated the same heavenly brilliance as the Angels. Raising his gloved hand, the man opened a portal to Paradiso.

"We shall meet soon." He promised.

As the man entered the portal a stream of gold and violet feathers were left in his wake, the only reminder that the ghost-like man was ever there.


	2. Chapter 2: Blondes and Planes

_Chapter 2: Crashing Planes and Mysterious Blondes_

* * *

Roaring down the road like a charging horse, was Enzo's beaten up red cruiser with its two occupants chatting away. Legs propped up and back arched, Bayonetta looked eerily like a mischievous black cat, but instead of nipping away at milk she was nipping at her favorite rose candy.

"What a day! I'm screwed! It's gonna take every cent I earned on this charade to pay for the damage... I tell you what, if I could see them bastards that did this to my car, fuggetaboutit!" Enzo could only try to fix the car, but his efforts only worsened the car's quality after his mirror fell off.

Bayonetta almost felt sorry. It was a nice car after all. Her pity turned to mild annoyance after Enzo almost caused numerous accidents from not paying attention to the road during his rant.

"Enzo. The road? Pay attention, dear." She said sweetly, forcing Enzo's face back onto the road and saving them, or rather him from a collision with another car.

It'd take more than a measly car crash to kill a witch like Bayonetta.

"How can you be so calm!? You're still getting screwed in all this, too! Of all the lowlife scum in too deep in this town, I've never seen one get wrapped up in a fight with God's messengers. Dressed like a nun, too. When you end up in the afterlife, that's not going to be pretty!"

Aww, he was still upset about her putting his life in danger.

When will Enzo learn, imminent death was a part of the job description. Along with sexy outfits and kinky toys. Anything else just wouldn't be Bayonetta's style.

"20 years ago, you woke up stuck in a casket at the bottom of a lake. All you can remember is that you're a witch. But now you're stuck, because you've gotta sacrifice out halo-wearing friends everyday or they'll drag your ass back down to hell. I know I thought I got screwed, but bein' forced to slap around the divine for a livin'? That's really getting screwed!"

The reminder of my amnesia brought an instant scowl to her face.

"If I needed a biographer, you wouldn't be my first choice. I see to the funeral, you get me the information I asked for. That was our deal."

Not knowing who she was or where she came from, bothered Bayonetta deeply, but so far she couldn't find any clues to her forgotten past.

Who knew? She could probably have a family just waiting for her in some mysterious place.

The only thing Bayonetta really knew was that she had to fight the Angels that would appear before her. Something inside of the witch just wanted to destroy them. To hurt them. Perhaps in another life those creatures wronged Bayonetta and her desire for revenge carried over.

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

"Come on now! Look at my poor car! I'm working for free after this. At least let me get a drink at Rodin's before you start drilling me. The info I got is good. It's gonna get you close to finding the other stone in the pair, and figuring out some of that lost past of yours. I swear. After jewels instead of cash! Just like a girl!"

Already annoyed by his previous comment, Bayonetta was ready to push the little bugger out of the car and into the road.

Before she could go ahead with that plan, Bayonetta noticed something in the rear view mirror She saw a large object coming towards the car at an incredibly fast pace. Turning around, the witch saw that the object turned out to be a bloody plane.

"Huh? What the fuck!?" Enzo screeched.

All his screaming really was going to destroy Bayonetta's hearing.

Jumping through my portal for the second time today, Bayonetta was surrounded by even more Affinities, but it wasn't the them that caught her attention.

No, the woman that was standing beneath her, or above her, whichever it was seeing as the Witch Walk defied logic. The woman was using the same magic as Bayonetta to remain on the broken plane door sailing through the air. Adding on to Bayonetta's confusion, the little bugger even fought Angels in a similar manner as her.

Dancing around them like they were amusing toys, shooting and kicking bullets everywhere, the fighting was a reflection of Bayonetta's style. The woman even used four guns! Two guns in her hands and two on her legs.

If Bayonetta weren't so annoyed right now, she might have been flattered to see another woman taking after her so much.

As the woman landed, Bayonetta finally got a look at the tart's face and what she saw shocked her.

"What's the matter, Bayonetta? All that sleeping made you soft?" The woman's voice was as silky and condescending as the twin-bun woman dressed in red from Bayonetta's dream.

The similarity caused a mild ache in Bayonetta's head.

This woman's face also looked the same as the witch from her dream. Bayonetta remembered a pale, aristocratic maiden with light blonde hair, blue eyes and high cheek bones. Her exact opposite.

Circling one another, the woman looked like they could be mirror inverted reflections. The only way to tell if they were reflection was to battle.

"Let's dance!" Bayonetta announced.

As if in sync, both woman sprang forward with their guns blazing.

How infuriating the battle was for Bayonetta! Every move she made was replicated by the woman. The woman countered every twirling kick she launched. She countered every bullet Bayonetta fired.

Bayonetta hid her irritation with an arrogant smile. "I must say this is the most fun I've had in some time."

Her comment was met with a bullet to the head instead of an answer.

"Not very chatty are we?"

As payback Bayonetta back-flipped out of the way of another bullet while shooting at the woman, using her leg guns. The move stunned the woman enough that she had backed off.

As if they needed an interruption, a flock of Affinities decided jump cut in.

Bayonetta shared a look with the woman and somehow they both came to the same conclusion.

Perhaps she wasn't a complete tart.

Together, Miss Ruby Blonde and Bayonetta demolished the cannon-fodder. Fighting beside the woman felt so natural to Bayonetta. They both just seemed to melt into a rhythm while fighting. Spinning on her heel, the black witch turned and faced her new "frenemy", intent on getting some answers. The words died in Bayonetta's throat though as a truck came hurtling between them.

As someone would expect when dealing with a mysterious assailant like Miss Ruby Blonde, she had disappeared.

Bayonetta sighed and jumped back into the mortal plane. She grabbed Enzo and threw him back into his red convertible.

"That girl..." She trailed off, frustrated with the unexpected encounter.

Thinking about Ruby Blonde brought back a fuzzy memory of being stabbed in the chest. The image gave Bayonetta a headache.

Today's trouble had worn her out. It was time for a Mysterious Drink at Rodin's.

"Drinks are on you tonight Enzo!" She proclaimed. Walking back to the car, Bayonetta resumed her original place and slouched in the passenger's seat.

"Aw what the fuck...I need a drink after today's shit!" Enzo groaned. He started the car back up and cruised back to Rodin's bar, wishing he'd just gone home early and had a normal birthday with his kids.

* * *

"You'd do well to stop acting on your own Witch." A deep voice warned.

High above on a building, stood the blonde witch and a hooded figure. With each step the man took towards the witch, he left a trail of purple and gold feathers.

"And you'd do well not to threaten me Sage!" The woman hissed. In response to his hostility, the witch raised her gun towards the sage and prepared to fire.

Before a bullet could even leave the chamber of the gun, the man suddenly appeared in front of the witch. His hand firmly wrapped around her delicate neck. The gun fell to the ground and the woman struggled to breathe.

"If it were not for my father you would be dead, rotting in the Inferno along with your demons, you filthy Witch! But fear not, very soon there shall come a day where I will have my vengeance on you. For you shall burn in a fire much hotter and brighter than any have seen." Finished with his furious rant, the sage tossed the witch into a portal he had opened.

Looking back towards the sunset, he thought of the black witch that was so close, but still out of reach. The sage brushed away one of his stray feathers.

"Hurry Bayonetta. Hurry and awaken to who you are. I don't want wait any longer..." The harshness of his tone had evaporated into a morose tremble.

The sage watched his feather be taken away by wind before entering the portal he'd created.

* * *

Below, the feather had fallen onto the ground, catching the attention of a snow-white haired man. He stopped looking into the glass window to admire the feather.

Curious, the tanned man attempted to pick the feather up, but it disintegrated just as he touched it, almost as if the feather was rejecting his presence. He waved it off as a trick of light and walked into the tattoo shop, hoping to get rid of the obnoxious hourglass birth mark on his forehead.


	3. Chapter 3: The Angels' Metropolis

_Chapter 3: The Angels' Metropolis_

* * *

"So, I asked around, and some whale in Europe is trying to fence a huge rock on the black market. He calls it the _Right Eye_, saying it's part of some set called _The Eyes of the World._ Fits the bill of what you're after, don't it? Now here's the funny bit. The stone passes around the halls of power for hundreds of years, vanishes, and then the black market goes white hot for the thing. But the seller wanted an arm and a leg for it, to the point no one could stomach the price. So back goes the stone. But not before everyone figures out where the guy is! You're gonna enjoy doing this one I bet. I love stickin' it to the rich. Of course, when you do, don't forget your old buddy Enzo stuck his neck out on this one. Slide me a few fazoles out of the rich guy's pocket for my troubles, right!? Anyways, you better get going before the trail gets cold. Off to the middle of nowhere. Paradise of Europe. Vigrid."

* * *

Elsewhere, a little girl moved a toy figurine of Bayonetta across a map.

* * *

Bayonetta set off into the middle of nowhere in search of an exotic jewel she believed could help her regain the memories she'd lost. For some reason "The Eyes of the World" just tugged a certain string in her chest. It beckoned her to come and find it.

The first step however was to get her hands on the "Right Eye" within Vigrid.

While sleeping through the long plane ride, Bayonetta had a strange dream of a little girl playing with a little boy in a very dark room. They were playing with a pair of raggedy stuffed-toys. The dream left her feeling oddly depressed.

After all the trouble she went through to get to her destination, Bayonetta better find something worthwhile in this annoying, holy city, known as Vigrid or there would be hell to pay.

**"So, you have arrived at last, my dear. The time has come to awaken _The Eyes of the World_. Fear not, my dear child. Such a beautiful young lady you've become. I'll always see to it no harm comes to you."** The same soft melody of a voice echoed in her mind, but this time Bayonetta was conscious and not dreaming.

If she were a normal woman the witch might consider going to see a therapist about strange men whispering in her mind. But abnormal occurrences were a known commodity for witches. Still, the voice wasn't her imagination, which meant that the voice must belong to someone here in Vigrid.

It seemed Bayonetta would find some answers here after all.

Exiting off the train, she sauntered on through security with ease. Being within the realm of Purgatorio made traveling so much easier and it was always amusing to see the little humans fearfully scamper around because of some minor explosions or gunfire on Bayonetta's part from within Purgatorio.

The witch soon found herself facing some odd door or wall, she couldn't exactly tell.

"The sphere embedded in the wall is emitting a wondrous light and resonant sound. Getting closer to it makes it glow brighter. It's as if it has some sort of ability to respond to a witch's power built in." Bayonetta surmised.

She inspected the object, giving it a nice kick to see how sturdy it was. Rather than collapsing like expected, the door/wall glowed a radiant gold and some of the blocks had moved.

Ah, so this door/wall liked it rough. Bayonetta could respect that.

"Well I'd be more than happy to smash my heels into its shinning face." She giggled maliciously.

A rapid series of kicks from her pushed the blocks forward and allowed the witch to enter the next room.

Strangely enough, the room had a grave for a witch inside. Within the grave was a very large key that was used by Bayonetta to smack around a few Affinities and open the next door. In the next room she saw a crystal statue of a Lumen Sage and a shattered statue. There appeared to be no way of crossing over the moat that impeded her way.

"This is starting to feel like I'm playing some game of puzzles."

To prove her point, a group of Affinities emerged from Paradiso. Bayonetta's guns made quick work of them.

Hmm the lovely little guns Rodin gave her were actually proving quite useful compared to the recent toys he'd given Bayonetta. Sauntering over to the statues, she closed the Angel's portal with a sexy kiss, which caused the second statue to repair itself like magic.

**"Lumen Sage and Umbra Witch. When their powers meet in a test of strength, the lightning released will be your test. If you wish to walk upon water, prove your mettle by dodging the lightning in a single hair's breadth." **

More odd voices.

This time however it wasn't the regular voice Bayonetta had been hearing in her mind. This voice sounded much younger and playful.

A test of strength was it?

With a snap of her fingers, the dark magic of **Wicked Weave** activated, causing two large hands to lift the statues up from ground. The movement of the statues caused a bolt of light to strike down where Bayonetta was standing. She managed to dodge it at the last second.

Being fried to a crisp was not on her agenda.

Activating the magic again, Bayonetta used **Witch Time** to flip backwards and avoid the attack. An idea occurred to her then. Keeping the flow of time from moving, the witch sprinted across the water to the other end. Once she landed, the magic cut off like a switch.

Looked like that was her final challenge for that area.

Another one of those odd door/walls stood before Bayonetta. A few punches seemed to shatter the structure, but it reconfigured itself into a circular disk that levitated off the ground. The witch jumped onto the disk and it propelled upward, taking her out of the ruins and into civilization.

Thank goodness for that. Another awful challenge and she might've just destroyed the whole sodding building! A Lady only had so much time to waste.

After exiting the ruins, Bayonetta encountered Rodin, reclining against the bottom of a flight of stairs.

The man just loved to make an entrance.

"Some places in this world are closer to Paradiso or Inferno. The rathole of a town you and I live in is close to both, but the Vigridians got this special air about 'em. They're closer to Paradiso than anyone should ever be. And that shit just plain creeps me out. Heh, I guess I'm gonna have to set up shop here and score me some halos. These stupid rings are worth a fortune back home. Since it seems you're spoiling for a fight, if you come across any of these, bring 'em to me and I'll hook you up." He proposed.

"Another one looking to line his pockets. Huh, I'm beginning to see why Enzo is so fond of you." Bayonetta's comment seemed to annoy Rodin.

"Real cute. But let's get one thing straight, your fights are yours alone. I'm only here to watch my handiwork in action. So don't get any bright ideas about coming to me for help." Rodin put the halo he'd been playing with into one of the never-ending pockets of his duster and walked back towards the **Gate of Hell** he'd come through.

He thought so little of her, did he? She'd put him in his place.

"No, you get one thing straight. I'm not the slightest bit interested in the fact that you made these guns. If you get in my way, I will, how do the Americans put it? Oh, yes. Bust a cap in yo' ass." Bayonetta walked behind Rodin and casually pointed a gun at his back.

"Right on, baby! Right on!" He cracked up in amusement over her attempted crack on American Culture. Rodin went on through the portal. His laughter echoed throughout the hallways.

Making it outside for the first time in days, Bayonetta found herself walking through a beautiful was right, Vigrid truly was close to Paradiso. Beauty of this stature could only be found in a city like this. Walking in front of the fountain, she looked into the clear water, expecting to see her beautiful reflection. Instead, Bayonetta saw the face of a young man with hair of the silver moon and eyes of the blue sky. The reflection smiled at her, revealing a beauty mark beneath the man's lip.

The man's face struck a chord in Bayonetta. Was he apart of her past?

Her hand hovered over the image. A ripple in the water caused his smiling visage to fade away. She looked closer, hoping to see his face again, but only saw her own reflection.

Perhaps, Bayonetta imagined it.

Feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, she whipped around with her gun ready.

A hooded figure in white and gold stood in front of Bayonetta. His figure shimmered with a pale blue light, meaning he wasn't in the realm of Purgatorio and his features weren't fully visible.

It was just a mortal. He couldn't see her.

Something about him though made Bayonetta's insides churn. Her magic was reacting funnily. The darkness couldn't seem to decide if it wanted to burst out and destroy this person or recede quietly back into her. Wanting to get a closer look at him, the witch walked towards the man, not expecting him to notice. As if in response to her actions, the hooded man raised his hand.

The grass around Bayonetta began to grow into pretty pink and purple flowers. The witch recoiled.

Did the mortal cause the flower's appearance?

If this were a normal situation, Bayonetta might have been flattered that a man literally bombarded her with lovely flowers. This however, was not normal. No mortal should have been able to affect the two realities of Chaos and Purgatorio like this. The witch's admiration of the flowers came to end when a giant Angel fell from the sky.

Concerned for the man's safety, she looked back for him, only to find him gone.

"What it is it with all these strange fellows appearing and disappearing out of nowhere? It's so impolite." Bayonetta complained while adjusting her glasses.

The roar of the Angel brought her back to reality. This beast was nothing like the fodder she'd been dealing with.

A** Third Sphere Beloved,** an actual challenge. Bayonetta would enjoy massacring this holy fool.

* * *

**The Beloved**

_Keep on Dancing Baby!_

* * *

Wasting no time, the Beloved swung its giant axe down at Bayonetta, hoping to cut its target clean in half. Dodging to left at the last moment, she activated **Witch Time** and swung on the axe to kick the imbecile straight in the face.

When time returned to normal the giant went tumbling down and dropped its axe. Feeling naughty, Bayonetta touched the blade of the axe and used a bit of magic to shrink the weapon to a more manageable size for her to use.

The giant was enraged to see its enemy using its divine weapon and swung its arms at Bayonetta. She laughed at the impromptu game of whack a mole. All that was missing was the mallet. The witch nimbly dodged all Beloved's attempts to flatten her into a saucy pancake.

Running behind the Angel, Bayonetta prepared to slice him with the axe. The plan was harder to execute since the witch had underestimated the weight of the axe. The laspe gave Beloved the chance it needed to grab her.

Bollocks!

"Oh you naughty boy. This isn't how you treat a lady. Let me show you what girls like me do to rude men."

Channeling her magic, Bayonetta spun around in rapid circles and her hair strands flared out with dark energy, striking at Beloved. The attack stunned the big guy and left him completely open.

This time the witch swung the axe with more gusto and lobbing off Beloved's arms and legs.

"Now to feed you to the demons. _Avavago_!" Bayonetta chanted and channeled more of her magic into a final attack.

The **Wicked Weave** activated, summoning the demon, **Gomorrah**. The dragon appeared in a swirl of black and purple weaves of hair. Once it set its sight on Beloved, the dragon surged forward, chomping on the Angel with no remorse. The sounds of Beloved's final screams and Gomorrah's vicious chomping was music to Bayonetta's ears. The onslaught of Gomorrah's attack continued until the Angel exploded in a shower of blood and light. Satisfied with the carnage from its meal, Gomorrah returned to the Inferno with a screeching howl.

Bayonetta hummed. "That was quite lovely to watch."

She collected the multiple halos and even the curious disk that was left behind by Beloved.

* * *

Emerging from behind the fountain, the hooded figure bent down to pluck a pink flower.

"You are strong dear one, but you must grow stronger yet. For the _Eyes_ shall never awaken while you still slumber, unaware of who you truly are." He sighed brokenly.

The hooded man looked into the fountain and saw his own blue eyes tiredly looking back at him. He had lost so much over the years. Time and fate were not kind to him.

**"My dear, sweet child, you must show her the path to awakening. Open your heart and allow the past to intersect with the present. For the future is lost without the Eyes of the World." **The familiar melody of a voice entered the man's mind and calmed his turbulent heart.

Past and present.

His past was bloody and filled with strife. So was hers.

The path of the Umbra was always a dark one. He'd rather not fill Bayonetta's mind with those horrible images, but those were the only ones that she had been responding to. The others he tried to show her were always blocked out, as if she couldn't accept them.

It was almost like she only wanted to bear pain. She would not accept the precious moments of joy he tried to grant her. The precious moments they shared...

**"Fear not my child, she will find her way back to us. For all the pieces are in play and it is time for the pawn to make its move."**

The other Umbra Witch.

The man would rather just get rid of that vile woman and be done with the dwellers of darkness and moonlight.

In response to his dark thoughts of striking the red woman down into the Inferno, he felt his mind being filled with an ugly screeching noise akin to nails on a board. Clearly, the man's violent thoughts were not appreciated.

**"In time you shall have your vengeance my child, but now is not the time. She has a purpose and she will fulfill it before we are rid of her."**

The noise stopped and the presence of the melodic voice disappeared. The hooded man was left alone.

Dropping the pink flower into the fountain, he walked towards the relic wall Bayonetta had walked through and placed his hand on the resonating stone. The man guided his magic to the tips of his fingers. He felt the energy flow like a river throughout his body. The stone turned from purple to gold and harmonized with the light magic being pushed into it.

"Come Bayonetta. Come back to the days of old. Of dark nights and wars of Angels and Demons."


	4. Chapter 4: Men, Angels, and Kids WTF

_Chapter 4: Men, Angels, and Kids..WTF_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bayonetta**

* * *

Elsewhere a girl moved the toy Bayonetta from Vigrid Station to the Holy City of Vigrid on the map.

* * *

"The abnormalities never seem to end." With an exasperated sigh I side stepped a flaming ball of fire that had just tried to kill me.

One moment I was walking through the garden. The next I'm dressed in these old dusty robes that covered me head to toe standing in the middle of a battle. All around me women dressed in the same manner of robes as me were running past me trying to fight The flying Angel with two dragon heads attached to the main body's face. The thing was floating around in the sky raining flaming fire balls at us like it was a game. One witch grabbed me and dragged me along.

"What are you doing!? Let's go!" We both went for cover behind the rails to escape the onslaught of fire. The heat made me sweat underneath my suffocating robes. Feeling the fire stop both the witch and I turned and started shooting non stop at the Angel hoping kill one of the dragons before they could start firing again. Quick as whip though the red dragon extended its long neck and opened its jaws, taking one of my fellow witches in its mouth. Her screams urged me to fight harder.

"Watch out!" I was pushed off to they side. Time seemed to move slowly. I could see the witches terrified face as the dragon's teeth came nearer and nearer to her. I reached out to her and managed to grab a hold of her arm. Just as time seemed to slow it suddenly quickened. The creatures jaws tore at her body with such force that when the dragon head pulled back I fell down clutching the bloody severed arm of the witch I tried to save. The sight shocked me to the core. Fearing that my time had come I gazed up into the Angel's face to see the dragons aiming another fireball at me. Resigned to my fate I could only think about my family that I'd never get to see.

"Mummy save me!" The tears wouldn't stop coming down my face.

* * *

Coming out of the hallucination was like being tossed into a deep sea and resurfacing desperate for air. The motion sickness I felt made me want to hurl. I had to steady myself on the wall. I don't know what happened or what that was but it felt too real. I could still feel the heat on my skin from the fire and tears on my cheek ruining my makeup. Regaining my wits I pressed forward.

Bridges did always make me nervous and after the vision I just had I should have expected this. Rumbling and trembling. Rocks started falling blocking any escape I could have possibly made. Now who needs to escape when they literally have a creepy crawler coming after them.

Crawling on the cliff like a spider was another one of the divine instruments of god. Only this one liked chucking rocks instead of fireballs at me. Unlike my counterpart from the vision I had no problem fighting and even chucked my very own rock at the creepy crawler. I suppose the creep got tired of me because he threw the bridge with me hanging on it using Witch Walk across valley. Abandoning ship before it crashed I jumped off the broken bridge landing a flight of stairs on all fours like a cat.

Coming back for more the crawling creep claimed up and smashed another bridge trying to reach me. Annoyed with the persistent thing I kicked it off the edge of platform. While the creature was hanging on for its life I decided to summon Gomorrah to finish the dreadful thing off.

While my hair was creating the form of Gomorrah, the cheeky little monster tried to cop a feel of me. I know I'm just delectable especially while under dressed because of my magic but trying to touch a lady without her permission is just plain improper. Smacking the impertinent thing's hand away I told Gomorrah to go ahead and give it good smack for its transgression.

Delighting in my request Gomorrah violently smashed the Angel into the wall silencing any further movements from the creature and splashing blood and gore all over the wall. The lack of a fight let Gomorrah easily slide its food the down its throat.

"How tacky, I'll have to teach Gomorrah some better table manners. He simply splashes his food all over the place." Avoiding the blots of gooey liquid and miscellaneous object proved difficult. My pretty new heels had stains all over them now.

* * *

My shoe dilemma was put on hold as I felt a tug on my magic. Looking up I saw the moon come out but more importantly a motorcycle on a flock of Affinities was heading towards me. Once the bike my eyes locked with Ruby Blonde woman from the previous day. Spring the engine on Ruby Blonde made a great show of running over all the Affinities and hitting them with the rear end of her bike. In a way it was funny but jokes aside I wanted some answers from this woman.

"Fancy bumping into you here. Out to find some answers about your past, are we?" Looking down on me from the side of the building the woman gave me a condescending smirk. Magic. This woman had to be like me and she appeared to know me.

"You've quite the familiar face. And using the same powers. But you'll have to forgive me, do we know each other?" Hands on my hips I started pacing around in anticipation of getting answers.

"Same powers!? Don't make me laugh. Your little dip in that lake has left you a bit rusty." So I'm funny to her am I. This woman is moments away from getting a bullet in the face for her smarmy trash talk.

"I've been high and dry for 20 years now. The only rust on me is from the lack of any real challenge. Perhaps you're up for the task." Perhaps a good fight'll loosen her lips and pegged down her ego. My fingers are itching to grab my guns and fire on her.

"You've already disappointed me." Turning and sneering at me the Witch toyed with a golden in watch in her hands. Looking down I saw that mine was missing. Violent thoughts of punishing her with one of my torture attacks entered my mind. Wanting it back I sprang towards her. Expecting my reaction the Witch threw the watch into the air. Pissed at her mistreatment of my most prized object I landed on her bike and fired a rain of bullets on her only for her to evade by jumping off the bike and grabbing the watch herself and landing back on the bike.

"This is a moment I have long desired. But you've forgotten your destiny and wasted the past 20 years." The annoying blonde continued to wave my watch around in my face as if teasing me like I was a cat. Until she tired of the game and threw the watch back to me. I caught in my hand and put it back in its rightful place on my chest. Glaring at her through my glasses didn't seem to intimidate her at all. Mocking me the blonde pulled out a compact mirror and fixed her make up. Her unwavering confidence was really starting to grate on my nerves.

"You're right, I do seem to be having trouble remembering things of late. Would you be so kind as to take it from the top?" My honeyed voice seemed to have appealed to her after the fop decided to grace me with an answer as she was reapplying blush and lipstick to her face.

"Two overseers... The Eyes of the World. They are the power behind everything." Despite the nonchalance she tried to radiate, the words she spoke were with a heavy air of severity. Looking me directly in the eye the blonde thinly smiled at me in malice. Her face began to fade as I felt something pushing its way into my mind.

* * *

Within the room the Umbra Elder stood in her imposing black robes facing down the same woman from my dream. The woman stood apart from all the other witches in the room including myself. I could only see the back of her but every time she moved the twin buns on her head twinkled from the jewelry connected to her wraps. Her robes were of a bright crimson reminiscent of blood rimmed with gold accents and jewelry. How fitting since she would probably be covered in someone's blood after this ritual was over.

"Jeanne, as heir to the clan, the time has come for you to prove your right to fight under the Umbran name. You may select opponents of your choice." The elder's voice rang loud and clear in the room leaving no room for argument.

The entire Umbra clan had gathered together to witness the mantle of leadership being passed down to the Umbra Elder's granddaughter. Everyone had been expecting this day since the day she had been born. For the elder had been unable to produce a female heir herself. She had only birthed males. Males were useless in our society of darkness. The best they could hope for would be minor apprenticeships with older witches in order to become assistants or alchemists. The birth of a male left the seat of the Umbra throne empty until the elder's first born son had a baby girl with his wife, their Jeanne.

Now Jeanne's destiny would truly begin. To prove her worth she had to defeat in combat a witch of her choice. Usually one of the elder's apprentices would be chosen as a combatant.

"Then allow me to face the outcast." Jeanne's answer had cause an outrage among the witches. Each one was yelling or cursing at me. Why would she do this, she knows it's not allowed. Jeanne's just trying to get me in trouble again. She can't be serious.

"No! It is forbidden! The child is of impure blood. Challenging her would be a violation of our tenets of faith!" Echoing my thoughts the Elder instantly refused Jeanne's request. Jeanne however would not take no for an answer.

"It would not be the first time we have faced each other." Oh no. She just had to tell the Elder that. I swear Jeanne must like seeing me get into trouble or she's really a sadist at heart. Ignoring the cries of the Elder and the other witches Jeanne walked over to me and stood her ground.

"Will you face me in this hallowed arena?" Jeanne's voice didn't waver at all. In the face of all the shouting and screaming Jeanne looked completely calm and serious. Thinking of how my brother would act in this situation I put on a brave face.

"Well if I must, but I pray you've got a little something for me in return. You know, I'm very fond of stuffed animals." The words felt odd to me when I said them but I tried to keep an air of confidence in front of Jeanne. Like my brother said if I wanted to stop being the black sheep I'd have to stop acting like it.

* * *

Awakening from the vision I was extremely disorientated. Expecting to see that woman I looked up only see the glowing light of the moon.

"Jeanne…" My voice was mixture of confusion and sorrow. I didn't understand what I was feeling. The light of the moon sang to me. Its luminous light made the magic in my body tremble and grow. I felt more powerful than ever before. Using Witch Walk I climbed up the broken building and shakily moved on.

Only for a group of flying cherub faces to attack me. A girl can't even get a moment to herself. Recognizing these monsters as another **Third Sphere** known as **Dear and Decorations** I pulled myself together and drew on the power of the moon to rejuvenate myself for the battle.

* * *

**The Dear and Decorations**

_Come on Baby One More Dance_

The red cherub angel split its face in four and shot molten fireball at me. Dodging activated Witch Time and gave me the edge I needed to shoot the smaller decorations out the air by allowing me to roll into a hand stand bend my legs forward spraying bullets all over. For the big red Dear I jumped high in the air and aimed my descent at the Dear. Nearing the monster's head I twirled and used my leg guns to continually smash the Dear into the ground with bullets until it disintegrated into lights. The pathetic fight was over before it even started.

While my fight was finished I felt my magic rapidly depleting back down to its normal range. Feeling the moon's rays disappear I ran to to the other end of the building before the clouds could cover the moon entirely. Reaching the end of the building I cast off the wall just as the clouds covered the moon. Letting gravity do its work. I fell to earth like a dark angel and landed on the ledge. It was a nice landing. A little further out and I might have fallen into the ocean and broke my pretty neck on those jutting rocks.

Kicking open the large doors I walked down the winding the street noticing the two statues of the Sage and Witch again. Reaching the end of the street I came across one those odd door walls again. Sighing at the absurdity of everything I gave the wall combination of punches and kicks. Like I expected the wall opened up but it closed again far to fast for me to pass it. I'll need to be faster to get through. Figuring this was like the previous challenge I encountered in the ruins I headed back towards the statues and used Madame Butterfly's arms to lift the two statues. As the statues were lifted bolts of light came crashing down towards me. Evading all of them at the last second, time slowed down with the activation of Witch Time. Making it back to the wall I crashed into it with a powerful punch and used the momentum to race inside the wall before it closed and Witch Time ran out.

* * *

"Stop!" The security guard screamed. He was chasing after a suspicious man who was quick on his feet. Said man was racing in between alleyways and people trying to escape from the persistent security guard. The most noticeable thing about the man was the curious blue scarf hanging from nick and whipping through the air. While running away the blue scarf man ended up bumping into a man carrying a bouquet of flowers causing the fluorescent pink flowers to go flying through the air. Normally the scarfed man would have apologized to man seeing as he was probably bringing those flowers to a special lady but unfortunately he was being pursued.

"Ah!" This time he had really done it. He bumped into a woman. This time he had to take responsibility no matter the consequences. Stopping and turning back around the blue scarf man casually walked up to the woman while fixing up his clothes.

"Do you believe in fate? Fate brought us here together, and it will never tear us apart." Pulling his hood back the man's wavy brown locks half up in a ponytail and half down came flying out of his hood and he pushed his scarf back onto his shoulder. His light blue eyes locked onto the woman in from of him and he was astounded by her beauty. He'd never seen anyone as beautiful as this Angel. Her hair looked like it spun from pure gold and it reflected the sun rays and her eyes. Man her eyes. Her eyes looked like they were trying to decide if they should be completely green or blue. The combination created a pretty shade of aquamarine. There was no way I could pass this gorgeous woman without getting her name. Before I could ask for it though, that annoying security guard came charging at me forcing the two of us back up. The poor guy had to much momentum and ended up falling fall on his face. What a sucker.

"So my Angel what's your name?" Leaning forward I noticed she had a cute mole beneath her eye and she was looking up at me in confusion. Seeing the guard getting back up, I started backing up intending to make a run for after I got this maiden's name. In anticipation I kept backing up, keeping my eyes on the girl waiting for her answer.

"My name is Sigyn, but sir you should stop walking…" A sweet voice too. She really was an angel, even if she had a strange name. Not paying attention to what she said, I crashed into a wooden structure falling to the ground with everything falling on top of me.

What the hell. Where did this shit come from. Not wanting to look stupid in front of this woman I jumped up and grabbed a rose throwing it to her. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the guard coming after me and sprinted off.

"Damnit! I said stop! I'm authorized to use deadly force! Fuck! Where'd that bugger go!?" An incoming car covered my tracks and gave me a couple of seconds for a head start while the guard stood around looking for me.

"Sayonara! Fate will bring us together again you beautiful angel, Sigyn!" Racing off into the street I swung my arm up and used my wire to escape. Time to continue my pursuit for a certain Bitc..I mean Witch.

Jumping down onto another street after laughing at the stupid guard's antics, a wave of perfume hit me. This smell was one I'd had engraved into my senses since I was a little boy after what happened to my dad. The smell brought back bad memories despite its sweet smell.

"_Fleur de Cirey, Eau du Parfum_. Such a wonderful floral bouquet, with its subtle hints of Rosemary. You know, in the language of flowers, rosemary equates to remembrance. Which doesn't quite equate to you, now does it, Bayonetta."

In another reality Bayonetta remained cloaked and out of sight. He could swear he heard chuckling. Throwing off his borrowed robes to reveal he was wearing a brown coat, the man pulled an object out of his pocket hoping to catch Bayonetta off guard. Since he couldn't physically see her he pointed the camera towards a mirror and got a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror. Letting him see that she was standing right behind him.

The sounds of gunshots in the air scared the shit out me.

"Shit woman! Will you stop that!" Turing around in fear I quickly inspected my chiseled body to see if I was bleeding from any gun wounds. Thankfully I was unharmed, think of all the girls back that'd be upset to see this Adonis damaged.

"That little bug on Enzo was a nice touch. Seeing you here, I suppose it wasn't the only one. You've certainly bloomed, haven't you, my little Cheshire puss?" The voice I heard was sultry but I couldn't see anyone. Jumping back I felt something touch my arm. The feeling was weird and cold. Almost unnatural.

"I'm not your pet. The name is Luka. A name you better remember." My voice went from being playful to aggravated. It was alright when I was playing these games but she started doing it, it pissed me off. Especially since she could never get my name right and had the balls to refer to me as some cat. I guess my tone must have pissed her off cause next thing I knew she tripped me and then a sign came out of nowhere and tried to crush me. Just barely managing to dodge that really set me off.

"Shit! Damn it! Wait! You can't just run away from me like that! I know what I saw that day!" Thinking back I could remember that day like it was yesterday.

* * *

_I was a little boy going on an adventure with my dad. I only got to see dad a few times throughout the year since he was always working and he lived far away. Or at least that's what mom said. Mom didn't really like me spending time with dad anymore not after they got that "divorce thing". She thought he was a bad dad who filled my head with silly stories, but I knew they were real. They just had to be. Dad wouldn't leave me and mom behind all the time if it wasn't. _

_Running so I could catch up with dad I grabbed his hand since it was really cold and dark out. I was scared of getting lost. _

_"Don't worry son we're almost there. You'll see. We're going to find something magical!" Dad's voice was really excited. I don't think I've seen him this happy before. My dad had stopped walking once we reached a lake in the middle of the forest. _

_"This is it! She must be at the bottom! Wait here Luka!" I sat down on a log while dad put on his driving equipment so he could go swimming in the lake. _

_ He had been gone for a long time now and I really needed to go potty and I was cold and sleepy. This adventure didn't seem so fun anymore, maybe mom was right. _

_The sky got really light all of a sudden. Is it morning time. Standing up I ran to the lake to see it bubbling and turning purple. _

_"Dad! Dad! Dad!" Running around I tired to see if I could find him the lake. The ground started shaking and I lost my balance falling down. The lights got brighter until I couldn't see but I heard dad's screams. Above in the sky my dad was hanging in the air with a lady glowing purple in front of him._

_ I thought she was really pretty, like a dark angel but then she opened her eyes and my dad's screams got louder and louder until his limbs were torn off. The sky was red. Everywhere there was red. Except for that lady she was still glowing purple but there wasn't a scratch on her. _

_"Dad.. Dad, where did you go? help me dad…there's red stuff all over. Dad!" _

* * *

"I know all about your kind. Sure, my colleagues laugh at me for chasing fairy tales, amongst other things, but I know they're real! I know the truth." That memory still haunts me to this day.

A feeling of dread overcame my body then and I could feel the wind shift.

"This smell... It's the same smell that clung to the air the day my father was murdered. Which means I'm right on your doorstep, Bayonetta!" Pointing to where the smell was coming from I could sense something was in front of me. Hearing another gunshot right next to me I jumped.

"I'll let you in on a little secret, Cheshire." That sultry voice filled the air again along with the sounds of gunfire. Trying to keep out of the line fire I kept sporadically moving hoping she wouldn't catch me with one of her bullets.

"The name is Luka." The rage in my voice was palpable. I looked back to the mirror in hopes of seeing her. My hopes were dashed when a stray bullet shattered the mirror into millions of pieces.

"You need to hone your sense of smell, my dear. There's no rosemary in perfume. After all, rosemary's a demon repellent."

With glass shattering all over the place I ducked for cover. I could hear gunshots all over the place. Then the noise stopped. With no way of knowing if she was still there or if she left all I could do was shout.

"You only run away so fast because you've got something to run from... Me! But you can't escape me forever!" Vowing to find her again I ran off using my wires again to escape before security got here. I'll never stop. Not until I've avenged my Father's death.

Unknown to Luka, Bayonetta had been standing right next to him hanging her head in silence.

* * *

"My goodness, she does like to cause a spectacle, doesn't she nephew." The golden haired woman Luka had just previously met walked into the square that was empty now. All the people who had been there ran away in fear of the random explosions and gunfire.

Looking up Sigyn saw a hooded man casually sitting on one of the store railings. Her nephew floated down from the elevated height.

"This "Bayonetta" likes a spectacle. Who she was before didn't like causing scenes like that. It would bring too much attention to her. Yes, she was very much a wallflower." The man's voice was faraway. Remembering a time long ago. Walking around the man used his magic to repair the minor damage done in the square.

"Aren't you hot in that cumbersome robe? Why are you running around in it in the first place?" Sigyn pushed some of her hair that had fallen into her face behind her ear. The man stiffened and flicked his wrist removing the hood. Turning around he faced his Aunt.

"I'm wearing my robes for the same reason you are dear Aunt. So that my face is not recognized. Ghost like us are not supposed to exist in the realm of mortals. We are simply the Overseers of Time."

The deep voice my nephew has always seems to clash with his feminine face. Silky silver hair, with one long strand hanging in the front and sharp blue eyes.

"You are the spitting image of my beloved brother." I couldn't help but run my hands across his cheeks. I remember when he was just a little boy running around the house naked with his sister.

"I aim to be everything that he is. Speaking of Father he wants you to return back to him in preparation of the awakening of the Eye. I will continue guiding Bayonetta back to us." Gently pulling my hand off his cheek my nephew opened a portal that would take me back home to my brother.

"Be gentle with your sister, Cerezo or you might end up pushing her away rather than bringing her in." Sadly I could only walk into the portal hoping that she would return us. We had already lost so much over these long centuries.

The heart could only take so much pain and suffering. In her mind Sigyn could hear Cerezo promising to look after his sister.

* * *

Feeling rather morbid after the encounter with Luka left me on edge. Not even pounding away the new rolling wheels Angels called Enchants and some more Beloveds seem to cheer me up. Though I did manage to find another on of those records the angels are so fond of leaving behind. Rodin was sure to pleased the next time I saw him.

Walking through the town seemed familiar to me for reason. I could picture me walking these streets with someone. Passing a small little bakery that had caught my attention triggered something in me.

* * *

_ "Come on Sissy you have to keep up if you want to get any sweets from the bakery!" A young boy with silver blonde hair and bright blue was calling out to her. Wanting to catch up to him I ran as fast as my little toddler feet could go but along the way I stumbled and fell to the ground. My knees were scratched and my new dress Daddy had bought me was dirty now. Feeling miserable I couldn't stop the hot tears from bubbling in my eyes and cascading down my cheeks. _

_ "My dear sweet child stop your tears Daddy has you now." I felt myself being lifted off the ground and gazing down at my brother's bright blue eyes that sparkled with unshed tears in response to my own. Pushing my glasses up and rubbing my eyes I tried to stop my tears so I could see Daddy's smile with clear eyes. Turing in my father's arm I saw his gentle smile and loving blue eyes that matched my brothers. Daddy's smile on his pretty angelic face always made me feel safe and happy just like Mummy's smile did. Even if Daddy wasn't smiling he'd still look like an angel even with his funny golden monocle on his right told me one day when I'm much older and bigger he'd tell me why he wore it even though he didn't need it. _

_ Blue eyes like the sky and flowing silver hair like the moon. He and brother really were Angels they were nothing like me. The odd dark haired child._

_ "Now my dears let's hurry along we would not want to keep your Aunt Sigyn waiting would we? She might eat the entire store by herself before we arrive." Chuckling to himself Daddy picked brother up and carried us both to the bakery. My earlier sadness was quickly forgotten and replaced by joy. I never wanted my time with my Daddy and twin brother to end._

* * *

The memory was different from what I've been experiencing. It was nice. I felt slightly better after seeing it. Infuriating how simply little Cheshire could have dampened my mood. At the end of the road I ran into another door wall and dealt with it the same way as the previous one. This one rebuilt itself into a bridge though. The bridge led to a large temple.

When I entered the temple I didn't expect anyone to be here but I could hear the little pitter patter of footsteps. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something move behind the pillar. Walking over there I was surprised to see a little child. The child passed right through me since I was in the realm of Purgatorio and continue running. Creating a portal I jumped through and landed in from of the little girl.

"Who's there? You've played enough hide and seek, my scurrying little friend. Just a normal child? What are you doing running around Vigrid? You're certainly not dressed in your Sunday best." Inspecting the girl further and gazed into a pair of innocent gray eyes.

"Hey get away from Sissy!" barreling into my leg was another child with a whirlwind of silver hair.

"No don't hurt brother!" Now the other brat was attached to my leg. Looking into their faces caused me to have another lapse into the past.

* * *

_The floor is so cold. I don't know how Mummy can stand being down here. I asked her and she told me she can't leave because the Elder said so. Why won't the Elder let Mummy stay with me. Curling up even further into a ball I tried to warm myself up and stop the tears from coming out my eyes._

_ "Are you cold Sissy?" Curling up next to me was my twin brother. With him next to me I felt much warmer and he smelled like the sun. It reminded me of Daddy._

_ "Oh my sweets. You don't have to come down here every night. I know its cold. Mummy won't be angry with you two if you decide to sleep in the room where you'll safe and warm." Reaching through the bars of the cell her mother tried to soothe her daughter's tears by softly petting her head. _

_"No I want be with Mummy and brother together! You'll be all alone if we leave." Touched by her sweet child's kindness she continued petting her child's head. _

_"Mummy will you sing that song again. It always helps Sissy sleep?" Her boy was just as sweet as sister. He was always thinking of others before himself. Her son was trying his best to look strong for his sister but he wasn't used to the cold like his sister was and was shivering even worse than her. Seeing the state of her children brought tears to the mother's eyes. Reaching her other arm through the cell she began petting her son's head as well while she sang the lullaby to help her sleep. _

_**"Fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars. Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars. In other words…"**_

* * *

My vision ended and the girl and boy were nowhere to be found. I guess the do gooders didn't want me to get lonely so they send me big shot angels to keep me company. The dragon head that came smashing through the glass caused another painful lapse.

* * *

_**"The Eyes of the World... The two overseers... What once was held in the hands of the witch clan shall now be held in ours!" **__Outside was chaos. The angels were attacking us. Witches were scattered everywhere. Some dead, some alive, and some dying. This was worse than hell._

* * *

Coming back to reality, I was overcome with an inexplicably rage. This Angel in particular I had grudge against. I may not remember what it did but its going to pay with its life. Going back to Purgatorio I went on a full on rampage. The dragon head after receiving its fill of bullets and punches pulled back, pulling the temple itself with it. Flying through the air hanging on to the floor of the temple using Witch Walk I saw the other dragon head shooting a fireball at me.

Quickly as the ruined temple was flying through the air I jumped off the floor and grabbed the edge of the temple and flung it at the fireball. The impact sent me flying through the sky to an unknown destination.

* * *

Elsewhere the Bayonetta toy figure was sitting on a burning forest.


	5. Chapter 5: The Burning Ground

_Chapter 5: The Burning Ground_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bayonetta**

* * *

"Are you the one to have awakened me from my heavenly slumber, my world of light, and summoned me into this world of chaos? The taint of the dark world is upon you. Yet you have made but a pact with the darkness in exchange for the powers of a witch. It was said that one such pitiful creature survived the annihilation. Tell me, my child. What is your name?" Crumbling rocks were falling all around me. High in the sky floated the Angel who haunted my dreams. Twin dragon heads for arms and an obnoxious face in the middle. This thing was not a looker.

"If I was your child, I'd be an awfully ugly witch, wouldn't I? Yours is a face only a mother could love, and one I could never forget. If only I could remember where from…" My voice sounded amused to my ears but inside I felt a rising anger. Walking along the ground I avoided the rocks as they were falling in slow motion. Stopping below the creature I stood with my hand on my hip awaiting to see if the angel would rise to my bait.

"Well then. My apologies. If you are not my awakener, then you and I have no quarrel." The voice of the Angel was clam as it prepared itself to fly off. It I weren't feeling so confrontation I would have go along on my merry way, it wasn't often that a witch ran into an Angel that wasn't hell bent on destroying her. Wanting to get its attention back on me I kicked one of the falling like a soccer ball at the Angel's face.

"No quarrel? You're in no position to decide that. See, my infernal partners love my ability to eliminate your kind. I figure your sacrifice would shut them up for a while." Pulling the guns out for a fight I aimed at the flying dragon, only for the coward to turn tail and run back to Paradiso. Livid at the attitude of this Angel I stomped off. Or at least that's what I wanted to do.

* * *

Everywhere there were cracks and bolts of magma were shooting out. The ground beneath my opened up and pooled with magma. Worse Affinities started coming out of the cracks and they covered in flaming magma. Knowing that touching these creatures while they were like this would be detrimental for my skin I ran through the collapsing clearing while shooting any Affinity that got in my way. This heat is wretched, my suit is not suited for this weather. Continuing on I had to outrun the river of lava coming for me while avoiding the Beloveds tried to cut me in half with axes. Outrunning the lava by jumping across the collapsed train path from earlier led me back to the square with the bakery from earlier. Unfortunately this area was under fire as well. The square was further demolished by my battle with the Second Sphere Angel of Fairness. Not in the mood for playing around I dispatched the angel in a matter of seconds by using my Wheel Torture Attack. The angel was shredded to bloody pieces from the spinning wheel.

It really got fun after I ran around the corner and used the statues to help activate Witch Time so I could pass the geyser of lava. An explosion sent another river of lava after me but this time I used one of the poor Affinities that had shown up as a surf board. Oh yeah. Striking a pose in the air on my makeshift surf board was too amusing.

When the angel began to disappear from the damage done to its body, I jumped off and attached myself to the side of the building. This was only possible now because the moon had come out again. It was like I was on my own little planet, defying the laws of gravity. I was running up and down, left and right and sideways using Witch Walk. The sight would've made a mortal nauseous. Reaching the end of the road I looked around for another exit. Another explosion of lava opened a path for me. A train came flying out the middle. Seeing a chance I jumped on the train. Pushing through to the end of the train I made a makeshift door by shooting hundreds of bullets through the door.

Sticking my landing with a loud thump of heels, I found myself in a cave. The cave exited to what I believed was a catacomb. Looking off to my left I noticed a red portal. Rodin must be calling for me. Stepping onto the portal I was transported into The Gates of Hell. At the bar was Rodin pulling out a long case. "Hey Bayonetta try this baby out for size up there on them Angels. I finally finished making it from that disk you gave me." The only other person I knew who got excited at the prospect of maiming angels was Rodin. At least we both had that in common. Inside the case was a long katana blade. It was beautifully done and had an enticing aura about it. Looks like I have a new toy to play with. Eager to put it to use I traveled back through the portal promising to bring Rodin another disk. Coming up from the ground I ended up where I came from in the catacombs.

* * *

Seeing another bridge on the other side of the cave made me very anxious. It seemed overtime I crossed a bridge I got attacked by something. On the way to the bridge was an ancient portal-like object. Attempting to cross the bridge proved futile. As soon as I stepped on the bridge these large rocks came out of nowhere and smashed the bridge. Looking across there was no way I'd be able to make it across. The distance was too great.

Sighing at the world's machinations, I turned back. Happening back on the portal-object I inspected it seeing if I could try to activate it. My inspection was halted by the arrival of tedious Affinities. No matter my blade needed some practice. Slicing them in half was like slicing butter. The defeat of the angels must have triggered something because the portal-object suddenly activated. Looking at the circular moon I could see a completely different environment on the other side of the portal. With no other option I stepped into the portal.

* * *

Traveling inside the portal led me to an extraordinarily beautiful place. I was standing on floating rocks with ruins around. What mystified me was the glowing grass and flowers that seemed to radiate pure energy. Everything around me just screamed heavenly. Even the air itself rang with soft melodies of music from the harp. All kinds of feathers and light traveled through the air. "This must be the realm of Paradiso. I never thought I'd find myself here. I hope I don't get struck with lightning or something." my voice for once had none of its usual bravado. Despite knowing I was a Witch that belonged in Inferno being here felt oddly comforting and accepting. I wonder why I didn't feel uncomfortable.

At the end of the floating stone were two familiar statues. This time it seemed I wouldn't be walking on water but rather jumping onto springs of water. The process made me giddy. I felt like I was a little girl playing in the water. I felt so light and happy. On the next floating stone was a giant monument of a Lumen Sage and Umbra Witch. A strange object was floating in the middle, held by some force. Grabbing the lever I pulled it back, wondering what was going to happen. Pulling the lever caused the monument to shatter and the object inside to fall into my arms. It was an hourglass. A very large hourglass that required me to use two hands to hold it. The hourglass was pulsating with energy and rattling in my arms. I let it go. The hourglass floated in the air and the energy cracked the glass. The air blew still and the sky turned violet. It looked like a mini galaxy. The light show ended and the monument repaired itself.

"It seems like that strange hourglass is able to turn back the sands of time. What once was broken is now whole again..I wonder if that power stays true in other dimensions as well?" I had an idea. I pulled the lever again and grabbed the hourglass and made my way back to the portal. As if sensing my plan the portal hummed and reflected the image of the catacombs back at me. Stopping I turned and looked back at the heavenly atmosphere. A part of me didn't want leave. I wanted to stay in this dimension that seemed so peaceful and full of beauty, but I knew I had to press on. Stepping through again brought be back to the hot cave.

* * *

My idea worked. The bridge repaired itself and I crossed. Of course the bridge still collapsed after I made it to the other side. Crossing over another collapsing bridge I had to repeatedly jump onto the next section each falling part in order to avoiding falling to my death by fire. Running I could hear something growling and the ground was shaking. Making it to the end of tunnel I climbed my way out by walking alongside the walls. Fresh air. Being outside never felt so good. From where I was standing I could also see the city. It was completely engulfed in flames. How awful. I might like a little bit of destruction but ruining entire cities was a little too much even for me. Maybe I should try being a bit more careful.

* * *

"My god! She decimated the entire city. I hope Cerezo was able to evacuate everyone…. Is this really necessary brother?" Looking out the window I connected my mind to one of the Affinities, allowing me see what had become of our beloved city. Vigrid was in flames. Our home was gone now. Leaving the mind of the Affinity I turned and faced my dear brother.

He was over by his desk tending to the cherry tree he treasured. Even in old age now, my brother was still quite the imposing figure. He was our leader, our guide so I suppose he had to keep a certain air about him. His hair had changed over the long passage of time. No longer was it a bright brown, but dull grey smoothed back from his pale face. His robes were silver and gold, befitting his status as a divine Sage. Attached to his back though was the carcass of a pet peacock that used to be his favorite pet. I remember a time when brother would chase that peacock around in effort to study it so he could practice transforming into it.

"Fear not my dear Sigyn. My son was able to direct the citizens to the trains before the battles began. What kind of Father would I be if I allowed harm to come to my children." He spoke so calmly.

Sometimes I envied his tranquility. I could never stay calm in situations like this. Inside my heart was racing and I couldn't stop pulling at the petals of the rose I had been given earlier. Overtime I pulled all the feathers out, I used a bit of magic to reapply the petals. Seeing my distress my brother signaled me to approach him.

Standing next to him I could see the shimmering gold mask he wore on the right side of his face. Every time I saw it, it made me think of the play we had gone to see about a phantom and an opera singer. When Cerezo had seen the actors mask he laughed and told his father he had a fan. Balder found it amusing and wondered if the playwright met him before and drew inspiration from him. That had been on of our rare days of joy.

"Here sweet sister, why don't you tend to the flowers. It might ease your mind." My brother passed me the pail of water he had been using to water the plants to me and walked away.

"Where are you going Balder?" Usually whenever I was unnerved, he would have made me honeyed tea to calm me but instead he was leaving me alone in this big office.

"I shall be back momentarily Sigyn. I must go now and retrieve my precious daughter so that she may awaken to her true potential." Before I could ask him what he meant by that, Balder had already walked into a portal. Balder was always being so cryptic now.

These last twenty years have changed him more than the last five hundred.

"I wish we could just go back to the years where we were a family. Rosa. Balder. Cerezo. Cereza. Sigyn. We were so happy then, even though it was short-lived." I started clipping some of the flowers off so I could take them down to the basement where our indoor garden was. It was time I visited Rosa's grave, this could be the last chance I got.


	6. Chapter 6: The Cardinal Virtue

_Chapter 6: The Cardinal Virtue of Fortitudo_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bayonetta**

* * *

Elsewhere a little girl moved the Bayonetta toy from the Holy City of Vigrid to the Observation Coliseum.

* * *

"You are most understood. Our fate is tied with the demon world, and we share your earnest interest in this matter. However, if she does not reach us alive, this conversation was all for naught." The hallowed voice was coming from above in the Coliseum. Finishing up my lollipop, I fired a round of bullets to get the flying creatures attention. Whoever it was talking to could wait. "You again? And here I thought I'd seen the last of you." Swiping a stray feather that had fallen from sky away from my face, I watched the monster slowly turn towards me. It looks like all that weight is making the poor boy slow.

"It is most kind of you to alleviate my need to search you out, Bayonetta. Please forgive me my prior trespass and lack of hospitality." How astoundingly polite this angel was. If it weren't for my ill taste for this thing I might've let him go just for his great sense of manners. "I'm sure you will be more than hospitable to me this time around." My sarcasm was lost on the dull creature.

"I have been informed that a survivor of the witch hunts is resisting our dominion. However her inevitable reunion with hell makes her such a sad soul. If you are this pitiful being, the shall I release you from your torment." Fed up with his prolonged talking I bit into my lollipop and fired another round of shots at his face. My impromptu attack finally got him to stop talking. "I'm sorry. I forgot to mention one of the reasons I hunt your kind. You're much too ugly not put out of your misery." Thing started laughing as if I'd said something funny. His laughter caused the sky and ground to tremble.

"Challenging us with the dark arts!? No matter the age, witches never lear.." Again I fired another round at his face. "Flock off! Feather-face!" When we will he stop talking and just fight.

* * *

**Audito Fortitudo**

_Dance Around Baby_

I guess he got fed up with my tarty attitude. A massive fireball was flying at me. Thus began the method of running and dodging fireballs. My guns wouldn't be very useful in this fight. Pocketing them I pulled out the new deadly katana I received from Rodin. Once I got close enough to cut the bastard I elongated the blade so that it would reach the left dragon head. I got a clean cut but it wasn't enough to take off entirely. Fortitudo put some space between us and jumped onto the ledge of the coliseum. From up there he fired beams of fire that destroyed the ground it touched and sent the rubble flying. Seeing an opportunity I used Witch Time to jump from rock to rock and reach Fortitudo. When I got close enough I grabbed onto the left dragon and swung him back to the ground. Fortitudo was still stunned from the attack so I grabbed the dragon again and smashed it left and right on the ground. When it landed on the ground for the third time I grabbed onto its jaws and ripped them open and tore the head clean off. Fortitudo screamed in pain and swung its other arm at me, sending me flying into a column. The severed dragon was swallowed by the demons from the Inferno who were eager for the angel's blood.

Weakened by the loss of its arm, Fortitudo spit out lava that ended up covering the ground in magma and leaving me no way of getting to the creature. Looking around I suddenly saw an hourglass floating towards me. It was the same one I found in Paradiso. Using the hourglass restored a bridge which gave me the leverage I needed to reach Fortitudo. Once I reached him I gave the other dragon a taste of what its brother went through. Without either of its arms Fortitudo was severely weakened. With a loud roar, Fortitudo sent out a wave of energy that demolished the coliseum. In the aftermath of the attack I had lost one of my spare lollipops. Rushing after it, I managed to grab it before the things tail came lashing out at me. Turning and grabbing said tail I swung the feathery prick and summoned another demon to finish it off. "A GRAA ORS!" My wicked Weave activated summoning a large black raven that repeatedly kept smashing its beak into Fortitudo's face until nothing was left.

"You know, you're not nearly so ugly when you're screaming." Satisfied that I finally fucked this guy up, I treated myself to another cherry rose lollipop. "It was foretold…Your power…Incredible.." I was taken off guard by the creatures mumbling. "Foretold!? Explain yourself!" My curiosity had been peeked which is hard to do mind you. "I, Fortitudo, am but a simple sacrifice for the resurrection of the Creator. May the creator Jubilees, grace you on your journey." Unfortunately the angel was prevented from speaking anymore after my friends from Inferno pulled him into the abyss. How disappointing. I had finished another lollipop. Finished with it, I threw the stick away and jumped off the ruins.

**"My dear, sweet child…Fear not, for I am watching over you…Continue on your path."** That melody of a voice echoed in my mind again.

* * *

Elsewhere the little girl moved the toy Bayonetta from the Observation Coliseum to the Pennetum Mountains.

* * *

"She fought better than I expected I only needed to aid her with the hourglass. I thought for sure that she would need my assistance fighting 's such shame Fortitudo had to be sacrificed. He was always one of my personal favorites. So polite and obedient…But it was necessary for the eye." Above in the sky Cerezo was floating in the air using peacock feathers for wings. Surrounding him were a flock of Affinities. One could tell that the Affinities were mourning the loss their fellow brother for there was a low humming of singing coming from all of them.

"Fear not my friends. His death shall not go to waste. Now bring the altered hourglass here." The sadness in Cerezo's voice disappeared. Flying forward, two Affinities lugged a giant hourglass towards their liege. This hourglass was special compared to the one Bayonetta had used in the battle. Cerezo had spent years pouring magic into it. While the smaller ones were useful for quick binds, they did not have any actual worth for fixing things. This new hourglass Cerezo had designed would function in the same manner as its predecessor but on a larger and more permanent scale.

Behind him the sun shined through the clouds, giving Cerezo a boost in his light magic. Adding on to that power were the Affinities that were lending him their radiance to activate the hourglass. Cerezo had learned his lesson the first time he tried to use it in the past. The hourglass required large amounts of magic to activate. The first time he'd tried to use it, he'd nearly killed himself from overexerting his magic. Oh how his Father had shouted and screamed when he found out.

Slowly the coliseum began to repair itself back to its original state with the hourglass breaking and turing into dust after it finished its job. The process of turning on the machine exhausted Cerezo and forced him to return to the ground to catch his breath. This was proving to be detrimental for his health. He'd already used four hourglasses. One after Jeanne crashed that plane in the middle of a highway, two were needed to repair the city of Vigrid but there were still areas that needed to be fixed, and now another on the coliseum. Anymore massive scales of destruction would send him into a coma. He couldn't just keep running around cleaning up his sister's mess.

"My Liege, the Father is calling us. We must return. Allow us to carry you back." The two Affinities who had been carrying the hourglass had flown down beside me. While the Affinities were the most weakest of the angels, I could always depend on them to be loyal followers. The higher angels in the hierarchy tended to be more prideful and difficult to work with. Too tired to fly on my own, I allowed my band of Affinities to carry me into the sky. The sounds of their flapping wings lulled me into a light slumber.

* * *

_ "Cerezo!" My father's shout woke me up from my daydream. I was thinking about what I could get Sissy for her birthday. "I'm sorry Daddy." I was outside sitting on the grass. Daddy had brought us out here to have a lesson on magic. He was trying to teach me how to properly use the __**Beast Within**__. _

_ A few days ago I had accidentally turned myself into a half dog, half human. I had seen Daddy turn himself into an amazing white wolf to catch up with a demon. I wanted to do that too so I tried turning into a wolf but it didn't work out. I ended up turning my ears into dog ears and grew a tail. Daddy freaked out when he saw it, but Aunty Sigyn thought it was the cutest thing she'd ever seen. I had the tail and ears for two weeks because I couldn't change it back and Daddy said I just had to wait until my magic ran out. It was a really bad experience. I could hear everything all the the time it gave me a headache and I could never sleep, plus my tail always made me feel itchy. One time I couldn't take the itchiness anymore so I started rolling around in the dirt to make it stop. Aunty Sigyn happened to see me while I was doing it and I made her pinky promise not to tell Daddy. She kept chuckling whenever she saw me after that. Even worse than all that Daddy wouldn't let me go anywhere in case I slipped up let someone see my problem._

_ Trying my best I focused on what Daddy was trying to explain to me. "In order to truly master the Beast Within, you have to diligently study the animal you are trying to become. You must learn the way it walks, the way it eats, the way it behaves, even the way breathes. By studying it, you become the animal. You my dear son, skipped all this and attempted to copy me with no prior training. Your arrogance works against you." Daddy's words were sharp and I could see his eyes glinting in anger, the right one looked even scarier because of the monocle. I felt like crying. All I wanted was to be just like Daddy. He was my hero. One day I was going to be a powerful sage like him. I just had to be better at magic and listen to Daddy. "I'm sorry Daddy. I promise I won't do it again. I'll ask you first next time." I couldn't help it. The tears came out anyway. I was crying so hard that I was starting to hiccup. _

_ I heard Daddy let out a big sigh. "There, there my dear sweet child. Stop your tears. Daddy isn't mad at you, he just doesn't want to see you hurt." His voice was soft and gentle now. My glasses were foggy now. Daddy knelt down and pushed them on top my head and wiped my tears away. I had stopped crying but I was still shaking from the turn of emotions. I continued to apologize to him, hoping he wouldn't be mad. Daddy just sadly smiled at me and opened his arms. I jumped into them without a second thought and buried my face into his shoulder and brown hair. We both just sat on the ground until I calmed down. I stayed in Daddy's arms even after I had stopped crying and shaking, just letting him rub soothing circles on my back. At some point Aunty Sigyn had come out and joined us. I'd never felt so warm. If only Cereza and Mummy were here too._

* * *

When I woke up I was laying in my bed staring at the ceiling with blurry eyes. Memories like that sill brought tears to my eyes. I felt something wiping my tears away. "My dear sweet child, I hope you had a pleasant dream." Sitting on my bedside was my father. I wanted to sit up but I was still to tired to do so. Those hourglasses wore me out more than I thought. Seeing my struggle my father lightly pushed me back down. "Rest now my child. I merely came to came to check on you and bring you something to eat."

"You mean I brought him something to eat, Balder. I don't see a tray food in your hands." Coming onto the other side of my bed was Aunty Sigyn. Indeed she had a tray of what I assumed to be soup in her hands from the smell. Having my Father and Aunt fawn over me like this made me feel like I was a child again. It was nice but also silly. I was a grown man. "Tray? Oh you mean this tray dear Sigyn?" My father's voice had a tint of mischief in it. Snap. When Sigyn looked down the tray had disappeared from her hands and was instead in Father's hand. I quietly laughed at their antics and took the soup Father offered me.

"Cerezo before you fall asleep again, I think you should tend to Sola. She's in a fragile condition…She's been asking for you. Our grand plans of salvation can wait till the morn." I could tell my Aunt wasn't asking. Ah that's right. Bayonetta's arrival had caused me to neglect her.

"Yes son. An unhappy wife is an unhappy life. Remember those words." My father would know all about that. The saying rang true for his first and only wife. Finished with my soup, my Aunt picked the tray up wished me goodnight. My father followed her out but held the door open for someone else. Entering the room was my lithe wife.

* * *

Sola was a peculiar little thing with her long copper hair and brown eyes. I had met her when she was just a child. She was an orphan at the time and she tried to kill herself by jumping off the cliff. I happened to be flying through the air when I saw her and drove after her. I didn't think anything of it and never expected to see her again. However fate works in mysterious ways. Somehow I ended up loving her and now she is my wife.

"Cerezo. I felt her moving again." She was joyous but was hesitant to show it around me, she knew of my doubts. I let Sola climb into the bed with me and played with a strand of her hair. Sola was always excited over anything related to her growing pregnancy now. I had only just recently found out she was carrying my child, and a girl at that. The thought of a daughter made me queasy. I loved Sola and the child we created. I would never ever turn my back on my child or its mother. Not after what my parents went through and how it affected me growing up. Yet, I was afraid of what a girl could mean for me. I wasn't a pureblooded Lumen Sage. There was Umbra blood in my veins. What if my daughter turned out to have an affinity for darkness. I'd have to raise her knowing that she'd have to sell her soul to the Inferno for her demonic powers and that her most basic instincts would be for her hate me. Light and dark were always enemies. That was how it had always been until Cereza and I had entered the world. My stomach was in knots. This was making me sick.

"I wonder if Father had these fears whenever he was with us." The long night continued on with me playing with Sola's hair until I fell asleep. I forgot about everything for a time. No Bayonetta. No Witches. No Angels. No Jubileus. Just this child that was growing in a Sola's womb, that was my only thought.


	7. Chapter 7: The Lost Holy Ground

_Chapter 7: The Lost Holy Grounds_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bayonetta**

* * *

"It's time for to go now, My Love." Outside I was standing with Sola trying to get on the helicopter that would escort her to a safer location. This morning was the day I had to let her go. I couldn't have her in the city in her condition. I would never be able to fully concentrate on fighting if I was worrying about her safety. Time was running out, soon my Father would welcome the Creator to Vigrid. There was no telling what would happen. I couldn't have her here, even though I wanted nothing more than to keep her close. Sola ever the obedient wife sadly nodded her acceptance to me. She knew that she would never truly be involved in matters of light and dark. A mortal had no place interfering in the quarrels of the Overseers.

"We'll be waiting for you." She looked down and clutched my hand,placing them on her growing belly. I could feel my little girl vigorously moving in her mother's womb. It looks like my daughter wants to apart of the excitement. I could tell this one was going to be a handful compared to my others. Wishing them both goodbye, I gave my wife a long farewell kiss. I might never see her again if this goes wrong. I finally let her go and helped her onto the helicopter and watched as it took off with a flock of Affinities guarding it.

"Isn't that sweet. You sent your little mortal away. Aren't you just the perfect husband, Sage." That mocking voice could only belong to that wretched Witch. Behind me stood Jeanne in all her arrogant glory. I absolutely couldn't stand this woman. Her very presence filled me with an uncontrollable fury that engulfed me. I could feel lightning surging off my body. The crackling lightning didn't scare Jeanne. She just kept walking closer and closer to me.

"Oh, you're ignoring me now, are you. Well maybe I should just shoot that helicopter out of the air. I'm sure watching burn and crash would most certainly catch your attention. After all I still need to pay you back for earlier. No one lays hands on me and lives." Her biting statement set me off. How dare she threaten my wife and child.

"I don't care how useful you are to my Father, Witch. I'm going to kill you and send you into the deepest depths of Inferno." The hatred in my voice was almost palpable. The air around me was crackling from the intensity of my magic.

* * *

**The Umbra Witch Jeanne**

_Let's Waltz_

Smirking, Jeanne leapt forward and swung her leg at me. Jumping away, I threw off my cumbersome robe to reveal my Sage Suit. Much like my sister's, my suit was produced by my hair and clung to my skin in array of white and gold. The top portion of the suit split in the middle to my waist and billowed out, flapping in the wind like wings. I could see Jeanne raising her gun and firing an army of bullets. Cradling my palms together I summoned my bow and grabbed it by the middle shaft. Swiftly I sliced all the bullets in half by swinging the bow around in tune to the trajectory of the bullets. The bullets were replaced by Jeanne's long limbs coming at me from every direction. Each kick and punch was met with my bow. When I found an opening from one of Jeanne's high kicks I ducked and and pushing magic into the bow I pulled back and created an arrow of light. Jeanne had managed to dodge the arrow of light only by activating her **Witch Time**.

"I see. So you wish to go all out do you. Then I will be happy to oblige you." The kind of battle was going to require my full focus and attention, so I pulled my golden glasses out my pocket and placed them on, while pushing my silver hair back that had fallen into my face from the sudden motions. I could see much clearer now. Jeanne was no longer blurry. I could see her racing around extremely fast. Activating my own **Light Speed** I caught up to her and started firing arrow after arrow. It became a mess of us zooming all over with bullets and arrows chasing their targets around. Jeanne was starting to slow down. Seeing my chance I flipped in front of her and rotated my body so that I kicked her back. With Jeanne on the ground I jumped into the air and prepared the bow. Pushing even more magic into it, I charged the bow with lightning so that when it hit her, she'd be scorched.

**"Cease your foolish games!"** My father's booming voice rang in my head so strongly that I dropped my bow and fell to the ground clutching my head in pain. The screeching noise had come back. Jeanne was in the same predicament as me over there on the ground. The force of energy in my mind became too much and I passed out to the sounds of my frustrated shouts. Distantly I could hear Jeanne shrieking. The sound pleased me to no end.

* * *

"Where the hell am I? I better have got frequent flyer miles for that flight." Sitting up off the ground I took in my surroundings. More floating ruins or at least I believed they were floating. I couldn't see anything below due to the fog. I can't believe I fell asleep here. Like some animal. But then again I don't remember falling asleep here. I must have passed out while I was falling, if so thank goodness for my sturdy body.

Looking around I found a statue that said Umbra Crescent Valley. The name sounded familiar. This place was giving me a strong sense of deja vu. Especially an iron gate I had passed. I couldn't enter the place due to the powerful barrier, but I could feel something on the other side calling to me.

My moment was destroyed by the arrival of a pair of angels. They were the **Second Sphere Grace and Glory**. I didn't really feel like playing so I let my torture device finish them off. Turning the wheel the stone hands clapped together and smashed the twin angels into gory little piece of flesh. Killing the angels left behind their nice little claws though and the other half to the broken disk I found earlier. Rodin would love the chance beat some more angel ass and I got myself a new pair of toys.

* * *

"Huh? My lipstick." Down the road I found it sitting upright in the middle of ground. How curious. How did it ever get here. When I picked it up I saw something flashing off to the side. It was my dear Cheshire trying and failing to capture a photo of me. It was so cute how he just followed me around. I decided to have a bit of fun.

"Nothing! Damn…What the—!? Luka jumped backed in shock right as I finished my master piece on his face. I slipped back into Luka's realm I could tease him. "I've often seen a girl without lipstick, but lipstick without a girl? Most curious isn't it Cheshire?What's also most curious is how a child like you has kept afloat in this town." When Luka saw me right behind him he tried to give me his best glare, but it just didn't work well with my lipstick painting of a cat's features on his face.

"The…name…is Luka! And don't you think it's a little strange to be worried about my well-being? Sure the festival of Resurrection has peaked security. The thing only happens once every 500 years, can you blame them? Besides, when you look as good as I do, security isn't a problem. But a killer like you on the other hand…I'm sure you've found a way." What a little detective he was and he was something good to look at. Luka had grown up into a fine young man. It's such a shame what happened. Trailing off in my head, I started thinking about those kids.

"Those children…I've seen them somewhere…" Standing with my hips jutting out and arms supporting my head in a thinking position, I ignored everything but the swimming sea of noise that entered my mind.

**"My dear, sweet child…They are the key to your future. To save yourself, you must also save the children." **The soft voice faded as soon as it entered.

"Hey, don't go freaking out on me. We both know you came here for something. But what you don't know is the closer you get, the harder its gonna be for you to get away from me and what you've done. You'll have to fess up to it all! Ahh…I can't wait for you to get your hands on whatever it is you're after." I suppose my silence had unnerved Luka. Looking back at his face made me smile and chuckle. He still hadn't realized what was on his face and yet he was trying to be so serious.

"Let me guess, you want a cut? Well, if you're still alive by then, perhaps you can appeal to my generosity? The amusement coming from my voice made Luka scoff and kick the ground.

"Still alive? You may be standing right in front of me, but you're definitely not living in reality. Which is a shame, because the truth is always going to be the truth. All I see when I look at you, the real you, is the truth. The truth is you killed my father. I don't care who believes me, they can't reject the truth. The truth will set me free from your black stain on my life. The truth will allow me to expose you to the world. Then I'll have won. And I'll do it without stooping to your level, because I'm not a heartless witch like you." He was talking to much. All that journalistic skill of his was making him think that he could brazenly insult me. As I started walking towards him, he started walking backwards. Big talk coming from a mortal.

"Whoa, what are you going to do!? Kill me in plain sight? Go ahead. It would only prove everything I've said about you. Well, that, and sadden the hearts of a number of young ladies. Claire, and Trish, and Silvia, and Ammy... Oh you don't want to piss her off let me tell you. Hell hath no fury! What the…?" I barreled into Luka.

Despite his surprise that didn't stop Luka from feeling up my wonderful ass and holding onto it while burying his face in my chest. I'm sure he could smell my perfume. The little dog. We both landed on the ground with me straddling his waist. His face was too funny. The red lipstick on his face blended in with the furious blush that was taking over his face. Before he could say anything I pressed my finger to his lips to quiet him. Behind us the platform we had just been standing on collapsed. I left Luka laying on the ground in wonder, while I dealt with the annoying **Second Sphere Fearless** in Purgatorio.

* * *

I checked back for Luka but is seems he must of swung away at some point. At least the boy can recognize danger. Must come naturally to journalist. Further down the road I encountered a ramp that led upwards towards a portal. Now there was no way for me to reach this without a higher level of **Witch Walk**. Off to the side was another contraption with a wheel. Well lets see what this does shall we. I used both hands to turn the rusty wheel. I could see a picture turning on the contraption. The picture went from being a bright sun to dark moon. Amazingly enough the entire space around me began to reflect the contraption's image. The sky grew darker and a full moon shined through. This thing was quite the **Heavenly Manipulator**. The power to control the moon and sun, this was beyond what I was expecting to find. The Umbra and Lumens were really something back in the day.

Now that I had enough energy I could adequately walk along the ramp and into the portal. I was expecting to brought to another realm but instead the thing shot me out like a bullet. I was soaring through the sky at an extreme speed and I could see that I was going to crash into the side of a mountain. Though what happened next saved me from being flattened.

A group of **Harmonies** from the** Second Sphere**. The buggers slammed into me and pushed me off my original course. I don't know what would have been worse, being slammed into a mountain or being hit out the sky like a baseball. For their help, I treated the three flying mantises to a date with the claws I got from the earlier angels. Nothing like killing angels with their own weapons.

Running up the mountain proved to be a challenge. I had to constantly dodge and flip around swirling gusts of air. At the top of the stairs I encountered a glowing red crescent moon elevated from the ground. Stepping on the thing seemed to make it pulse. Around they were ledges that led one that remained directly over the crescent moon.

"Hmm let's see what a little height will do for a lady." Nimbly I jumped from ledge to ledge, hearing my clack overtime I hit the cobblestone. Once I reached the top I looked down and made sure I was aligned with the crescent moon. Satisfied I flipped off the ledge pushed my magic out towards my feet so I wouldn't break my legs from the impact. I'd make for an ugly cripple.

The force of my landing pushed the crescent moon down into the ground. The light faded from it as well, but wall raised itself in response to the lack of magic from the crescent moon symbol. Once inside I was constantly being drenched by droplets of water. Even worse it seemed I was inside a tower. A tower with a long winding staircase. The thought of climbing all those stair is already exhausted me.

* * *

"Child why must you always cause problems. I have told you not to interfere with Jeanne. She has a purpose. And that purpose cannot be accomplished if you kill her before the time is right." I couldn't keep the irritation from my voice. For someone's who dominion leaned more towards light, Cerezo often displayed characteristics I associated with darkness. I could understand his deep hatred for the Umbra spawn. I myself had no warm feelings towards her or any of her kind for that matter. Not after what happened with Rosa, but I did not allow those feelings to conflict with our plan. We were too close to the end. The time was nearing for the revival and return of our creator. I could tell from the constant throbbing I was always feeling in my right eye now. The pain at times often forced me to retire, but I don't have time for rest. With this in mind I could not allow my son's childish emotions to displace years of planning.

Cerezo himself was standing in front of my desk looking off to the side with his arms crossed behind his back. A stiff and formal posture. The boy was a grown man with his own family and children, but he still couldn't look me in the eye when he knew I was cross with him.

"I apologize Father for my childish actions I allowed my emotions to get the better of me. It will not happen again." My son bowed his head to me in penitence. At least he isn't as temperamental as he used to be. I remember there were so many times I had smack him into the ground for his obstinate attitude. It seemed as he grew older I spent more time discipling him, which was the exact opposite with Cereza. Cereza bloomed from my affection while Cerezo bloomed from my severity. I am immensely proud of what he has become, but often I wonder if I should have been less hard on him. My right eye was beginning to bother me again. I could feel it twitching beneath the gold mask. I placed my hand on the glass over my eye and used a trickle of magic to dull the pain.

"No matter. I have a more important matter for you to attend to, my dear son. I need you to go to your sister and guide her. I have brought the younger versions of yourselves here to the present. Go and help your sister unlocked the keys to her future."

* * *

"What is the meaning of this? This is now not once, but twice. Explain this meddling in our affairs!" The wind was howling and striking all over, but the vicious wind was nothing compared to the angry angel in the sky.

I had just finished jumping from rock to rock avoiding being swept up in the violent currents of air, only for the attack to stop. An angel and a tiny blonde Jeanne. The image just did not fit.

"The only ones meddling are your hapless minions. This will be taken care of in the manner I see fit. Your assistance is not required." Her voice was rippling with anger. It seemed the bad guys had a lot of internal fighting. The angel vanished in a shimmer of light after it was dismissed.

Rather than directly address me, Jeanne pulled out her compact mirror again and checked her face. I was beginning to think that this woman was even more conceited than me. Which I didn't think possible.

"I suppose coming here has given you a second wind. Feeling better, Bayonetta?" The kind words were dulled out by the oozing sarcasm in her voice.

"Who are you? And don't you dare say my long lost sister." The idea of being related to her didn't interest me. I had no intention of getting touched feeling with someone as hot and cold as her.

"Sister!? You've quite the active imagination. You and I once fought for the jewel upon the Umbra throne. And now that you've returned, my sleeping beauty, it is time to finish that fight. No time for daydreaming." Again I had that same vision of being stabbed by her.

* * *

My hesitation allowed Jeanne to get behind me with her gun. And thus we began another and spinning, our guns ricocheted off one another. With no hands we both flipped onto to our hands fought with our legs. Back and forth our legs sprung while we shot at each other until our guns fell back into our hands. In sync we both jumped back and stared the other down, waiting to see who'd take the first shot.

Neither of us were able to take a shot as the rock we landed on began cracking and crumbling away. "Those cretins fouled it up again! But perhaps this can be to my advantage." Jeanne and I both jumped on the rock and landed on the platform of the tower t continue our fight. This time I wasn't going to waste time using bullets. Summoning the **Wicked Weave** I used Madame Butterfly's hands to pound away at Jeanne but they were all countered by her using the same technique.

"What's the matter sweetie? Afraid of something, are you?" Jeanne stood and adjusted the black feather that was in her short hair. Everything that came out this woman's mouth seemed to mock me.

"Afraid? Me?" My indignant reply had the opposite effect of what I was expecting. Turning around Jeanne drifted away.

"This is a waste of my time. You're still not ready." Her departure offended me and I was going to chase after her until I saw her use a wonderful bout of magic. In a flash her body turned into a brilliant red jaguar and sprinted off.

I wanted that power. Watching her I felt my magic humming again but instead of pushing outward I could fill it traveling all over my wrapping me in a cocoon. I started running and found my body transforming of its own accord. As if I already knew the mechanics of the magic Jeanne used.

The **Beast Within** came out and I was swiftly moving forward as a black panther. Changing back into my human body was just as easy as flipping a switch. "Oh my…That was bloody amazing."

* * *

Elsewhere a girl moved the Bayonetta toy from the Pennetum Mountains to the Lumen Enlightenment Commercial District.


	8. Chapter 8: The Gates of Paradise

_Chapter 8: The Gates of Paradise._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bayonetta**

* * *

"Bloody fantastic." my airy voice echoed off the walls. After the fight with dear Jeanne I found my way to the Proving Ground Ruins. Not long after arriving I saw two small little figures waddling around. They appeared blue and blurry meaning they were in the mortal plane.

Now I would have continued after them but a series of deadly traps blocked from moving on. Looking at them made me wonder how those kids got passed. Or if I was just unlucky and some sadist person had to keep throwing challenges my way. My life was really starting to resemble one of those wretched video games I always saw kids playing. I myself didn't like video games, only my favorite arcade game that Rodin had in his bar that let me shoot even more angels. Now that was game.

Making it past all those spikes was a trial. More than once my suit got ripped in a few unsavory places. Luckily I could fix the suit up just by using a little magic. At the end of the traps was a sealed door. I wouldn't be able to force this on open. However there was a glowing light of red coming from a pile of rocks to the left of the door. There must be something important underneath there. My guns made quick work of the rocks. It seems there was lever under all that baggage. The lever was as tall as me though so I wrapped my leg the handle and leaned back pulling until my head was inches from the ground. From my position I watched as these glowing red panels rose put of the ground.

There were three glowing panels. I assumed from the matching circles on the door I would have to somehow hit them all at the same time to open the door. Well at least I wouldn't have a problem reaching the panels, since the deadly traps had stopped jutting spears out of the ground. This challenge called for speed and I had just acquired a new animalistic power.

Jogging forward I felt my body twitching and reshaping itself into the form of a panther. Racing forward I landed on all the panels in mad rush and through my feline eyes I saw the sealed door rise up. Not missing a beat my agile new legs brought me inside the door before it closed again as the panels rose back up from the ground. I roared in triumph.

* * *

"Achoo!" Cereza sneezed cutely. The force of her sneeze caused her glasses to fall. My sister was so clumsy. Always losing her glasses, socks, Cheshire, and anything else she could get her hands on. More than once since we started our journey we had to stop and look for Cheshire because Cereza dropped him and lost sight of the stupid thing. Well I suppose Cheshire wasn't stupid, him just getting lost all the time was stupid. I mean my white rabbit, Rabbi that Mummy made me was never getting lost, although I am sad that I left him behind. I was so busy chasing after Cereza that I left him on the bed.

"My glasses! Where are my glasses." My sister was on her knees looking for the glasses. The silly girl. They were right next to her.

"Here Sissy. You're glasses are right here." I picked the glasses up and put them back on her nose. I'm glad I never lost my glasses. I'm sure it I lost them Cereza would never find them and I'd be crawling around forever.

"Now come on. Daddy said we had to come here to help Mummy! And we can't help her if we have to keep stopping." I held out my hand and helped my sister stand back up. I held on to my sister's hand so she wouldn't get lost and was going to go through the doors but I felt something. This feeling was really familiar, it reminded me of Daddy. Warm and radiant.

"Ahhh! Why are the angels coming after us!? We're not dead yet! Or did we do something wrong Daddy!? Daddy!" The Angels were coming for us with lances. I wanted to protect Cereza like Daddy did for me whenever demons came after me, but I didn't know how. Cereza started crying too, she's such a crybaby. I could feel the tears building up in my eyes too. All I could was hold Cereza and hoped Daddy would come for us.

* * *

"What are you boys doing in here? Are you hiding something from me? Come on…" A group of angels were crowding around something, but my entrance drew them over to me. I slapped them down from the ceiling and made my own runway with their bodies. Walking over each them I smashed their their annoying red heads in. One of the angels though got back up and tried to take a pass at me from behind. The tactic did not end well for him. I grabbed the thing before it could touch me.

"You've been cheating on me, haven't you? Someone else caught your eye?" A couple hard smacks sent the Affinities head flying off and its body flying into the ceiling. I guess I don't know my own strength. Now with all the Affinities gone I could see what it was that had caught their attention. Those two children I had been chasing after. I could see one of them was bawling their eyes out.

"Oh dear…Something tells me I'm going to regret this…" As if to disagree with my statement I heard that familiar wave of melodies enter my mind.

**"My sweet, lovely child…They are the key to your future."** The man's voice entered and exited from my mind. With the departure of the voice came the arrival of more Affinities.

"I'm not normally one to play savior, but I suppose I can make an exception and kill all of you. Just this once, of course." I jumped from Purgatorio to Chaos and grabbed the kids, flipping away from the Affinities' attack. and placing the children on the ground. They would be safe now since I cast a barrier over them. Now it was time to take care of these boys, even though I couldn't completely see them since I wasn't in Purgatorio.

* * *

_"Fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars. Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter…"_

"Mummy!" I couldn't believe it. Mummy had defeated all those bad monsters. Oh, wait I shouldn't call them bad creatures, brother told me they're good angels, but if there good why did they attack us. Mummy was so amazing. She was jumping and running but it all looked so fun, just like dancing. But why was she on the ground and why wasn't she moving. Cerezo was on the other side trying to wake her up too. "Was I just singing?" I heard Mummy whisper. She was awake. I'm so happy.

"Mummy!" I couldn't help shouting and hugging as tight as I could. Cerezo and I hadn't been allowed to go and see her tonight from some reason. The Elder just told us to stay in my room, but then Daddy came and got us.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Slow down, little one. I am not your mother." Mummy had pushed me off and sprung up, knocking Cerezo and me over. Why was she acting like this. Usually Mummy would always be happy to see us. Why wasn't she hugging me. Had we done something wrong and she no longer wanted to be our Mummy. I stood back up. "But..Mummy!" I was stating to whine now. I know Daddy and Mummy both told I shouldn't whine, but I couldn't help it. Mummy was being so mean.

"Will you quit calling me 'Mummy'!" she shouted and stomped her feet. I guess she didn't want me anymore. I really was an "impure child". No one in the clan liked being around me. They all ignored me and all the other little girls my age pulled my hair and took my stuff. The only person who was nice to me was Jeanne and that was because I showed her how to walk on walls, but even then, Jeanne was always getting angry with me and shouting. For some reason when she saw me do it she got really mad and wanted me to show her how to do..What did she call it, **Witch Walk**. I didn't know what it was, I only did it so I could see Mummy whenever the older Witches didn't let me.

Feeling so sad I started crying again. I knew brother was going to be cross with me for crying. He was always telling me big girls didn't cry. But he always started crying when too whenever I cried. "Mummy look at what you did. You made Sissy cry. And I just got her to quit crying earlier. You're being a bad Mummy!" Brother started shouting too. That only made me cry harder. Why was everyone so mad. Brother tried to make me feel better by handing me Cheshire again and rubbing my back. When did I drop him. Suddenly I felt myself being lifted off the ground. Mummy had picked me up by the collar of my dress. I was hanging with my feet dangling and my dress was slightly choking me.

"If there's two things I hate in this world, it's cockroaches and crying babies. Well, a crying baby cockroach would be truly terrible…So don't you dare cry, try to be more like your brother there and quiet down." Mummy was looking at me with a serious face while pointing the butt end of her gun at my nose. Her face was really scary and I didn't want to anger her anymore. Maybe if I was good Mummy would want to be my Mummy again.

"Yes, Mummy." I obediently stopped crying and tried to put on a brave face. Satisfied Mummy dropped me. I ran back to Cerezo while he glared at her and held my hand again. At least Cerezo wasn't mad at me.

"Fine. You've got to be a strong little one to survive in a place like this. What's your names, anyway? Mummy seemed less mad now but she was still pacing around us like she was going to eat us at any moment.

"I'm Cerezo and this is my little Sissy Cereza. Why are you asking Mummy? You should already know our names. You're the one who named us, don't you remember?" My brother was giving attitude to Mummy. I guess he was mad about how she was acting. I hope she doesn't get mad and spank him. Cerezo was only looking after me. I didn't want my brother to get in trouble for that.

"Cerezo and Cereza, matching names huh? You're not from Vigrid, are you little ones? Where are you from? You're a long ways from a garden Miss Cherry and Mister Cherry Tree." Mummy ignored Cerezo's tone and stopped pacing to stand with her hands on hips looking at us. I guess she forgot where we came from.

"We're from my house. Only, brother is just visiting so I don't know where he's from, but we were both born in my house though. I was born first, then brother." I was confused. Why didn't Mummy know all this. Did she hit her head and forget. Next to me though Cerezo stuck his tongue out at me. I probably shouldn't have said Cerezo's younger. He hates it when I do that.

"Well now, I'll hazard a guess this isn't your home, so what on earth are you doing here?"

"Our Daddy told us to come here." Both Cerezo and I answered Mummy at the same time. I thought it was amazing that brother and I could often say the same things at the same time or finish each other's sentences. To me it meant we were really close. Everyone didn't really think so though. I remember Aunty was often thrown off whenever Cerezo and I did it.

"And whereabouts is this 'Daddy' of yours?"

"He was at work, but I don't know where he's gone. I want to go home!" I hugged Mummy's leg again and started pushing against it so she'd move. I didn't like this place, it was cold, dark, and raining. Plus I didn't want anymore angels coming after us.

"No no, silly! We just saw Daddy when we came in. He just said we had to find Mummy and help her before we could go home." Cerezo helped me push Mummy too. We almost knocked her over. "Rezo I don't think that was Daddy. He just looked like him." There was a man who had come along and helped us find our way. And he did look like Daddy but something was off. He had silver hair that was pushed back with a single strand in front hanging in his eyes. He also had bright blue eyes. His clothes were just as white and gold and shiny as Daddy's too, but he just didn't seem like Daddy to me. "No! I'm sure that was Daddy, Reza. No one else has that aura of light about them like Daddy." Cerezo and I's argument continued and we had stopped pushing Mummy. We were just arguing back and forth about whether or not that silver man was Daddy. We eventually stopped after Mummy stomped her foot again.

"I can't just you two along go little ones. So you two better stop arguing and you better not be getting attached to me." Mummy kept tapping her heel. I guess she was mad again.

"Yes, Mummy." Cerezo and I both answered her in tune again.

"Ugh. Come now little ones. I'll help you out of here, but that's all." Mummy started walking and we both started following her. Her ribbon caught my attention so I grabbed onto it. Her head came flying back. Mummy whipped around towards us. "And you little girl have to promise there will be no crying." Mummy started walking again, only to turn back around. "A single tear and you'll be crying alone." She turned and started walking, only t turn back around. "As for you boy, you'd better watch your attitude when speaking to a lady. You two got it?" We both answered her again.

"Okay Mummy." Our repeated answers seemed to annoy her. Mummy just walked off and sighed. Cerezo and I held hands and toddled after her.

* * *

"Hey! This is probably how you got lost to begin with." Mummy picked Sissy up to keep her from running off. Good I didn't want to have to chase after again, only to get lost. But I could see why Cereza wanted to run off. We were inside of Paradiso after we stepped through the portal. This was a breathe of fresh after we had been running around in the cold rain in nothing but our nightgowns. Especially after that big crawling angel kept trying to garble and Cereza in the tunnel. I don't know why all the angels were attacking. They were usually never this aggressive. Usually they would just play with me and Cereza whenever she was with Daddy, Aunty, and me. And Daddy would only call on them if he was busy and needed to do something.

"See Sissy! Paradiso is much prettier than Inferno or Chaos and Purgatorio!" I was always amazed at how beautiful everything looked in Paradiso. Even though it only reflected other images of the realms, it always made everything looked shiny and I could hear everything vibrating with lovely sounds. And the feathers were nice too, they made my nose twitch though. Mummy dropped Cereza again. If she keeps doing that one of these times Cereza isn't going to land on feet. Then she'll start crying again. But I couldn't stay mad cause I felt something. My insides were tingling. Something was coming.

"M-Mummy.." Cereza's scared voice made me grab her hand and look to where she was pointing. Angels. More angels were coming after us from the sky. What is going on. Why are all my friends attacking us.

"Don't worry, it's always scary the first time you see them." Mummy walked in front of us. Was she going to fight them. That wasn't right. Angels were good. They were defenders of justice. Why was Mummy fighting against them.

"So where was I? Oh yes. Your kind invitation. I do hope you've prepared dessert as well. Oh what a lovely tea party! And dancing too! Cereza, Cerezo, my dears, watch and learn!" Mummy was confidently walking around dodging the angels and shooting them. I couldn't really focus on her. I had to keep moving with Cereza to avoid getting stepped on. This was crazy tea party. Mummy managed to get rid of the angels but then that big that had chased us through the tunnel burst through and snatched Cereza who was screaming for help, from me.

"Hey! Let my Sissy go! You can't have her!" I ran and jumped. I grabbed onto my sister's leg and held on as the stupid angel picked her up. Looking up I could see my sister's underwear. I looked back down trying to erase the image I saw. I hoped no one could see my underwear underneath my nightgown. I could hear some voice in my. **"Oh my! This creature is just marvelous. I have to have her to myself! Don't worry my pretty! I'll take good care of you."** I think that was the Angel's voice. Oh no. This guy was one of those creeps Mummy told me to look out for.

"Don't worry Reza! I will not let this ugly guy do 'naughty' things to you!" I tired to climb up Cereza, but the stupid angel put her in his mouth. How disgusting. While I tried kicking the angel in the face I could hear Mummy shouting for us. I saw her jumping towards us but she got batted put of the way by a long axe.

"Don't you touch Mummy either, you creep!" I kicked him again, hoping I'd make a dent, but this guy tried to run off with us. I couldn't see anything, but this guy's pale, but then a saw a big scary black dragon coming towards us. That thing was a demon. I closed my eyes and hoped it didn't eat us. Instead I felt Cereza and me being tossed into the air. We landed into Mummy's arms. I was so glad to see Mummy's pretty face and smile instead of the inside of that dragon's mouth.

Looking back I saw that dragon chewing the angel up. Normally I would've been sad to see an angel get eaten, but this guy tried to run off with my sister and do 'naughty' things to her. I could still hear his voice in my head. "No! My pretty! Don't leave me!" Cereza just stuck her tongue out at him. Cereza's rejection made him must have mad him sad cause he dropped his hand and let the dragon eat him. I kinda felt bad for him.

Then I felt that tingling sensation again. Only this time I could feel it come from Mummy. Strange I thought only angels gave me this feeling. Mummy started floating away. Until something hit in the head. Cereza screamed as Mummy almost dropped her. It was a bullet that hit her and the hole healed itself.

Turning around I saw that there were two Mummies. I looked up and saw the halo floating above this Mummy's head. Only Angels had halos. She's a fake. I bit the fake's arm. When she dropped us I took sissy's hand and pulled her away from the fake and hid by the portal. Both of us watched our Mummy and the fake. They were having some kind of dance off, I guess. I suppose Mummy won too cause the fake attacked her and revealed itself as the **First Sphere Joy**. Or at least that's what I could hear her saying my head. I wasn't able to watch the fight though cause I felt something pulling me through the portal.

**"Come with me little Cerezo."** I didn't know who it was since I could only see arms through the portal and the voice was in my head. I tried to let go of Cereza's hand so she wouldn't get pulled too, but the silly girl kept a hold on my hand trying to pull me back. Unfortunately she wasn't strong enough and we both got pulled through. It was a good effort though.

* * *

"Stop struggling Cerezo, it is only me." I spoke calmly to the younger me despite my annoyance at his kicking and screaming. Was I always this troublesome when I was younger. Heaven knows how my Father put up with me. I see now why he was always smacking me around. This foul-mouthed urchin was the exact opposite of his sister, who was hugging me leg and crying, begging me to let her brother go.

I was holding little Cerezo up with my hands holding on to his side. Getting an idea to calm him down, I started tickling his sides. I knew this would be a weak for him because it was still a weak spot for me. It worked cause he finally stopped struggling and started laughing. The change seemed to calm both kids down.

"Wait you're that funny man that looks like Daddy. What are you doing here? Did you come to take us back home!?" Little Cereza had stopped crying and was pulling on my pants. She may not have been the braver twin but she always was the more clever twin, wasn't she. I placed Cerezo onto the ground and took both their hands and brought them with me.

"Yes little Cereza, I will she you home, just after you help Mummy with her mission. Alright. Until then I'm going to help her look after you." It was strange being with the younger selves of me and my sister. It reminded of of all the good and precious memories we had shared as children. Only my sister didn't remember me or anything about herself. It saddened me that I had lost my only real friend in this world.

* * *

"Mummy!" I had finally managed to find Cereza and Cerezo they were standing in the middle of the bridge. Oddly enough they were standing holding hands with some silver-haired man and Cereza was exuberantly waving and running towards me. I thought her glasses might fall off from all the action. And I could spy with my little eye, Luka harassing the man. I stepped back into the mortal realm of Chaos.

"Mummy!? You're a mom? You!?" Luka shouted and stopped his conversation with the silver-haired man. He was quite worked up, he even stopped Cereza from running and pointed at me. Doesn't he know it's rude to point.

"Come now Cheshire. Look at me. Do I look like I have any interest in children? Now making them…Well, that's another story." I could see Luka blatantly staring at all my assets, as if he was trying to dispute my claim. Like any typical man caught googling he went on the defensive.

"Whoa! Whoa! You're getting the wrong idea. I mean, it might be the right idea. But not right now right, right? Yeah... Uh... Speaking of right, I'm glad I've been standing around waiting for you, because I knew we'd cross paths. See, the only way to reach the upper crust and their gated island of champagne wishes and caviar dreams is over Prominence Bridge." Luka was clearly flustered and was doing a terrible job of covering it up.

"Oh…Yes…The island…Lovely place, isn't it? Oh, now what!?" Luka had picked Cereza up and moved away from me.

"Don't play games with me! You've worked your magic on this poor defenseless child and her brother too, haven't you!? You're a sad, sick woman, you know that? I was their age when you killed my father. Wait… No... You couldn't... Oh my god, you did, didn't you? You killed her parents!" Luka's voice kept going up octaves. My goodness and Jeanne said I had quite the imagination. Wait till she meets Luka and sees what crazy story his journalistic mind comes up with.

"Hmm…Come to think of it, they'll be better off with you. You three are more hassle than you're worth." My decision seemed to shock Luka and I saw that silver man coming over.

"That won't be necessary. Mr. Luka has absolutely no capability to look after either one of these children. Besides they were originally with me. They just happened to run off." The man's firm tone left no room for discussion.

Now that he was closer I got a good look at him. He had a very feminine face. Striking blue eyes and luminescent pale skin, and was that a mole I saw by his lip. His slicked back silver hair also seemed to glow in the moonlight. His clothes stood out too. They were in direct opposite to me. A cream white form-fitting jacket that split off at the waist and matching cream pants with gold and purple accents all over. The most noticeable thing on him was the gold pocket watch he had hanging from a chain around his neck. The watch was eerily similar to mine except it had a blue stone and picture of a sun on it. In fact everything about this man while opposite seemed familiar. I could feel another laps coming on.

* * *

_"You know, technically speaking you and I are supposed to enemies. You're darkness and I'm light. You are a Witch and I am a Sage." He sounded so sad when he was speaking. This was something I had come to learn over time. I always wondered why a part of me always felt uncomfortable around him. It was because of the conflicting elements inside of us. We were both sitting up on the tower watching the moon. This was one of the rare few times he was allowed to visit by the Elder. _

_ "I know, but that never stopped us from being each other's best friends. After all we're one of kind. No one will ever be able to truly understand us 'Impure children'." My voice was just as sad and dejected as his. We looked like quite the pair right now. Two sulking teenagers. One boy with bright shinning silver hair and blue eyes and one girl with pure black hair and gray eyes. I leaned my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder to cheer me up. _

_ "Yes well always have each other."_

* * *

"I don't know why but for some reason I don't trust you! Something is definitely off about you." Coming back to reality I saw that Luka was arguing with the silver man. It seemed Luka didn't want to return Cereza and wanted to take Cerezo as well.

"And pray tell boy, what makes you more qualified to take them when you don't even know them! I happen to be related to them!" Maybe this man was their father, but those kids weren't acting as giddy around him as they were me. Whatever. I'd let those two figure things out. Those children were better off with one of them.

"Just keep a good eye on them, or you're going to catch hell for it. No good deed goes unpunished, and you never know when a monster may sneak up on you. " I pushed my glasses back up and smirked at the two boys fighting over the kids. I'm sure there were millions of woman back in America that would kill to have a situation like this.

"Mummy! Look out!" Cereza was shouting at me and Cerezo joined in his sister's shouting. I jumped back through the portal and took care of the angels behind me.

"How in the—" Luka couldn't finish his sentence because the bridge collapsed. Luckily his wire helped him escape. As for Cerezo, I assumed the silver man got him away safely since he was nowhere to be found.

"Mummy! No!" I could hear Cereza crying out for me as Luka took her away. She was looking right at me as well.

"How can she see me!?" I was shocked and confused. I was Purgatorio, a completely different realm. She shouldn't be able to see me. I let it go. I had other things to deal with.

* * *

Elsewhere a girl moved the Bayonetta toy from the Enlightenment Commercial District to the Vigrid Army Air Force base. While a boy placed a Cerezo toy next to the Bayonetta toy. The tornado on the spot raged on.


	9. Chapter 9: Temperantia and Route 666

_Chapter 9: The Cardinal Virtue of Temperance and Route 666_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bayonetta**

* * *

"Ahh, the lovely Bayonetta. Such beautiful eyes…Despite the passing of time, you still hold the pride of an overseer, don't you?" I could hear some cocky voice, but I couldn't see anyone. I'll take a wild guess that it;s coming from inside that swirling tornado. All around they were cars and trees whipping around from the force of the wind. I casually walked passed all this while adjusting my hair. Finally the thing revealed itself. **Temperantia of the Audito**, a floating angel with two arms of tentacles bigger than the rest of its body and a big ugly face in the middle.

"I feel like a fucking celebrity in this town. See that!? Everyone rushes at me like crazed fans. They still haven't figured out that I don't give autographs." I exclaimed to sky, waving my arms around gesturing to the invisible audience. A bus came falling from the sky on top me. Thinking I was dead the angel started laughing crazily but his laughter came to an end when he saw me relaxing on a stone floating around him.

"Long before this universe came to be, the first Armageddon split reality into light, dark, and chaos. It was in this battle that those who rebelled against the light claimed dominion over the darkness. We have but one goal: resurrecting the Creator and reunifying the Trinity of Realities. That shall be the purpose of your sacrifice." I was cleaning my glasses while this thing droned on. I really hated it when boys talked to much.

"I'm not much for the talkative types. How about we have a little fun instead. You did plan on having fun with me, right? There will be plenty of time for pillow talk afterwards." The statue that I was straddling turned into another angel. I threw the thing at Temperantia's face and started another battle.

* * *

**The Audito Temperantia**

_Dance a Waltz Baby_

As I was falling through the air, Temperantia's fist of tentacles was coming towards me and I had no way of dodging midair. I felt something abruptly collide with me. Instead of tentacles I was greeted with the face of that silver man.

"Careful now. You can't die just yet." The man set me down on a floating platform and faced the angel. He pushed his hands together and summoned a bow. That had to be magic, but it was different from mine. I didn't have time for questions as Temperantia's tentacles came slinging towards us. We both dodged each of the tentacles and proceeded to cut down the slimy critters. I was using my blade for the job while the mystery man's bow had somehow split in two and he was using it as makeshift blades. The angel had had enough of us cutting tentacles so he smashed the platform we had been standing on. I had no trouble jumping from rock to rock using the Beast Within, but I didn't know about the other guy.

I could see some white lion off to the side jumping rocks as well. Could that be him. How was he using the same magic as me.** "Over here Bayonetta!"** I could hear a voice ringing in my mind. The lion was leading me to onto the arm of the angel. Climbing onto the arm we ran side by side, a white lion and a black panther. It was an odd sight. When we reached the edge of its arm we both transformed back and I hacked away at the floating orb connecting Temperantia's arm. The silver man was above me shooting arrows into the orb. The onslaught of attacks caused the orb to burst and the swinging rings around it to break. I summoned the hands of Madame Butterfly and pulled the arm clean off.

The other would be taken care of in the same manner. It was a simply enough plan to follow, and it left Temperantia vulnerable. The silver man grabbed my hand and swung me onto the angel's main body. We were working together like we knew exactly what the other was thinking. I had never had this feeling before. I felt like I could trust this man and that he knew every thought or movement I could make. It made fighting together much easier, but it unnerved me to be this comfortable with a stranger. Once the main body stopped moving, I took care of one of the orbs on the left while Silver took care of the right. Once the orbs were destroyed the angel's face was next. I could feel the magic running as I summoned a multitude of Madame Butterfly's hands to finish off Temperantia's hideous face. Alongside those hands I saw a few white fists as well, it had to be that man. The combined attack left Temperantia with a bloody, broken neck.

"All done? Well, let me give you back your toy then!" I found that same angel from earlier that I threw trying to sneak past me. Killing two birds with one stone I threw the little beast back at Temperantia, which incidentally hit a truck on its way, adding even more damage to the angels. For a cherry on top, I added the little cherub angel from the fountain on top of Temperantia's fallen body. The naughty cherub started gushing out water from its little prick.

"He was right! So wonderfully right! Your eyes…May the Creator, Jubileus, grace you!" The explosion I caused by shooting the cherub in the cock gave Temperantia a nice going away present as he was sucked into Inferno by the demons.

"Bugger. And I didn't make any time for pillow talk." I disappointedly started walking off. Now I had to go find those kids and that silver man.

"Don't worry my dear, there will be plenty of time for that." I heard a merry voice behind me. Whipping around I saw the very man I was thinking about. I thought he looked mysterious in the moonlight, but in the sunlight he looked positively angelic. Who the fuck was this man.

* * *

Elsewhere a girl and boy moved the Bayonetta and Cerezo toys from the Vigrid Holy Air Force Base to the Salvation Highway

* * *

"That bridge in these heels? I don't suppose I can call a cab to get me to the island." This baking heat was making me edgy and the elusiveness of my new friend wasn't helping either. For all his talk the man hadn't said much to me. The closet I'd gotten to talking with him was when I asked for his name and even then he wouldn't tell me. He said I had to figure it out myself. So I just decided to call him Silver for the time being. Maybe he'd get tired of the nickname and tell me his real name. The only other thing I got out of him was that he sent Cerezo with Luka because he decided to assist me. Like I needed help fighting that angel. Other than that, the man had been abnormally silent. Having to walk this long bridge with him in silence really was going to be a trial.

"I wouldn't worry about that. It seems our ride is on its way." Silver crossed his arms and stopped walking, looking back as if he was waiting for something. Curious I looked back to see what he was getting at. A odd tank mobile was coming at us. When it reached us, Silver hopped onto the top of the tank.

"Bayonetta they're closing the gate! You must secure it!" As the tank passed me I could hear Silver shouting from atop the tank. Further down I could see a gate beginning to close. I started rapidly jogging to catch up to them. When I caught up to the tank I switched my body to that of a panther. With the increase of speed I rushed passed them and jumped through the gate, landing on another vehicle. I morphed back to my human body and shot a few holes into the gate. The tank came crashing through the entrance I made in the shape of a heart and continued on. I jumped on top of the tank alongside Silver. We both gazed at each other. Blue met gray. I need to know who he is.

* * *

"Woohoo! Did you see that!? I told you there was nothing to worry about!" I felt so relived we made it through that gate. For a moment I thought we were goners. I'd feel really bad if anything happened to these kids, especially since both Bayonetta and that guy basically threatened to kill me if anything happened to them. I was surprised though that guy dropped Cerezo off to me after the big deal he made on the bridge about not wanting to leave the kids with me.

I reached over and ruffled Cereza's hair causing her to giggle. She was such a little cutie. Long dark locks pulled into makeshift braids cascading down the front of her shoulders and a long bang to the left of her face, with innocent gray eyes framed with large red glasses. When she grows up she's going to make a beautiful woman. I just hope when she's older she won't go running around in a nightgown or carry around a creepy stitched together cat.

"Did you see that Cerezo! Mummy! Mummy saved us!" Cereza was strapped in the seat with her brother and right now she was shaking the kid to get his attention. Cerezo was the exact opposite of his sister. His head was full of light silver hair that seemed to glow and gently fell into his face framing the right and slightly covering his right eye. Right now Cerezo's bright blue eyes were squeezed shut and his gold glasses were falling off his nose. The little guy looked really shaken up from the car ride. I guess he gets car sick. Poor fellow.

"Hello there Cheshire." I heard that sultry voice coming from above me and I could feel a draft. Bayonetta's strikingly gorgeous face was gazing down at me.

"Shit!" Her arrival scared the hell out me and I felt pissed that I thought she was attractive. The shock caused me to swerve the car. Luckily I didn't hit anyone. I could hear Cereza calling out to Bayonetta in the background. "It seems your driving is on par with your journalism." Bayonetta was mocking me as she leaned in from the hood.

"I figured I'd beat you to the island! But the guards had another idea, didn't they? Not my best plan, huh?" I tried to get my cool face back on and acted like Bayonetta's presence did nothing to my rapidly beating heart and lower regions. Why did I always have this reaction to her. She's the murderer of my father. I'm supposed to hate her. "You think you've got me figured out don't you?" She was teasing me now. I got caught up in her eyes.

"We journalists have to have some detective skills, you know? You're after a gem stone. And that stone has to be in the Ithavoll Group Building. I'm headed there too." I turned and looked back to the road before I got too caught up in her eyes. I might fall under some spell.

"How odd. You seem to know where I'm going before I do. Yet you don't seem to know how to drive a car in a straight line." She seemed lost from her tone but then she went back to insulting me.

"What am I, a chauffeur?" My question made Cereza laugh. Cerezo was still desperately clutching the seat. I don't know why Cereza was laughing, I'm not sure she even knows what that is.

"Cheshire, do you have any idea what prolonged walking in this salty air will do to my hair?" Bayonetta pulled her head back out the ceiling of the car and was kneeling on the roof. From my seat I could look up and see she wasn't alone up there, that silver guy was there too.

"Well I tend to use some product when I go to the beach." My joke fell on deaf ears when the tank had explosions happening all around us.

"Little ones! Get down! Put your foot down, Cheshire. We'll take care of our pest problem." I could hear Bayonetta firing off her guns and some swishing noise as well. Just wonderful. It's never easy when she's involved. Just what did I get myself into coming after her. Up above I could hear Bayonetta trash talking whom I assumed was the enemy.

"I'm getting the distinct impression I'm not wanted on that island!? But I love it when people play hard to get!" Driving through this mess was ridiculous. Bayonetta and that silver guy were riding on a motorcycle shooting all over the place causing all kinds of destruction. Worse the bridge collapsed.

"Holy crap! For fuck's sake, that's overdoing it!" I was shouting at the top of my lungs as I watched the bridge fall apart. I hope Cereza and Cerezo don't pick up on my bad language. If they started cursing I'd never hear the end of it.

"Right! Turn Right! Get off the road!" I could hear Bayonetta and that guy both shouting in sync on the roof. How the fuck were they talking in sync. I heard Bayonetta shouting off to some unseen enemy.

"I know you don't want me here, but you really could have been more subtle about it." The tank rumbled as she jumped off. What the hell is going on.

"Boy! Pay more attention to the road and not on my sis…On Bayonetta!" That guy was shouting because I almost got us crushed by a falling rock, but that rock was destroyed by some shinning light. Did that silver guy do that. Man this shit was getting weirder by the moment.

* * *

Elsewhere a girl moved the Bayonetta toy from the Salvation Highway to a set of blocks that said Bayo.


	10. Chapter 10: A Remembrance of Time

_Bayonetta 10: Paradiso- A Remembrance of Time_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bayonetta**

* * *

_It was that time of year again. My birthday was here, which meant that brother and I would to spend one day together with our mother and one day together with our father until christmas where we'd get one week with each parent. It wasn't a lot of time that was given to us, but I always valued any time I got to spend with my family. I was waiting at the gate of Crescent Valley waiting for my brother to show up. Today we'd both spend the day before our birthday here with Mummy, or at least tonight. The Elder wouldn't allow me to have much visitation time and she'd allow even less when my brother was here._

_"Cereza!" I recognized my brother's enthusiastic tenor as he was running down the hill. I could see Aunty Sigyn in the distance too. Since Daddy wasn't allowed to enter the Witch's domain Aunty usually brought my brother though she could never stay, or she brought the two of us to Daddy. I felt my brother lift me off the ground in a tight hug and I eagerly responded back. He was my dear other half. The only person who truly understood me, he was my best friend._

_"Brother, I'm so happy to see you! Did you get my letter about my lessons? I have so much to tell you. I have to tell you about Jeanne, about Mummy, about my Witchly Vows, about everything!" Cerezo had put me down and I was talking his ear and jumping up and down in excitement._

_"I know Sissy! I read them, but I can't wait to hear about it all directly from you. I can't wait to see Mummy too! How's your training going now? Are those girls still being ghastly to you? Do you need me to teach them a lesson?" Cerezo was just as exuberant as me. We were both so overjoyed to see the other after months of separation and infrequent letters._

_"Hmmm. I see you two are catching up just fine. Time is meaningless to you two. It makes my heart swell with happiness to always see your love for one another. There is no greater power, than the love of your family." That soft voice belonged to my Aunt. She must have crept over here while Cerezo and I were talking. When she was close enough my Aunt opened her arms towards me and I ran and huge her. I was getting taller too, now when I hugged my Aunt I reached her shoulders. Sometimes when I hugged her I imagined this is what it would be like if I could hug Mummy._

_"Oh Cereza, you're becoming such a lovely young lady. You're as beautiful as your mother. And soon I imagine, you'll be as formidable as your mother after you start your Witch training. You'll be strong and beautiful, a deadly combination for males. There will be a line of suitors for you. You're father and brother won't know what to do then." She sounded so proud. My face turned red at her praise. I loved my Mummy, but I couldn't help feeling like Sigyn was more of a mother to me and that thought made me feel guilty on the inside. Sigyn must have noticed my internal struggle because she smiled but it was sad smile. I could sense the older witches coming to the gate. It was time for Aunty Sigyn to leave. While they allowed my brother to enter the clan's home due his inherit Umbra blood from Mummy, the clan would not allow Sigyn whose affinity was of the light to enter._

_"Well this goodbye for today you two. I shall be back at dawn tomorrow to retrieve you two." Aunty Sigyn hugged us both and kissed our foreheads before she left. As the gate closed I looked back at Sigyn and hoped she and Daddy wouldn't be too lonely tonight._

* * *

"Bayonetta! Bayonetta you must wake up!" I was frantic. My sister wasn't moving or breathing for that matter. I don't understand why she's in this state. I wasn't pushing any memories into her mind and I could feel nothing wrong with her magic. She was physically fine, but she had no reaction to anything. Could falling into father's portal have done something too her. Having no choice I pushed some of my magic into Bayonetta's chest. The magic entered her heart and caused her to spring up in shock.

"What the fucking bloody hell was that!" Bayonetta whipped her head around to face me and pointed one of her guns in my face. I take it she was upset with my method. I knew forcing some light magic in her body would force the darkness to try and combat it, causing the shock she just felt.

"Well at least now your finally awake." I calmly stood up from my knees and offered her my hand. When she stood up she looked around.

"Jesus. This is…" I figured she would at least remember this place. The silence was then filled with our father's melody.

**"My dear, sweet children…Fear not, for I am watching over you…" **I heard my father's voice and wished he was here instead to help my sister. I didn't have his patience, all I wanted to do was tell my sister everything. Give her the truth so that she'd stop this madness and come to us. Alas, my father explicitly rejected that idea on the basis that Cereza would never awaken as overseer if she did not accomplish it on her own. So for now she would remain Bayonetta to me until she reclaimed her forgotten past as Cereza.

"Did you hear you hear that as well Silver? Or is it just me?" Bayonetta fixed me with an inquisitive look, expecting me to give her a negative answer.

"Of course I heard it. I've been hearing that voice all my life and so have you my dear." I crossed my arms and gazed deeply into her gray eyes, hoping it would strike something in her. Unfortunately it just made Bayonetta laugh that she wasn't the only crazy person around. Done with talking, she proceeded forward from the floating clock tower by jumping on the angelic symbols scattered across the sky. After jumping off the last symbol we ended up in the very same garden that I first approached Bayonetta. I couldn't help but remind her.

"Did you like the flowers I made you that day? They were a lovely batch of Cerezo flowers from a few cherry trees." I don't know how many hints I could keep dropping to her.

"Oh! So that creep in a robe that made flowers pop out the ground was you. I knew I knew you from somewhere. But I get the feeling that's not all I know about you." Bayonetta's tone was casual, but I could tell that she was struggling with something. The usual bravado of arrogance I recently saw from her was dwindling.

Our talk was interrupted by the angels that appeared. Their defeat gifted us with a key that we used on the goddess statue poured out energy that took the shape of a ring and spun in the air. As we walked up the spiraling energy, the we encountered more angels that gave us another key. At the top of the spiral was a rotating ball that had an upside down goddess statue. While Bayonetta was inserting the key, I used a stray falling feather to brush my silver hair that had fallen into my face neatly back against my face with a single strand falling into my right eye. When I finished I noticed Bayonetta staring at me.

"Has something caught your attention dear?" I was a little unnerved by her gaze. It was devoid any emotion. Had she finally remembered me.

"You know, Silver you look an awful lot like that little Cerezo with your hair framing your face. You really must be related. Are you his father?" Her comment disappointed me. While she was at least drawing a connection to me and my younger half, it still was the wrong connection. We weren't little kids anymore. Good effort only meant so much in this day and age.

"I am not that boy's father. Our connection is a bit more complicated than that. One you will come to understand after you regain your memories." I had no ability to be as subtle as my father. My statement caught Bayonetta off guard.

"How do you know about that?" I heard her whisper.

"Because I know you and you know me. I have been a friend to you since the day you were born." Before Bayonetta could reply me to me the ball we were standing on moved and rotated, touching the goddess statue to the tip of a gate. The alignment of the two objects created another spiral of energy.

Bayonetta and I walked up the spiral in silence. It seemed my comment got her to thinking. Our relative peace was disturbed when we reached the top of the platform. A giant ball of blocks was falling towards us. Not wanting to get smashed we both raced down the snake's head. While we were running down the also spiraling snake's body we had to spontaneously dodge bolts of light coming from the sky. Our rampant flipping caused our respective **Witch Time **and **Light Speed** to activate giving us a bit of leeway on the block.

At the end of the snake's body was a ledge leading to another platform. We both jumped and narrowly avoided being crushed by the spinning block.

* * *

"Another bloody challenge." Bayonetta was walking around cursing about video games. How funny that she saw all these challenges as a video game. The thought made me think of my youngest son, Thor. He was quite mechanical genius. The platform had an ornate staff sticking out from a gear mechanism. It seemed one of the cogs was missing. There was also one the mysterious walls here. Bayonetta was over there hacking away at it with he blade. Eventually the wall collapsed and surprisingly turned into the missing cog.

"Well, that's one way to solve the problem dearie." I strolled over to the staff and started turning it while Bayonetta directed me from the ledge on how much further to go. With the road of energy aligned to other side, we now had a path to follow. The path led to the square of Vigrid. I remember this was the square with the bakery we'd always go to for cherry cake, my sister and I's favorite dessert. I was starting to think this trip to Paradiso was just going to be a trip down destruction memory lane. All these places we'd seen so far were places Bayonetta trashed and I had to fix.

"Sis Look out!" I spotted that giant block coming towards Bayonetta and shoved her out of the way. We landed with me on top of her looking back at the giant block.

"Did you just call me sis?" I did't have time to respond since the block bounced back into the air preparing to smash us. Instead of aiming for us it landed on the golden key that appeared, smashing it into five pieces. I stood back up and pulled Bayonetta up as well and told her we needed to collect those broken key fragments. The next few minutes consisted of me and my sister looking all over for the fragments while escaping the bouncing block. Neither of us wanted to get flattened. Once we found all five pieces the block disappeared.

"Well I've never been one to shy away from the addition of toys in certain activities but this toy is a definite turn off." Bayonetta was flipping her hair away from her face as she was walking up the stairs with the reassembled key. She had forgotten about my little slip up. I don't know if I should be happy or sad.

"You're so vulgar for a woman. It's certainly strange for me to see this side of you." The more time I spent with her the more I was starting to see that she was nothing like Cereza. Sweet Cereza would have never said something so perverse. My father would be mortified if he heard her. Well he's probably heard everything she's said.

"Hmm you don't like fun girls then. Such a shame, you look like you could use a bit of excitement in the bedroom." The deviant just kept on with her vulgarity.

"Excitement you say. I don't think I need anymore considering my already lengthy track record." Not to discourage my sister, I indulged in her obscene curiosity.

"And what exactly does that mean. You can't possibly have a woman. You're much too serious." As we were talking we were jumping from symbol to symbol floating in the sky. We had found yet another goddess statue.

"I haven't had a woman. I've had six wives. Six wives and two sons, well and there's my coming daughter." As we reached the last symbol Bayonetta almost fell and missed the ledge of the ruin. I seized her arm to pull her forward onto the ground.

"Bloody hell! I didn't think you'd be the type to settle down let alone marry six women and father children. How is that even possible!? You don't look a day older than me." Our talked had to be adjourned as I could feel a powerful angel approaching. So many distractions today.

* * *

The flying boat angel, **Second Sphere Kinship** was easily taken out by the two us. Between my bow and arrow and my sister's guns nothing could stop the two of us. However I was started to feel guilty about killing my own brethren. The angels were under my legion and yet here I was killing so many of them, but it was all for my family. If there was thing left in this world I believed in it was them. The defeat of the second sphere opened a ramp to an empty portal.

"Oh I despise these things. Traveling doesn't bother me if I'm flying myself, but anything else makes me positively sick." Suspended in the air I was gazing into the empty ring and I could see these vines swinging back and forth. Not only was I going to be pushed into an involuntary rocket launch, but I also had to evade plants. This was ridiculous.

"Come on, man up Silver. It's only a little speeding. Women like fast men." Bayonetta was ridiculing me. She expectantly waited for me to go through the portal. I was always the brave twin I had to do this. I jumped.

"I'm pretty sure that saying is the other way round. Men like fast women. I however do not like fast women. I prefer them slow and along with a good chase."

* * *

"That was awful." I was on the ground wheezing while my sister was standing next me cracking up over my apparent motion sickness. I felt like retching right now. I hated all modes of transportation. After I quelled my fuming stomach we continued on through the floating symbols and spinning tornados until we reached a familiar gate.

"I know this gate. I know it's important, but I can't remember why." Bayonetta was staring at the black gates with a melancholic expression.

"I know this gate as well. I often had to visit it whenever I was allowed to see my sister and mother." I slowly walked forward and touched the cold gate. Even now the gate felt so sorrowful to me. It used to hold two people who were undeniably precious to me.

For some reason I felt Bayonetta yank my collar back. The force she used to throw me would have broken a normal man's neck. I landed on my back with my sister standing next to me. From the sky fell that enormous block.

"That thing. I remember it's an Occult Golem. Something Witches used to dispose of outsiders." Getting back on my feet I summoned my bow again for battle. The golem was more versatile than an angel, it kept transforming to different animals. The only way for to have beaten the beast was for Bayonetta to distract while I shot its orb. The golem was finished after I kicked it sky high and Bayonetta summoned her **Wicked Weave**.

"We make a good team don't we Bayonetta." I grinned at my sister as we both entered the forlorn cave.

* * *

Elsewhere a boy and girl moved the Cerezo and Bayonetta toys to the top of the toy blocks where the angels were floating.


	11. Chapter 11: Paradiso- A Sea of Stars

_Chapter 11: Paradiso- A Sea of Stars_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bayonetta**

* * *

_"In other words, please be true. In other words, I love you."_ My voice was a soft tenor, echoing off the walls of the garden. I had come downstairs into the garden I had created for her. For Rosa, the only woman I have ever loved and will never forget. Her grave was covered in flowers and I often came down here and twined the flowers together.

_"Fill my heart with song. Let me sing forever more. You are all I long for, all I worship and adore." _The song made me think of everything about Rosa. Her lovely smile that filled my heart with joy like I never felt before. Her long flowing black hair that she always kept parted down the middle and pushed behind her ears. Her purple glasses that looked like butterfly wings that would fall down her nose and I'd push them back up her nose. Her long black dress that covered all her skin, but did nothing to hide her wondrous figure. Her serene fighting style of gliding and flying around. Even her abrasive familiar, Cheshire. How I loved her.

Together we had found a meaning to life outside of duty. We both had wanted to escape our lives which were being written out for us without our control. I was to be the Right Eye of the Lumen Sages and she was to be the Left Eye of the Umbra Witches. Perhaps it was fate that we had met and fell in love. _"In other words, please be true. In other words, I love you. In other words, I love you."_ As I sang the final verse to the song I finished braiding the last flower on Rosa's grave. The grave was covered in pink, yellow, and purple flowers. Rosa would have preferred the coloring of the Umbra, but I couldn't bring myself to cover her grave with reminders of the people who had betrayed her.

** "Stop thinking of her. Focus on the future. The Creator will soon be here." **This voice had been haunting me. It had been corrupting me ever since that day. I wouldn't be able to contain this evil much longer. I took off my mask and looked at the monocle's glass. My right eye was faintly glowing blue and throbbing. **"You have a greater destiny to achieve. Fulfill it." **The pain in my right eye was becoming too much.

"Brother! Are you alright? What's wrong with your eye!?" Every thing around me was blurry and spinning. My breaths were coming in short puffs and my heart was racing. I could feel Sigyn's magic trying to soothe the pain in my eye. The intensity of the voice was slowly leaving my mind. As the pain stopped I opened my eyes to see Sigyn above me. She had lain my head in her lap and was rubbing relaxing circles on my temple. I was too tired to move so I remained where I was and looked into my younger sister's eyes. Right now they looked more green than blue. Funny how recently our positions switched. I used to always have to comfort Sigyn and look after her and now it is the other way around.

"Why won't you tell me what ails you brother? This is the fifth time this week I've found you having these seizures of pain. I can't help you if you don't let me Balder." I could hear her tearing up. Oh Sigyn, how could I possibly tell you of what resides inside of me. Your gentle heart would break into millions of pieces at the truth. Sigyn must have seen the refusal in my expression. "How have we come to this point I wonder. I remember I used to tell you every thing and you in turn shared all your secrets with me." I didn't want to hear this. I struggled to move my weary body from Sigyn's lap and stood.

"I have always stood by your side. Through the good and bad. I loved you as my brother and father first. Long before Rosa came. Remember that." Her miserable expression didn't match the strong words coming from her lips. Sigyn was firmly holding my hand as she stared up at me. Her hands were warm compared to my cold feeling hand. Eventually she loosened her grip and replaced her hand with my mask.

"I know that better than anyone Sigyn. I could never have made it this far without my beloved sister."

* * *

"Rosa what am I to do with him? I am so lost." I was laying in the grass in front of Rosa's grave. I had decided to stay after my brother left. My long sunlight blonde hair was fanned out around me like a halo with flowers and grass intwined with it. It was a little chilly in here since I was in my nightgown and robe, but I loved coming down here, it had my two favorite things. Rosa and nature. Rosa, despite my initial dislike of her became like sister to me and nature just brings peace. Though my chills continued in this empty room and my depressed state of mind wasn't making me feel any warmer either.

My brother's plan was madness. How would bringing Jubileus, the Creator onto the mortal plane solve this world's chaos. Chaos is one of many balances in this world. You cannot have order without chaos. Light without dark. There must always be a conflicting force to an opposing force. Why couldn't my brother see this. If Jubileus is allowed to rule then she will ruin this world and none us will live to see it. Even though we are of the light, certainly she will see us as imperfect and thus dream us unfit to live in her world.

"Maybe I am just being too partial to chaos because of how I still feel about Loki. I haven't even seen him in years and yet I still think about him. Did you think about my brother like this Rosa?" I held up my hand and fondly gazed at my silver ring on my left hand. The ring had a single diamond in the middle. The stone was that same odd shade of blue that Loki's powers admitted. I was always curious where he got the stone but he never told me. He never told me a lot of things.

"He just abandoned me and left me at the altar. No warning, no signs, no letters. He just up and disappeared. He really is the God of Nothing. For he left me with nothing." I wanted to pull the ring off and toss it. I had wanted to do that for many years, but I could never bring myself to do it. The little girl in me won't let go. I could feel myself becoming drowsy in this cold room. All my reservations about Jubileus, my family, and world lulled my to sleep. I dreamt of my wedding to Loki.

* * *

"Vigrid…I've been there before." Bayonetta was stroking the faded engravings on the wall. We were both inside the courtyard, or what used to be the courtyard for the witches. This place was nothing but ruins and bad memories. I didn't want to be here at all, this place had too many horrid memories for me. In this instance I was grateful my sister didn't remember any of it. Nonetheless I would tolerate this abysmal place for the possibility of Bayonetta regaining her memories. It appeared this place was having a substantial effect on her, if her constant stopping and frequent pauses were anything to go on.

"Jeanne? Cereza? The little one?" Looking over her shoulder I saw that she found that old wood block I had craved for her. I remember Cereza begged me to make it for her. She always wanted to remember her only friend. At the time I wasn't as frigid with her as I am now. I didn't see any real harm in them two being friends, even Jeanne and I argued like cats and dogs and hated one another. Now I wished that I discouraged the friendship, maybe Cereza wouldn't have been lost to us. Perhaps I should give a warning to my younger self next time I see him. My thought process was disturbed by the rumbling floor that was cracking open like a fissure.

From out the cracks came a swarm of tentacles. One of them managed to snag Bayonetta's foot. Before it pulled her into the hole I shot an arrow at the limb. "Tentacles…Why did it have to be tentacles?" Instead of worrying about the enemy, Bayonetta was hoping around on one foot trying to remove the severed tentacle and complaining about the stain on her heels. Once she was done I proposed we chase after them through the hole.

* * *

"Huh! Silver explain to me why is it we take one step forward only to take two steps back?" Her complaining continued. The hole had taken us back to the square from earlier, only there was a large mechanism in the middle with a staff sticking up in the middle. Multiple of the mysterious walls were around as well.

"Well just think of like this, every set back is just another opportunity for redemption. Or if that doesn't appeal to you then just imagine that there is some sadist motherfucker waiting at the end of these challenges for you to how do say…Fuck Up." My ironic comment hit the mark. Bayonetta was loudly laughing like a madman as she went to demolish her end of mysterious walls. My comment truly was ironic, after all it was my father and I who were causing her to go through all these trials in hopes that she would awaken. But we were absolutely not sadistic motherfuckers, just optimistic pushers. Since I turned the mechanism last time, I allowed Bayonetta to do it this time. Worst decision ever. She jumped on the staff and twirled on it like some harlot. I did not need that image combined with my sister.

"I've been to asking you this Silver, but I keep getting distracted. Why on Earth did you call me sis before?" She looked confused behind her glasses.

"It is because you…" I wanted to tell her. "Because you sincerely remind me of my sister. When you were in danger I couldn't help but think of her. My instincts kicked in. I apologize if I made you feel uncomfortable." I couldn't tell her. My answer disappointed her. Was she expecting me to say something else.

Bayonetta transformed into a panther and jumped to the other ledge. I followed in my lion transformation. We both changed back as we were running down the stairs after we were attacked by past enemies Bayonetta had faced. It was odd seeing these apparitions of Temperantia and Fortitudo that my father had created here in Paradiso. They may been fakes but they fought like the original angels. There defeat was quick compared to the first time Bayonetta had faced them. Although Temperantia had knocked island at the end of the ramp off, causing it to spin.

"It's going to take precise timing to land Bayonetta. If were not careful we could end up falling into a never ending sea of stars. Although that doesn't sound entirely bad."

"For you might. Me on the other hand, I'd like to die doing something a little dirtier." Bayonetta snorted at me. Her remarks were really starting to bother me. How the hell did my sweet innocent Cereza become this promiscuous woman. This century was a bad influence on her. We both managed to jump in sync onto the spinning island only to have to jump onto another. From the platform we jumped from symbol to symbol to a long bridge. All this gravitational changing was making dizzy.

"Oh look those nasty tentacles are back. Well do go on Silver." Bayonetta was pushing me towards the hanging tentacles.

"Oh no no no, that would be rude. Ladies first." I used my Light Speed to get behind my sister and watched as she fell forward from not having my body to push. Bayonetta started cursing at me as she was forced to go first. As we expected the dangling limbs tried to kill us by crushing us with its pointy stems. What a day.

* * *

"What happened to Mummy?" Sissy was hoping around in the grass looking for Mummy. I hope she doesn't trip and start crying. I already had to calm her down this morning after she woke up. "And Daddy too!" He had left me with this strange guy. At least his scarf was fun to chase after.

"Well you see, she just went to look for something, that's all and he went to go help her, I think." Luka bent down and patted my head since I was near but then started mumbling to himself. "I can't believe that witch. Placing these poor helpless children under her spell. And that guy, I don't think he's their dad. If she or him did anything to these kid's parents, I swear…" Luka stopped mumbling and patting my head when Cereza tripped. Aww she tripped again. Expecting her tears I ran over to her and tried to help.

"Mummy." Cereza was crying and trying to wipe dirt off her face. "Don't cry Sissy, it's just a little dirt. It comes right off." I used my sleeve to wipe the dirt off.

"No need to cry…We'll get you to your mom in no time." Luka picked Sissy up and placed her on rock. "Here, I've got some candy is you want." Like a magician he snapped his finger and a red rose candy appeared in his hand. When Cereza saw the candy she stopped crying and happily took the candy. Lucky. "Mmm…What is this? It's yummy."

"I don't know…It's candy. Strawberry, I think? Oh and I've got one for you too Cerezito." Another snap and a blue rose candy appeared. I joyfully took it and thanked Luka. Daddy wouldn't really let me have sweets, he said I ate them too much, but Aunty Sigyn would always sneak me a few.

"Hey kitty, I've got some yummies. Would you like some?" Cereza was trying to feed Cheshire her candy. Watching her made me sad. I didn't have Mr. Rabbit with me, so I couldn't share with him. I bet he was getting really lonely in Cereza's room. I wonder if anybody noticed us gone.

"Is that cat your friend?" Luka was surprised at my sister's toy. Most people were surprised with our toys. I remember Jeanne said people noticed our toys cause they were ragged. I don't know what ragged means, but I think it was supposed to be mean.

"Yes he is. His name is Cheshire. He's cute, isn't he? Mummy made him for me after a cat she had." Cereza shoved Cheshire's stitched body into Luka's face and I could see him frowning.

"Cheshire…What a stupid name." Luckily Cereza didn't hear him. I heard Luka though and threw grass at him. "Hey don't call my Sissy's cat stupid! You're stupid, stupid!" Luka just ignored me though and kept walking. "Well, so much for taking the highway…That just means we're just gonna have to find something else." While Luka was walking back to us I saw him pull another candy out of his jacket. This candy was green. Luka started eating his candy. "Now all I have to figure out is what to do about you two." Luka was making a funny face as he was talking.

"So, Cerezita, Cerezito. That woman's really your mom? His funny face turned into an even funnier smile and his voice was really high.

"Uh-huh! My Mummy is strong and she protects us from scary monsters! Right brother!?" Cereza had called the angels scary again.

"I told you Cereza, the angels aren't scary! They're heaven's knights! The demons are the scary monsters." I would never believe the angels were anything but good guys. Cereza's happy smile turned into a frown. I could tell we were about to start fighting again. "No the angels are bad!" She started it. "No demons are bad!" Back and forth we went not paying attention to Luka.

"Monster? I don't think you two know who the real monsters are."

* * *

Elsewhere a boy and girl moved the Bayonetta and Cerezo toy's from the toy blocks in heaven to the Vigrid Holy Air Force Base.


	12. Chapter 12: Justice

_Chapter 12: The Cardinal Virtue of Justice_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bayonetta**

* * *

"Mummy! Help!" Little Cerezita was shouting for her mom, but I didn't see her anywhere. This is just fucking great. I hate it when there's this nonsense going on around me and I can't even see it.

"Don't panic! I'm here. There's no need to worry about a thing!" I was panicking from all the gunshots and swishing noises I was hearing all around me. It looked like the only calm person here was Cerezito. He was just standing there looking off into space in wonder. What was this kid looking at. I heard something crack. A tree was falling towards Cerezito. I yanked him back before it crushed him. Cereza hugged her brother in relief.

"Get them, Mummy! Get them!" The kids both had sat behind the fallen tree and used it as a shield. What smart kids they were. "Daddy's fighting too. He shouldn't be fighting the angels." Angels. Mummy. Daddy. What were these kids looking at. They must have a great imagination.

"Mommy? Daddy? There's no one here." Cereza took my chin and pointed in the direction she supposedly saw her mom.

"Can't you see? Mummy's fighting the bad monsters for us. Mister, if you don't open your eyes you'll miss everything!" I tried to see to what she was seeing but I saw nothing but dirt kicking everywhere. "Sissy! Let him see your glasses. Maybe that'll help him see" Cerezo was shaking me, hoping it'd help me see, but these kids were just being crazy. "Look with these!" Or at least that's what I thought until Cerezita put her big red glasses on my nose.

"Shit!" It was like my whole world opened up with those glasses. Through the lenses I saw Bayonetta and Silver fighting these winged monsters that looked like angels. When I snatched the glasses off the image was gone like it never existed. When I put them back on I saw the battle again. This was giving me another panic attack. _"Dad!" I could hear my younger self calling out as my dad was lifted in the air and killed. Bayonetta jumped into the air and was shooting bullets everywhere as I stood there in fear._

"Hey Mister! Mister Luka!" The kids were shaking me trying to get my attention. The cold sweat I was feeling slowly faded away to my normal feeling of panic. This made me question everything I ever knew since that day. This time when I opened my eyes I saw one of those winged freaks coming towards us. "Mega Shit!" I picked the kids up and high tailed away from this bloodbath that was bringing up bad memories.

One the winged creatures took a swing at me with its lance and I barely avoided it after hearing Cerezito telling me to duck. I was had hoped that would be the last of it but those creatures started coming from the sky and surrounded us. I gripped Cerezito and Cerezita as close to me as I possibly could. Was I going to die here. I though it was over when I saw one of them coming at me with another lance. This is it. I ducked and shielded the two kids as best I could.

"Cheshire!" I heard that voice alluring voice and opened my eyes. The sky was raining blood and Bayonetta and Silver were standing in front of me. I was never as happy to hear that nickname as I was now. Bayonetta's face never looked so beautiful to me. All the other girls I met before her paled in comparison, with the exception of Sigyn. She was a true angel. Even Silver looked wonderful to my delirious mind.

"Holy Shit!" My admiration came to an end when I almost fell on my ass from the ground cracking. I was really cursing a lot lately. I hope these kids don't pick up on my foul mouth. I could imagine the silver guy having a fit, while Bayonetta laughed at the spectacle.

The rocks were coming apart and Bayonetta was going to fall. Without thinking, my body moved on its own. I relinquished my hold on the kids and vaulted forward to Bayonetta. Before she fell I grasped her hips with one arm and swung the other forward to eject my wire. This moment felt like an eternity. Bayonetta felt so warm and tangible in my arms. I was firmly holding onto to her and she was holding on to my neck, burying her face in my wavy hair. I could feel her cool breaths tickling my neck and smell her enticing perfume. My heart was racing. Why do I feel this way. Is it wrong for me to be attracted to her.

I felt her move her face inches from mine. Her lips were so close. Just a little closer and I could feel them. I bet they tasted like strawberries. Instead of going for my lips Bayonetta glided away from my body, taking all her warmth and sweetness. She was waving at me. Why was she waving. I looked in front of me.

"OH NO!" I was heading straight for a wall. I had too much momentum to stop, so I ended up colliding straight into the wall. How uncool. Every sexy moment I have with a woman is ruined by shit like this. I fell on the ground and lost the glasses. I couldn't see Bayonetta anymore so I searched for the glasses.

"What the hell is that thing?" I got them, but now tentacles were coming out of the ground.

"Mummy!" Cerezita was running towards Bayonetta again. This girl really had a death wish. Why couldn't she be more like her brother and just stay in one place away from danger. "Cerezita, this is way too dangerous!" I chased after her in panic. One of those tentacles coming out of the ground almost hit her, but she was saved by Silver.

"Sweetheart, I'm going to need you stay out of the way with Luka and your brother, while Mummy and I handle this. Okay, sweetheart." Silver was dodging tentacles and saw me coming and threw Cerezita to me. I managed to catch her, but she dropped her toy.

"Cheshire!" Cerezita was crying for her toy but it got taken by one of those tentacles and I couldn't do anything but run back to Cerezo by the forest. It was too dangerous for us.

* * *

"Well, Kitty, what do you think we should do?" I caught little Cereza's toy, after she lost it. Playing with it, I placed on my ear and pretended to hear it. "He's hurt you, has he? Well, we can't be having that now can we?" The rock I was standing on was lifted into the air by one of those awful tentacles. This was absolutely retched. I hated tentacles.

"Bayonetta! This angel is **Iustitia of the Auditio**. He's tricky, be careful!" Silver was on another floating stone yelling to me. It was so nice having my own personal knight. Even if he's a little too serious for my type, but in his case I let that slide because of how useful he is.

"Let's rock, baby!" I tossed Cheshire behind me where he'd be safer and pulled out my guns for another battle.

"How about now, kitty? Still not enough you say? I picked Cheshire up again after my demon took care of Iustitia and placed him at my ear. "You can go another round, can't you?" I was just fucking with the miserable lump guts the angel had been reduced to. I was bit more violent with this particular angel since he was made of those disgusting tentacles and the way he fought by puking out tentacles. He was just abhorrent.

"It was as the Lumen Sage power is indeed magnificent." The ball of flesh still had one functioning face that was talking.

"The Lumen Sage?" Who was this thing talking about. I looked to Silver see if he knew, but his face was completely blank. He had a good poker face.

"Long have two eyes, one light and one dark, watched over the world and its history. It is this power that will allow the creator to start a new cycle of creation. Bayonetta, Cerezo, may Jubileus, the Creator, grace you!" The creature was pulled into Inferno like all the others. All this nonsense these angels were going on about didn't make any sense to me, but why was that thing referring to the little one. I don't have time for this.

"Now where are my other new best friends? I suppose one of them is an adult, so they should be ok." I pushed my blowing hair out of my face and walked off swinging Cheshire alongside the silent Silver.


	13. Chapter 13: The Broken Sky

_Chapter 13: The Broken Sky_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bayonetta**

* * *

"Excuse me, sir, may I have my glasses back?" Mister Luka was still holding on to my glasses in wonder. I guess he was surprised by everything he saw. Like Mummy said, _"It's always scary the first time you see them." _Now I wasn't as scared because I knew Mummy would protect me. Plus I always had my brother too.

"Huh? Oh…Yea…Here you go. Cereza, how did you get such…Magical glasses?" Luka gave me my glasses back and I put them on cause I couldn't see very well, but I ended up missing my nose and dropping them. "Ugh! Cereza you're so silly." Cerezo picked them up and put them on my nose correctly. I could see Cerezo's blue eyes through his glasses. He was probably getting tired of me being clumsy. With my glasses back I could see Luka was still waiting for me to answer.

"The glasses aren't magic, silly. I can see the monsters without them!" I couldn't help laughing when he called my glasses magic. They were just normal glasses.

"Hey. I told you they aren't monsters Sissy. How many times do I have tell you. They're defenders of justice." Cerezo was bumping his shoulder into mine again and frowning. We really were arguing all the time now. Angels and demons. Me and my brother couldn't agree on who the real monsters were. Luka tried to get us to stop.

"Monsters…Not quite. So, uh, has Bayonetta, I mean your mom, been fighting these big bad monsters for a long time?" Cerezo got even madder when Luka said that.

"Not you two! They are not big bad monsters! They must be confused all right. Angels don't just attack people!" Cerezo had let go of my hand and marched in front of Luka and was pulling on his scarf. My brother had such a temper.

"Mummy is a witch, and witches protect people and are very strong. When I grow up, I'll be strong too and I'll protect my Mummy!" I struck a pose of pointing my arm out and holding my glasses like I'd seen Mummy do. "Yeah, witches are supposed to protect people just like sages do, but the witches are always doing naughty things." Cerezo was hanging from Luka's scarf and laughing at my pose while Luka was standing and shaking his head.

"Wait…You two think witches do what!? Aw, forget it." Luka had had pulled my brother off his scarf and put him on his shoulders instead. "Whoa! I'm so high up! Look Sissy, look!" No fair, Cerezo gets to ride on Luka's shoulders. "No point in arguing with a little kid. I'll manage on my own."

"I'm sure you will." Luka jumped back and Cerezo would have fell off his shoulders if Luka didn't grab him.

"Mummy!" She was back and so was that man who looked like daddy.

"You never cease to amuse me, Cheshire. I suppose that's your next target." Mummy was walking towards a big plane. Were we going to ride on that next. I bet it would be so much fun. But I don't think brother will like it, he gets really sick from moving machines for some reason. I remember Daddy told me Cerezo got motion sickness. That didn't make sense to me. How do you get sick from moving.

"This is yours, little one. You didn't cry while I was gone did you?" Mummy gave me back Cheshire. I'm so happy I got him back. I'll have to take better care of him since he got a booboo on his eye while I was gone. "Nope." I shook my head and smiled at Mummy. She smiled back at me and patted my head.

"Cerezo I also brought this for you. I figured you must miss your rabbit so I'll let you use mine." The man who looked like Daddy had picked Cerezo and placed him on the ground. The man pulled a rabbit from behind his back and knelt and gave it to my brother. I was curious so I ran over next to brother get a look at the rabbit. This one looked exactly like my brothers. It had the same white skin with stitches and a red and gold coat. It even had that weird glass like daddy's. How did this man have a toy just like Cerezo's.

"Ah, amazing! He's just like Mr. Rabbit, isn't he Sissy. Hello Rabbi!" Cerezo was making the bunny hop in the air. Well I was happy Cerezo had his friend now. Now Cheshire and Rabbit could play together. The man was smiling. His smile was so sunny, just like daddy. Maybe he was daddy's brother or some other family

"Bayonetta…No matter how I ask, no matter how many times, you always say the same thing." Mummy and Luka were talking. "Come now, kitty. You know it was all ju-" Luka must have been able to read minds because he finished Mummy's sentence. "—a misunderstanding. You're so stubborn. You know that." I stopped playing with Cerezo and looked at Luka. He seemed so sad right now, leaning against the wall.

"My father…He was a journalist, fact he was twice the man I could ever hope to be. He was obsessed with one case his entire career. A case so bizarre it took over his life. They could have made a movie of the details: The followers of darkness, the Umbra Witches, and their light world counterparts, the Lumen Sages, controlling everything with a power known as "The Eyes of the World." Then, the light and dark clans suddenly disappeared from their medieval home in Europe. You may be familiar with the town. You're standing in it. Welcome to Vigrid, 500 years later." Cerezo had stopped playing and was listening to Luka too. All of us were listening to his story.

"Each clan, working at the behest of the powers that be, sought to lead their fractured world towards peace. They both possessed an "Eye," said to have the power to create history, that they used to oversee the world. However, their spirit of cooperation did not last, for amongst them, a pair of young star-crossed lovers conceived a pair of twins that sent the clans on a path to ruin. The woman was thrown in jail, and the man exiled form his clan. However, the girl remained with the Umbra, raised as a black sheep, even amongst the darkness and the boy was raised in exile alongside his father. Since the balance between light and dark had been lost, both clans spiraled into decay. Legend had it that the two "Eyes" could be united to control reality itself, and this legend fueled ambition and desire, leading to a myriad of battles between the clans. In fact, it led to their mutual destruction. My father was mocked for buying such a fairy tale; however, I believed his story. And I believe it more than ever now that I've found you."

This story sounded sad. Both Mummy and the man were standing with gloomy frowns. I slipped my hand into my brothers. He squeezed back to make me feel better.

"The memory of the clan lingers on, despite the passing on 500 years. What on earth was my father searching for? And why did he have to die for it? I have to discover the truth with my own eyes. That's why I haven't given up my chase for it. Or you. The head of the Ithavoll Group, the multi-national that dominates Vigrid, recently tried to sell an enormous gem stone on the black market. If he isn't selling out in the open, it means we're going to have to acquire it by other means. And that starts by sneaking on to that jet."

Luka had finished his story. I wanted to cheer Mummy up. I let go brother's hands and ran to stand next to her on the wall. I did my best to stand and pose like her. Cerezo came over and stood in front of Mummy staring at her funny.

"Mummy, are you looking for something?" Cerezo started patting Mummy's leg to get her attention. I couldn't stand in my pose much longer, so I joined my brother in patting Mummy's leg. "I am little ones." She had to stretch her neck down in order to look at us. "How did you lose it?" I asked her this time. Instead of answering us Mummy asked us both a different question.

"Little ones, do you two have anything you really like? Something really important to you?" For me I wanted to show Cheshire to Mummy, but then I remembered I have something I love even more. I pulled my favorite poet watch from my gown's pocket. "Yes! This! I love it." I showed my golden watch to Mummy. "Oh, me too! I have the same one." Cerezo pulled out his matching watch.

"Where did you two get these?" Mummy picked up our two watches and was looking very close at them. Until she got this startled look on her face.

"You gave it to me, mummy. For my birthday!" Why was Mummy forgetting so many things. "And Daddy gave me mine for my birthday. We have a matching set just like you and Daddy. Don't you remember, Mummy." Cerezo pointed towards the man who looked like daddy. Mummy looked over at him. "Yes don't you remember Bayonetta?" The man just smiled at her.

"When you love something, never lose it. Understand, little one? You must keep it safe close to your heart." Mummy pulled off one of her red ribbons and made a necklace for me to hold the watch. She put the necklace on me and I ran around in joy playing with the necklace.

"Here Bayonetta, use this for Cerezo." The man gave Mummy another ribbon that was blue. Mummy made another necklace for brother and put it on his neck. Now we had matching necklace watches.

While I was playing I heard Mummy shouting for me. When I looked up I saw a bunch of objects coming at me. I was saved by Mister Luka swinging on a wire and catching me. We both landed on the plane, but Luka dropped me and I was rolling off the plane. This was scary, but I mustn't cry. I won't cry.

* * *

"Back to your old self, are we? Why so glum? Something troubling you? Up above in the sky on a cross was dear Jeanne. I was not in the mood to deal with her. My first priority was to find Cereza somewhere on this flying plane.

"Silver why don't you take Cerezo on ahead and see if you can find his sister." Silver had managed to keep Cerezo with him and chased after me.

"Very well. I'll go on ahead. I don't want to deal with this woman. Hold on to me tightly Cerezo." Silver had Cerezo on his shoulders and trudged forward through the whipping wind on the side of the plane. It seems he and Jeanne are already aquatinted, I'll have to find out how they met later. Once they were safely gone I turned my attention back Jeanne.

"Only your constant fretting over my state of affairs. I've no time to play games with you." My tone was serious as was the glare on my face.

"No need to take out your stress on me, Bayonetta. It's clear your worried for the girl." She has her. I lunged for Jeanne, wanting to strangle her and smack that smirk off her face. When I reached her my rage took over and I was swinging kick after at her, but she was dodging all of them and jumped off the cross. "Tell me where she is. Now!"

"My, aren't we attached to our precious little one? Do you like it when she calls you 'Mummy'" Jeanne was standing on the plane now pointing her gun at me.

"You're absolutely delusional. If I leave her, he'll never shut up about it. And his winning is twice as irritating as anything the child could muster." Jeanne laughed at my denial. "You've quite the tongue when it comes to curling round the truth."

"And what about you? What are you hiding? Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think these might mean something to you." I threw Jeanne the wooden block of her and Cereza I found. She was startled at first.

"I've no need for worthless junk." She sneered and threw the block off the side of the plane. How rude. Does she throw every present you give her away.

"Why must you needlessly stumble and stall? Have you forgotten the task with which you have been charged? Make haste for the era of the Creator approaches!" A flying boat appeared and starting chewing Jeanne out. Looks like she's quite the troublemaker. This is the second time I've seen her having a row with her supposed allies.

"I am well aware of my task! But you have forgotten that I do not need your help!" Jeanne in a rage jumped on top of the helm of the ship and started stomping on it while while firing bullets with all four of her guns. With a final slam on what I assumed was the angel's head, the angel went crashing down and shot one of the wings of the plane. What a dumbass woman.

"It seems your little friend is friend is gone forever." I felt time slow down and a rain of bullets were coming for me. I activated my own Witch Time and side stepped them all. Continuing forward I drew all the water in the air together and made a blade of ice. I thew the blade at Jeanne and deactivated **Witch Time**. While she was dodging the blade, she was open for me to tackle her.

"Fill them! Fill your eyes with hatred. Accept your violent fate! Accept it and earn the Left Eye! Prove you deserve it!" Jeanne eyes were reflecting an intense fury and I could feel that same emotion rising up in my chest as were traveling through the air. This feeling was eating away at me. It wanted to come out. It wanted me to destroy everything.

** "Fear not my child, for no harm will come to you. I'm always watching over you…My dear, sweet child." **My fury was cooling as that voice's melody subdued the darkness.

My hesitation allowed Jeanne to push me off and kick me into the hull. The force of her kick sent me plummeting back inside the plane. I came right back up and rolled my neck. It's time to kick ass.

* * *

"Cereza!" Bayonetta ended our fight and went running after the little girl. "Not yet. She isn't ready." I was growing tired of this game. Bayonetta needed to hurry and awaken. I summoned my motorcycle and turned on the engine. I had enough disappointments for today. I was going to get Bayonetta to awaken, if it was the last thing I did. I drove the motorcycle off the plane and into the sky.

* * *

I could hear the rumbling from above stopped. Bayonetta and Jeanne must have ended their fight. "It's so cold." Cerezo was shivering and Cereza was trying to huddle together with her brother. Unfortunately the plane was filled with water from the outside and Cereza slipped and fell into a pool of water, dragging her brother with her. I managed to pull the two out before they got electrocuted, but now we were all sitting waiting for Bayonetta in our wet clothes. My wet hair was proving to be the biggest irritation. It kept sticking to my face and wouldn't be pushed back. I was having a harder time then usual seeing since my hair was in my face. I gave up pushing my hair back and just decided to put on my gold glasses. I imagine I look even more like my younger self right now.

"Cereza, Cerezo come here. I'll try to warm you up." I held open my arms and waited for them to come to me. I had an idea of using my light magic to project heat from body, but I don't know if it's going to work since I'm not adept at using a fire attribute. Lighting was more of my area.

"Okay." they both spoke and moved at the same time into my lap. It was really odd to be around my sister and I's younger selves. 500 years seemed like a long time from now. Thinking back on the memories helped me concentrate on pushing heat through my body.

"Little one! Where are!? Little one! Can you hear me!?" We all heard my sister calling out.

"Mummy! Mummy! Mummy!" Little Cereza hoped out of my arms and went running for Bayonetta. It was funny how attached my sister was to herself. If only she knew the irony of the situation. I stood with Cerezo snuggled in my arms, he was starting to doze off. Man these two are really reminding me of my own kids right now. "Cereza!"

"Mummy! I was so scared." Bayonetta had leaned down to catch Cereza from running into her knees. "No crying now, little one. You know the rules- No cockroaches or crying babies." The plane was starting to rumble even more now.

"Bayonetta! I think you should grab her!" I was holding onto to Cerezo and urged my sister to move. Bayonetta nodded at me and picked Cereza up. It amazed me to this day how children could thaw any heart, no matter how closed up or frozen they were. How I missed my boys and Sola.

"Time to go, little one. Hold on tight, OK?" Bayonetta and I escaped from the collapsing titanic of a plane together with our little charges.

* * *

Elsewhere a boy and girl moved the Bayonetta and Cerezo toys from the Vigrid Holy Air Force Base to Gomorrah Deep.

* * *

"Hmm. It is so wonderful to watch my children with their younger selves. It's refreshing in a way. It has been some time since there was a child here in our home. Though I suppose Thor would count, but he's a rather solitary child isn't he?" Sigyn had come into my office some time ago with a chess board. I decided to indulge her as a means of apology for yesterday. Also I was getting rather fatigued from handling the company and watching my children. I did so much in a day for a man of my age.

"Thor. Yes he's quite different from his brother. I like to think that Thor just has an inquisitive mind and that's why he keeps to himself. I mean what else could he always be doing on that little laptop. Odin on the other hand, is much more lively and wild." Sigyn was back to her cheery self after yesterday's incident in the garden. I could always count on Sigyn to move on from something with a smile. Currently she and I were tried one to one. Whoever won this next game would be the winner of our three set game.

"Thankfully the darling child puts his intelligence to good use. Why the last time he was here Cerezo and I helped him build his own little hammer. The sweet boy even named it. Mjolnir. The mighty Thor and his hammer, Mjolnir. Quite a magnificent birthday present for the boy, If I do say so myself." I moved a knight and cornered her king. Thor really was a genius little boy. I adored him and only wished he and his brother could be here.

"I would say that Cerezo and Thor have a talent for making heavenly weapons. They might even be on par with Father Rodin himself. You on the other have no such talents. Your skills much like mine lie in a more refined area. Like music for example. When is the last time you played anything on the organ? I myself am rather missing my harp." I thought I had cornered her but she ended up corning me by baiting me. She won again. I should just give up on trying to beat her, she learned all forms of games from the god of mischief himself.

"I haven't gone had a chance lately, my dear. Though I would love to go and play. The last I played I was doing a duet with Odin. That wild boy turned the song into his own jazz mix. Odin's a grown man now. It saddens that after all this time he still hasn't settled down. I would have liked to have some more grandchildren. They are such a joy to have around." I started putting the chess pieces back on the board while Sigyn got up and poured us some tea.

"Well, I don't know about him settling down with a wife, brother. But I wouldn't be surprised if Odin had a bunch of grandchildren for you. Odin isn't like Cerezo. The concept of restraints and vows don't mean much to him. He lives a life of freedom." Sigyn handed me a cup of steaming tea.

The thought of my grandchild's overt promiscuity made me want to switch my tea for wine. Odin and Cereza were both promiscuous scoundrels. At least my son had some decent sense, though some his wives he should have never married. Sigyn and I were just sitting at my desk drinking tea, reminiscing.

"Sigyn you were supposed to marry as well. I don't know why you didn't move on from him. You could have found someone else and started your own family Sister. I know how much you love Cerezo. I know sometimes you wish he was yours. More than anything else in the world, you desire a family." I took her hand and traced my finger over her ring.

My heart went out to Sigyn. I knew what it was like to be burned by love and that's why I didn't want her to suffer like me. Sigyn just smiled at me and placed her other hand on top of mine.

"The way you loved Rosa, is the way I loved Loki. I'll never love anyone like I loved him, so it's not fair for me to try and be with someone else. The person I choose to be with deserves my full attention and love. Besides I have my hands full with keeping you and your son in line." My sister and I just stayed in my office talking. It was like old times.


	14. Chapter 14: Prudence

_Chapter 14: The cardinal Virtue of Prudence_

**After this chapter I won't be updating again unless the story generates at least five reviews per chapter. I can see that hundreds of people are starting to read my story, but without any feedback I'm not as motivated to update chapters as periodically. Also my compatriot story featuring Balder and Sigyn growing up is now open to suggestions for plot ideas. I have a general story that I'm running on, but I'd also like to hear what people might want to read. Any ideas for In between two worlds can be posted as reviews or PMS.**

* * *

"Let's go!" Luka shouted as he swung down from the helicopter. This man is amazingly resilient. Every time I think he's done for, he comes back like an annoying cold.

Bayonetta and I both hurried towards him with the kids safely tucked in our arms. The plane was quickly sinking and falling apart. I could feel another angel coming for us. The never ending attacks were becoming tiring. Not to mention with every death for the legions of light, I felt the darkness in me crying for more bloodshed. The thought of the darkness swallowing my light made me shiver. I am holy instrument with a divine purpose, all my actions are for the benefit of the Trinities. That's what I had to keep telling myself every time I felt a dark pull on my heart whenever I killed an angel.

Once we reached Luka we handed him Cerezo and Cereza for safekeeping. This man was at least good for babysitting. Both the kids were crying for us not to leave them. I was reminded of my sons again.

"It's OK, little ones, we'll be right back." Bayonetta gave the twins a reassuring smile and walked into the portal to Purgatorio.

I stood by my sister's side and watched Luka and the kids being pulled up to the helicopter by the wire. Their cries got quieter as they rose into the rainy sky. Once they were safely out of the way I turned my attention back to our approaching battle. The body of the plane was demolished as the giant boat of an angel flew through the plane and forced the two of us to jump onto a floating wing from the wreckage.

"The woman fled so swiftly. I am reminded why we have come to rely upon the unreliable nature of humanity." The boat with legs and wings started walking towards my us on the water. This angel was massive compared to the others. **Auditio Sapientia**, another one of the higher level angels. My father truly was sending quality opponents for my sister. I just wish at this point they would stop coming.

"A valuable lesson, but not my purpose. I have come to evaluate you and determine whether you are worthy of your role in the resurrection of the creator, Jubileus." Sapientia was calmly talking. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a large object coming towards me. I leaned back and the stray wing missed me by an inch. Instead the wing was lodged in Sapientia's large mouth, preventing him from talking.

"Another talkative type. I don't think I've got time to entertain your blather. I'd much rather hear it straight from your boss." Bayonetta was idly walking in circles.

"Are you serious Bayonetta? You almost hit me!" I was mildly shouting at her. I couldn't believe this girl just threw that with me in the line of fire with no warning.

"Well you did't get hit so I don't see what you're fussing about Silver."

"By the gods woman, you are insufferable! You don't just try and kill your allies for fun." While we were arguing over my sister's lack of care, Sapientia had chewed the wing in one big chomp.

"You speak of our 'boss'!? The resurrection 500 years ago fell victim to his human ineptitude, and we were unable to revive the Creator. However, I must thank the Sage for his witch hunts. His impetus eradicated a vile clan from this Earth." Sapientia was annoyed now and so was I.

How dare he talk about my father like that. My parents were just two people caught on the wrong sides. I wanted to throw another wing into his mouth. This angel would receive no mercy from me. I was having a hard time just standing and not breaking this angel's legs off. Bayonetta needed to hear all of this.

"The witch hunts?" I heard my sister whisper.

"Thanks to his efforts, this town has become a source of strength and we've gained a foothold strong enough to orchestrate the Creator's resurrection. All that remains is awakening the **Left Eye**, and uniting the **Eyes of the World**. Then the new era of creation shall arrive!" A tidal wave had swept away the last of the plane. Bayonetta and I had made surfboards out of the broken pieces. It looks like we'll be surfing instead running. What utter nonsense.

* * *

**Audito Sapientia**

_Dance through the waves_

"This is fantastic! I love this kind of mayhem!" I was using my magic to control the water and propel me forward to Sapientia. Surfing on the water was making me feel extremely giddy. Silver on the other hand had no such joy for our predicament. He was off to side avoiding Sapientia's legs while shooting arrows at the faces on his legs. Right now my guns would prove more useful. Getting closer to the beast's legs I started firing rounds of bullets at the ugly faces.

The water around us started swirling. Sapientia swung his large tail knocking me off my board and sending me flying. I felt myself collide with a hard chest. Silver had caught me.

"How did you dodge that Silver!?" I was holding on to his neck as he was holding me like a bride. There wasn't enough room on the board for the two of us to stand on it.

"I went underwater! Sapientia is too big, don't try to dodge him like you would a normal opponent." Silver adjusted me in his arms as he glided left and right to get back to my board. We were just about to reach it, when the giant boat jumped and dived into the water. The change in weight caused a tsunami that took us underwater. Great now my hair's going to get wet.

We swam to the surface only to see a large fin coming towards us. Now the bloody boat was a fish. Make your mind angel. With no boards Silver and I kicked off of each other to escape the incoming fin. I found my board again and hoped back on. Silver was no where in sight.

Back on board, I summoned my spider demon. Before I could command it to attack. The angel started running in the opposite direction. What a coward. I jumped off the board and flew over onto its back. Standing on Sapientia I summoned the fists of Madame Butterfly and steered the fish boat towards Phantasmaraneae. My spider ripped off its horns and face.

Enraged Sapientia dived back into the water and created a cyclone. While I was speeding through the vortex I caught up to Silver who surfing along the current. Together we plunged down further into the cyclone. We reached the bottom and found Sapientia's large head sticking up at us. I continued forward and pulled out my blade and started swiping at its face. Behind me Silver was charging up his bow. I felt something intensely hot coming from behind me. I veered back away from Sapientia's face and narrowly dogged Silver's flaming arrow.

"Payback's a bitch, isn't it Bayonetta."

I ignored the sore loser and summoned the spider again to finish off this fish boat. While were at the top of the cyclone, Sapientia fell down into a spider web where its limbs were violently ripped from its body from the baby spiders Phantasmaraneae summoned. Its head was left behind though.

"I have no idea why you would want this stone, it would look absolutely terrible on you. Much too flashy." Nothing like some last minute trash talking after brutally mutilating an angel.

"Stone? You think this all about some worthless rock!? May Jubileus, the Creator, grace you!" Another angel went down laughing into Inferno. Done with this I jumped off my board and flew with Silver to the Helicopter Cheshire and the little ones were aboard.

* * *

"Welcome aboard, Cheshire." Bayonetta's voice scared the shit out of me. I almost fell out of the helicopter with the kids. When is this woman going to stop popping out of nowhere.

"Oh, fucking hell!" I'm going to die of a heart attack before this is all over.

"Mummy!" Cerezito and Cerezita both called out to Bayonetta in sync. Twins are creepy. Thank goodness I never had one. I made into the pilots seat while the kids reconnected with their mom and Silver, who I'm not sure about their dad.

"I told you I'd be right back." In the mirror I could see Bayonetta stroking Cerezita's head while Cerezito was laying on her lap. Silver came up and joined me in the copilot seat.

"Shouldn't you be, you know, flying this thing? I'm a bit occupied at the moment." Bayonetta looked me right in the eye through the mirror. I was so busy staring at her that the helicopter was about to crash into the water. I quickly pulled up and saved us all from drowning.

"Well so much for the subtle approach. We might as well have speakers on this thing blaring Ride of the fucking Valkyries."

"Watch your language around the children, boy!" Silver was reprimanding me like I was a child to him. Though he is right, I really do need to watch myself around them. Wouldn't want them picking up bad words before they even become teens.

"Come now. We're VIPs. You know, nothing says you've made it in life like a private helicopter." Bayonetta was laughing in the back. What a high strung woman.

"Then welcome aboard Air Luka Flight 001. This your captain, LUKA, speaking. Fasten your seat belts as this may be a bumpy flight." I thought I would choke from the heavy amount of sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"Just be quiet and fly boy. And KEEP your eyes on the sky. I don't want anymore accidents for today." Silver didn't seem to appreciate my humor. I just weakly chuckled and smiled a smile that looked more like a scowl. I just couldn't get break with these people.

* * *

Elsewhere a girl and boy moved the Bayonetta and Cerezo toys from Granuis Deep to Isla del Sol

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed and please review**


	15. Chapter 15: Isla del Sol

_Chapter 15: Isla del Sol_

* * *

"You're really not going to like what comes next. I hope you know that." I looked back into Bayonetta's hypnotic gray eyes.

"Don't tell me. Air Cheshire has awful in-flight entertainment and horrendous food?" Bayonetta was sucking on a lollipop while stroking Cerezito's head. The little boy had fallen asleep holding his rabbit on her lap while his sister was playing airplane with her cat. I couldn't stop watching Bayonetta's lips as she sucked on that sweet lollipop. I could imagine her lips elsewhere. My train of thought was broken when Cerezita got up and was flying Cheshire in my face.

"Think about it. Those things that downed the jet aren't just going to let us land on their island. You think we can just say 'Hey we're here!' and they'll bring us a cake? Things look good from up here. But further down you go the harder it is to not notice the reality….of things?" My speech was interrupted again as I was watching Bayonetta in the mirror. She had leaned forward and through the mirror I could see an ample amount of her breast. They were perfectly round and smooth and there was water dripping, no sliding down the crevice of her tan package.

"Cheshire. Look." Bayonetta had gotten up from her seat in the back and was right next to me. What I saw in the mirror wasn't half as good as directly looking at them. Oh man.

"Oh…I'm looking." My voice had gotten much lower and huskier. I could feel my pants getting hot despite how cold it was.

"You sodding Imp! Keep your bloody eyes on the sky!" Silver's enraged shout made me turn back to the window.

"Oh, fuck me!" My desperate cry rang through the skies as the missiles hit the helicopter. I fell through fire and my ears were ringing. I guess I'm dead.

"Welcome to my fantasy zone. Get ready!" Wow even in death I still hear her sexy voice.

Around me I felt more flames and heard explosions. Opening my eyes I saw that I was having from a fucking missile.

"AH! WHAT THE FUCK!" I was screaming for the entire ride towards Isla del Sol.

Up above the missile was where I assumed Bayonetta and Silver were. I could hear gunshots going off and the twins in the background yelling "Get them!". Ever since I put those glasses on I seem to be able to see those creatures a little bit more. I couldn't see their full figures, but I could see blurry outlines of them. And man were there a bunch of them coming at us from all angles, but every time one got close they got shot down. The worst part was all the rolling over and dodging that was screwing me over.

"Oh Fuck my life!" I couldn't stop screaming. All I wanted to do was make it to the island in one piece.

* * *

"It's brilliant, mummy!" I was holding on to Mummy's leg, but I wasn't scared. The lights all around us were so pretty and bright.

"Rezo you should see it too!" I was shouting back at my brother who was holding on to this floating thing really hard. He wouldn't let go at all during the ride. I guess he was sick again. The funny man who looked like Daddy was rubbing brother's back to make him feel better. I could tell the funny man was sick too from his pale face. This ride was so much fun though.

"Welcome to Isla del Sol, island of wealth and power!"

Some lady in red was coming at us on another floating thing. Mummy jumped off and started kicking at her. I ran to the edge and looked at Mummy and the lady fighting and wanted to help her.

"Cereza!" The funny man picked me up with brother in his arms and jumped off the floating thing. I opened my eyes after the man put me down. We were on some building and so was Mummy and the red lady.

"Jeanne." I heard Mummy say. That's not possible. How could her name be Jeanne too and she looked like her too. My friend was the only Jeanne I knew, maybe this was her Mummy.

"If you've made it this far, that should be enough. You're back to your old self. This is where we finish what was started so long ago."

"A friend of my enemy is also my enemy. Be it Witch or Sage." Mummy had started pacing and pulled out her guns. She was getting scary.

"The Lumen Sages…They were our counterbalance as overseers. Between us there was a law that was never to be broken. It stated that 'The intersection of light and dark would bring calamity to this earth.' But 500 years ago, twins were born in clear violation of this tenet. One of those twins was you and the other was your new friend."

"Silver you're my…" I don't understand what's going on. Mummy has this scary look on her face and she won't stop staring at the funny man. The funny man looks like he's in pain too and he won't stop squeezing brother's hands.

"500 years ago." Mummy was holding her head. Does she have a headache. I don't know what do. I squeezed Cheshire closer to my chest.

"The disaster this caused sent the clans into a spiral of chaos that continues to be felt to this day. You, the half-breed of light and dark, are one of those at the center of that chaos. Allowing you to exist is a danger that cannot be accepted." Jeanne's Mummy approached us pulled out her own guns.

"'When the **Eyes of the World **are within our grasp,the power of creation will be awakened. That is why the** Left Eye**, our treasured **Left Eye**, will never fall into the hands of another!' Those were Jeanne's final words as she stabbed you in the chest sister. Her decision changed your life." The funny man called Mummy sister. So is he my uncle then. My new uncle let go of brother's hand and walked over to Mummy and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes,the Left Eye, our treasured Left Eye, will never fall into the hands of another! Bayonetta, it is time that this is brought to an end. That you are brought to an end!"

"You…You did it." Mummy and my uncle were mad at Jeanne's Mummy. I was scared now. Brother must have felt my change in emotion. He came and stood next to me and held my hand.

"It is our charge as witches to protect the treasures of the clan…By any means necessary. Even if it means burning every inch of this island to a crisp." I saw her hold up her hand with some funny object in her hand. Before she could push the button on it though Mister Luka came out of nowhere in a car and snatched out of her hand.

"I'm really beginning to hate missiles. You know, I have no idea what the hell you girls got going on here, but you don't mind if I take this off your hands, do ya?…Get in, Cerezita and Cerezito." Mister Luka yanked both of us by our nightgowns and pulled us into the van and drove off. I knew Mummy would win.

* * *

**Umbra Witch Jeanne**

_Dance to Remember_

"Bayonetta. Time is of the essence. This can wait no longer!" Jeanne was taunting me. I wanted to go after Cereza and Cerezo but Jeanne wasn't going to let me go.

"Sister…" Silver wasn't able to finish his sentence after Jeanne came at me.

Jeanne launched into a series of kicks that I countered with my own. I could feel something inside of me growing. One of my kicks managed break through Jeanne's and she went flying into a section of glass. The amount of adrenaline in my body was pushing to me to a all new high. I was falling into a series of flips and kicks that were knew to me and yet so familiar. Our fight was causing the building we were on to crumble.

We both jumped onto a building with a large statue of wings. We were hanging off the side of the building fighting. I could see a golden light in the sky from the reflection on the glass, that turned out to be Silver floating with wings. In the middle of an attack Jeanne stepped back and her red jumpsuit changed into a tight white suit made of her hair. The Umbra uniform. Jeanne was my sister witch after all. We were like opposites. My midnight black hair and ivory and red jumpsuit versus her pale blonde hair and cream and gold jumpsuit. My thrusts and jabs were countered by her summoning arms from her **Wicked Weave**.

A missile was coming towards us as well but Jeanne didn't seem perturbed. She jumped and landed on the missile, guiding it to me. I jumped onto the missile and continued to pursue Jeanne. We both summoned the hands of sponsors and had a punching match. My rapid summoning outpaced Jeanne and pushed her off the missile. She landed on the veranda of building. I followed her and used the fountain to shield me from her bullets.

When she came from above I summoned a heel to kick her away. She summoned her own heel and canceled my attack. She was starting slow down. Sliding on the ground I spun and kicked at her sending her into the air. While she was midair Jeanne turned and summoned more **Wicked Weaves**. Our punching and kicking seemed to go on for forever until Jeanne ran out of magic. She was completely open now. My unlimited punches sent her flying for the second time.

"Now it's decided." Jeanne was lying on the ground by the fountain, exhausted from the battle.

"So it is." Looking down at her I felt a mixture of happiness and sadness.

"The fear is not gone from your eyes…"

"Fear?"

"The memories you've held for 500 years are the source of your fear. They cloud your vision. But now, you've accepted your fate. That is how you bested me. That is why you possess the most beloved of Umbran Treasures. That is why you possess the **Left Eye**."

"We fought for this stone…And because of it everyone died." I pulled the gem out of my watch for us both to see. How could one little stone cause so much pain.

"That gem brings back so many memories…" Jeanne gently took the gem out my hand and raised it up to the moon. I saw some inscription appearing on it. I couldn't read the words but I felt that vision of being stabbed come back.

* * *

_"That is why the Left Eye, our treasured Left Eye, will never fall into the hands of another. I will not stand for the ambition of a treacherous Lumen Sage who disrupted our age old balance. Your path ends here!" Jeanne was protecting me. _

_ I couldn't do anything right now. My Mummy is dead. Poor Mummy. I couldn't save her. The one person I wanted to protect died in my arms. The angels were surrounding us. Jeanne was valiantly destroying each and every one, but more just kept coming. I wanted to help but my body wouldn't move. It was paralyzed with grief and denial. The only thing I could do was cry. Cry for the bitter and lonely life my mother led. Cry for my own unfair life. _

_ My grief began to overwhelm me. I could feel something pulling me open. The force was trying to rip me apart in order to come out. I couldn't control it. Why did I ever accept that stupid gem. The tearing stopped and said gem was floating in front of me. I felt too tired to look at Jeanne._

_ "Do not fear your fate. Stand…Cereza."_

* * *

"In the innocence of our childhood, we used to play together as friends. But as time passed, perhaps even my eyes were clouded with fear." The memory faded away and so was Jeanne right now. I tightly grasped her hand as she almost dropped the gem.

"We were..?" I heard my voice cracking. Too many memories had resurfaced in mind.

"Do not fear your fate. Stand, Cereza. Stand and open your eyes. For with every truth, there is another one to be seen." Jeanne grabbed her gun and shot at me. She was pushing me away again. Right at that moment a missile landed where Jeanne was and the explosion sent me crashing into the glass of another building. I landed on the ground with a loud thump and screech from me. As I sat up I saw the veranda in flames.

"Jeanne." The depths of despair I felt were enough to make a few tears come out my eyes. I've never cried since I awoke, but the hot droplets fell anyway. I stayed on my knees and mourned the loss of my only friend. The only one who looked at me in the darkness of my childhood and saw a person instead of a abomination. In my moment of despair I felt warm arms wrap around my shoulders and a body pressed against my back.

"Cerezo" I knew who he was now. How could I have ever forgotten him.

"Yes, my dear sweet sister. You finally called out for me. I will always be here to protect you, even from your own heart." His soft tenor calmed my sobs. My brother held my shoulders tighter and leaned his head on my neck. I softly cried into his arms and felt a piece of me had returned.

* * *

"Hey. is it over!?"Luka shouted as he came off the elevator with my sister in his arms. The silly girl fell asleep.

Mummy was shocked to see us. Her face was really sad and I could see tears on her face. Daddy was with her too and was holding her. Why was my Mummy crying. If someone hurt her then I was going to beat them up. Daddy let Mummy go, so she could wipe the tears off.

"What!? It's not like you don't scare the shit out of me all the time!?"

"Cereza! Cerezo!" Mummy put both her hands on my cheeks to make sure I was alright. I wanted to make her feel better so I smiled at her. She smiled back at me but it was still sad.

"I don't know whether to shoot you or to take you to Vegas for good luck, Cheshire."

"Give me more credit that that. If you must know. Where L.U.K.A. Luka is concerned, there's no such thing as luck. Only skill."

"Yeah Mummy, Luka grabbed us both and swung out into the air like a bird." Mummy rubbed my head and fixed my glasses. She was being really nice now compared to before. It's making my face burn.

"You didn't expect me to trust bitches…I mean witches, did you, Bayonetta!?" Luka held out his hand and helped Mummy up and he wouldn't stop staring at her. I don't like that. Luka keeps staring at my Mummy like Aunty stares at cakes. Daddy must have not liked it either cause he was making a mad face at Luka.

"How's the other little one?" Mummy started rubbing Reza's back.

"Out like a light, but OK other than that. What about you? You really think I'm gonna let myself be seen in public with a girl looking all beat up like that?" Luka magically pulled out another one of those sweets and gave one to Mummy. My mouth started watering.

"I look dreadful, do I? You'll have to learn to wipe that stupid look off your face or I'll never let you keep chasing me around this world. Got that. Luka." Mummy swiped the sweet out of his hand and walked off. Daddy followed after her.

"Now that's more like." Luka snapped his finger and was about to run off but I grabbed his pants and pulled on them.

"What's wrong Cerezito?" I merely held out my hand to him.

"Here you go Cerezito." Luka sighed and handed me a blue candy. I happily held Luka's hand as he led me along.

"Mister Luka you really are the candyman. I think that's even better than anything my Daddy could ever do."

* * *

Elsewhere the Bayonetta and Cerezo toys were next to a large building with wings.

* * *

**At least 5 reviews and I'll update again.**


	16. Chapter 16: Tower of Truth

_Chapter 16: A Tower of Truth_

**On the insistence of dear Spazapho who has faithfully reviewed every chapter and a few others, I've gone ahead and updated. There's only going to be a few chapters left following the game. After that I'll go straight on to Bayonetta 2 as a sequel story.**

* * *

"Welcome back, little one." I saw Mummy standing in front of a gold door with the funny man. I knew she would win.

"Mummy…Where are we?" I was really sleepy right now. I had a dream about swimming in a lake with all my family. All I wanna do is go to bed with with everyone. Luka set me down next to my brother.

"It looks like someone's expecting us. Awfully nice of them to roll out the red carpet."

"Luka, you need to get one thing straight—"

"Yeah. I know. 'I won't look after you, so don't screw up.' I got things under control."

"Let's go. Stay next to me, little ones." Mummy grabbed my hand and Cerezo's hand and led us through the doors but then I heard something in my head.

**"Rise my child! Rise to realize your true potential! Unleash your power and awaken the Eyes of the world!**" I knew this voice.

"Daddy…!?" Cerezo and I both spoke at the same time.

"What?" Mummy was shocked and let go of our hands.

"Daddy! It's Daddy!" Both Cerezo and I were jumping around in joy. He was here. Now our family would be complete.

"Daddy?"

"Of course, Mummy! Can't you hear him? OK, Daddy. I'm coming…And I'll bring Mummy with me." I ran ahead and pulled Cerezo with me. We'd finally be a family again.

"Little ones, wait!" Mummy chased after us.

"This way, Mummy!" Now we were going to play a game of tag. All the voices faded away.

**"Little ones! Little ones! Help me brother!"**

**"Yes, let's go sister!"**

**"Cerezita! Cerezito! Bayonetta! Silver! Damn it."**

* * *

My sister had finally remembered me. All the pieces to the puzzle were finally coming together. My father's patient planing was paying off at last. We were both quickly climbing up the stairs after our younger selves. My hair fell into my face again from all the motion. Pushing my hair back seems pointless.

"Cerezo…" My sister had called out to me but she seemed hesitant to speak to me.

"What is it Cereza? You never need to be afraid or hesitant to talk to me. I…I am your other half after all." My genuine statement made Bayonetta stop.

She was standing a stair above me so when she turned around I had to look up at her to meet her gaze. That usual fierceness in her eyes was replaced with apprehensiveness. Was it too soon for me to call her Cereza. Perhaps I should have waited. I was starting to get nervous from her stare. How unbelievable that my sister can make me nervous but my wife doesn't install this kind of anxiety in me.

"Cerezo…Are those two…" Instead of finishing her question, she started playing with the hair hanging from my face.

"Why do you always wear your hair pushed back like that, you look so much younger with it like this." Cereza was adjusting my hair so it looked more like my younger self. I wonder if she was consciously doing this.

"I wear my hair pushed back for many reason. The most important is that I want emulate a man I greatly admire and worship."

"I see."

Cereza's odd behavior ended and she continued climbing the stairs. As we made our way up the stairs fighting angels along the way we made it to the winding corridor. It was getting extremely dark outside. Tonight was going to be the darkest and longest night this world's ever known.

"Cerezo, where have you been all these years and what have you been doing?" Her question threw me off guard and for a moment I didn't have an answer. Should I tell her the truth. No I wasn't the one she needed to hear this from. I couldn't bring up the long past with her without breaking down from every tragedy I've experienced.

"If you're asking why I wasn't there when you woke up, then it's because I didn't know. I have the last 500 years with the belief that you were eternally lost from me. And only quite recently I found out you were alive. Yes alive but not awake. My father…No our father told me you remembered nothing of the past. That you were a blank slate…To be quite honest I was afraid of meeting you. The thought of you looking at me and not knowing me, it broke what fragile pieces I have left in me." I was trembling and struggling to remain calm in front of her at this point.

We were walking side by side through the corridor. I could almost imagine this was 500 years ago with us strolling through some town together. I was trying very hard to keep my composure but the depths of loneliness came out of my very gait. It was a loneliness we were both always familiar with. Both of us never had the chance of a normal life and the lives we did lead were full of blood and isolation. There wasn't any room for joy.

"Cerezo…I'm.."

Poor Cereza. She was so overwhelmed by her returning memories. Right now she's having to adjustment to two parts of her life invading her mind. She must be internally struggling. It will all come to rest soon though.

"Calm your mind dear sister. Soon we shall be at the top of the tower. And you will be reunited with your real family and all will be set right."

* * *

"Knock Knock! Daddy we're here!" I could hear my sweet children banging their little hands on my office door.

While their older selves were being forced to climb the tower, the little ones I allowed to come here through the elevator and use my office door that was magically connected to my private study.

I looked at my sister sitting across from me. Sigyn had changed out of her cloak and donned her official robes as a follower of the Laguna. Her dress was very similar mine except they were accented with shades of purple. She had even put her beautiful gold hair all up into a neat bun with a row of my peacock feathers adorning the bun off to the side. She looked so lovely. If only I could have given her better.

"Sigyn would you be a dear and get the door for them?" I stopped my depressing train of thought and focused on the young innocent faces I would now see.

"Of course Balder, I'm fairly excited to see these two as kids again after all this time." Sigyn opened the door and was nearly knocked over by the force of Cerezo and Cereza tackling her with a fierce hug.

"Oh my goodness! You two have gotten so strong." Sigyn was kissing both of their heads.

"Aunty Sigyn!" They were both talking in sync again. I found that trait of the twins to be rather endearing. The ability to have such a close bond with another person that you are able to be completely in sync with that person. Now that is a lovely bond to have.

"Now calm down you two. Why don't you go over there with Daddy and have something to eat with him, hmm. I know you two must be famished after that long trip." Sigyn led them over to my desk and immediately Cereza climbed into my lap and was spraying kisses all over my face. I lightly chuckled at her display of affection. Compared to my chilly skin Cereza was warm like the sun.

"Daddy! I missed you so much, but I had fun with Mummy and I didn't cry at all! I was big girl Daddy!"

"Did you now. Well that's a good girl. Soon you'll grow big and be as lovely and talented as your mother." I stroked Cereza's soft black hair that reminded me so much of Rosa. When she was younger I used to always help her comb her hair with my peacock feathers. Cereza would sit on my lap in front of the vanity I placed in her and Cerezo's room and I would comb out her hair. Cereza loved it when I braided her hair. So that was usually how I did it for her, but then she started insisting on putting red ribbons in her hair like her mother. Rosa had given her the old ribbons she used. She looks exactly like her mother.

"Cerezo, don't you want to go sit on your father's lap like your sister?" Sigyn was trying to push Cerezo towards me but the boy was being shy and wouldn't approach me.

While Cereza was always the wallflower scared of her own shadow, she had no qualms with lavishing people with affection Cerezo on the other hand was more reserved on such matters and often needed encouraging. My strictness on him has caused the boy to be afraid of being affectionate. I suppose my habit of taking him with me during missions did not help the matter either. Looking back, I wish I could have shown my love for him more clearly. His gender should not have prevented me from showering him with love.

"My dear son won't you come join me. I have two arms for the both of you." I reached my hand out to my son hoping he'd come to me. I may not entirely look myself from 500 years ago, but the twins still at least recognized me as their father.

"Come on Rezo! Daddy loves us both!" At his sister's urging Cerezo finally came over and climbed on my lap and kissed my cheek after he hugged me.

"Daddy I missed you too." I cradled the two between me and softly gazed at their sweet innocent faces. There was nothing in this world I cherished more than my two beloved children. They were everything I could have ever wanted. If only Rosa could have been here in this perfect moment.

"Now why don't you two tell Daddy all about the fun trip you had with Mummy while you eat." I gently kissed both Cereza and Cerezo on the head.

Sigyn came over and placed the tray of food in front of the twins and helped them eat. It would be time for me to send them back soon. These precious moments sustained me as I waited for my other children to make it to the top of the tower. My soul had felt lighter than it had in years in these few moments.

* * *

As we were climbing up more angels appeared. At this point I was infinitely tired of dealing with them. Though when giant angels started showing up and demolishing the side of the building to get to my sister, I felt like I was reaching my boiling point. I could care less about the damage done to everywhere else but the Ithavoll building was different story. My father, Sigyn and I had created this place. I would not let this building burn to the ground in this ensuing madness. Which is why I was more than happy to shoot the annoying angel out of the shy with the battling guns we had on the side of the building. Really the guns were supposed to be used to fend off air raids from military power but I suppose a floating angel counts as a air raid.

"Ah this is going to be a problem." I was adjusting my glasses to help me see up where the elevator was.

"For you maybe, but not me."

All the power had been cut for the elevators since we were going around causing chaos with our battles. The security guards while not being able to see probably knew something was happening and cut us off. On one hand it's good we have such capable men on the other hand it makes my job of getting Cereza to my father harder.

"Well you go on ahead moon walk up the wall. I'll just fly up." I flicked my arm towards the wall since the moon was shinning through the glass.

"With pleasure baby brother. Try to keep won't you. And it's not moon walking it's Witch Walking." Cereza mocked me and started walking up the wall. I glared at her back in response to slight on my age.

"Hmph. You're only seven minutes older than me." I scoffed and turned myself into a majestic white hawk. While my sister was walking up the wall I was flapping my wings to go higher.

The open latch at the top of the elevator led us to face a giant goddess statue and floating panels. It was a marvelous statue. One of our most prized creations. I could only admire its beauty for so long before Cereza pulled me along to continue up the ramp of energy leading to a pole. I knew the pole had to turn and I was still traumatized from Cereza's last display so I opted to turn the wheel.

"Ugh. Why does everything have to be a puzzle. I'm ready to just kill whoever is at the top of this tower just because of these never ending challenges." Cereza pushed her glasses up with her gun. I could tell she was reaching her boiling point too. All around us were glowing panels. If we waited to long the panels would disappear and we'd fall to our deaths. My father really was an evil genius. It's not enough to have to have strength you also have to have intelligence.

"Ahh! My building! My building is going to burn to the ground at this rate." I was moaning at the destruction another angel caused. Half the building was demolished now after we ran from the explosion it caused on the side of the building.

"I think you should give up on the idea that this building is going to remain standing. If you haven't noticed, none of our battles end without destroying the place."

Maybe she was right. Maybe I should give up on saving the Ithavoll Building. At least we had finally made it to my father's private study. Our younger selves were surely to waiting for us inside and nothing would be the same for us after this moment.

* * *

Elsewhere the ball atop the Ithavoll Building glowed bright yellow


	17. Chapter 17: The Lumen SAge

_Chapter 17: The Lumen Sage_

* * *

The study resembled more of a religious chapel. There were rows and rows of pegs for people circling the elevated desk at the bottom of the stairs. At the center lied a small desk upon a red carpet with gold accents. The desk appeared completely normal, whereas the wall behind the desk was its own piece of art. The wall was shinning gold in between each layer of disks and on the disks were symbols of a foreign language and banners with the same symbols hanging from the disks. The detail of the room astounded the mind of one witch, were it not for the sound of a man's voice, surely she would have remained standing at the entrance.

"What follows those living in the light is nothing but the profound, empty darkness born from the shadow that grows longer as they approach the brilliant radiance. To truly see, your eyes must be open to both light and dark. Don't you agree, my dear child?" Balder was applying a cherry red lipstick onto little Cereza's lips as he was speaking. His voice resounded throughout the room instead of its usual ploy of speaking directly to someone's mind. The sermon was to enlighten his returned daughter and bring her back to his side.

Cerezo had made his way down the steps to his father's desk and stood on the other side of the desk opposite to Sigyn who was holding the sleeping younger Cerezo watching the reactions of Bayonetta. Expectantly Cerezo motioned his head for his sister to come and join the family but Bayonetta shook her head and remained where she was standing.

"Mummy's here! Mummy's here! Mummy! Cerezo wake up! Mummy's here!" Cereza was bouncing on her father's lap in anticipation for the arrival of her mother. and calling out to her brother. Unfortunately her brother remained deeply asleep in his aunt's warm embrace.

"Cereza let your brother sleep, he has had a very long day." Sigyn gently shushed Cereza's shouting. Cereza sat back down on her father's lap.

"Little one…" Bayonetta whispered to herself. The truth of the situation left her unsure of everything around her. What she once believed had been destroyed and was being filled with a new reality.

"You've arrived…My dear, sweet Cereza alongside your brother Cerezo, just as I'd hoped. My my…why the grim face, my dear. As a child, your smile was warmer than the sun and it was never brighter than when you were with your family." Balder was still turned away from his daughter but he could see her lovely reflection from the mural on the wall. It disappointed him that she choose to remain defensive and secluded at the edge of his study. Though that was to be expected with her lack of memories.

"So you are the last of the Lumen Sages."

"I am indeed, but your brother and Sigyn shall carry on the legacy." Balder finished combing Cereza's hair back into place and turned his chair around to finally see his lost daughter in person.

"My name is Balder. But if you so choose, you may address me as Father." When Balder faced his daughter he saw Rosa reflected in her. Standing strong his daughter glared down at him in cold indifference. The sight pained him. Over twenty years of raising and nurturing her and she stared at him as if he was stranger. Though in this situation he was a complete stranger to her. Balder glanced over at his son to see his reaction and saw the same pain he was feeling swimming in his son's eyes. Balder leaned down and kissed Cereza's head as she yawned and continued on, ignoring the pain in his chest.

"There is much you have forgotten-It has been 500 years since we last met. If your memories were still intact, This would have been a much more emotional reconciliation."

"Yes I wish I could have helped you remember more alas memories are a tricky form of magic. Tamper too much with them though…and they'll shatter…At least you remember me for the most part." Cerezo was leaning on his father's desk wiping his glasses off and looking dejected.

"Little brother." Bayonetta gave him a doleful expression and turned back to her so called father. "How did you get the girl and boy?" The earlier expression of melancholy was gone and replaced with hostility.

"Where shall I begin?" Balder ignored her tone and rose out of his chair with Cereza and began to pace around his study as he talked.

"We, the Lumen Sages, and your Umbra Witches, have long been the overseers of history each bearing witness with their own **'eye'**. This is how our universe's…" Balder stopped pacing for a moment to demonstrate to Bayonetta. Standing in front of his orrery, Balder let a trickle of his magic move the miniature planets that represented the Trinities in the orrery. "Existence was preserved." Balder continued his pacing.

"However, for 500 years, you have been exiled from the world's affairs." Balder stopped once more to cease the movement of the orrery. Once it had stopped he faced Bayonetta again. "You are the** Left Eye** of the **Eyes of the World**."

"Could you dispense with the riddles and just tell me what these sodding **Eyes** actually are!" Bayonetta was starting to get highly agitated and wouldn't stop tapping her foot.

"Sister there is no need for you to be disrespectful to our father!" Cerezo mildly admonished his sister.

"And I don't need to hear about your 'daddy worship'!"

"My goodness even in adulthood the bickering doesn't stop." Sigyn was sighing as she went and occupied her brother's empty seat at his desk. Cerezo and Bayonetta both glared at her. She was careful not to jostle little Cerezo too much as she was sitting. While she knew Cerezo was a deep sleeper she still didn't want to wake him, lest he have one of his sleepy tantrums.

Before Cerezo could reply to either woman, Balder approached his son and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Your years of slumber have caused you to forget many things, even as we stand on the verge of the resurrection of the Creator…The resurrection of Jubileus." Seeing his son had effectively calmed down, Balder glided over to the pink Cerezo tree he kept in his office. The tree had first been a seed his son had given him a long time ago. Like himself the tree had aged over the years and finally bloomed. While he was lecturing Balder searched for two flower branches for his children.

"There is but one way to return your epoch of forgotten memories and open your eye of the overseer. Your uncorrupted eye had to be exposed to the history it could not see." Balder had found two branches that had bloomed yet. "Ah…" he plucked one branch and used magic to make it bloom. Once the flowers had opened, he placed the branch of flowers in little Cereza's hair. His sweet daughter had fallen asleep. The other branch he pulled out.

"Your battles…Your struggles…Everything you've experienced in this town has been a stepping stone to your enlightenment. It has all been done for the** Left Eye**." Balder had made it back over to his desk. He leaned down and placed the branch in one of little Cerezo's upper pockets, for some reason Rosa had been inclined to sew pockets on her boy's nightgown. He and Sigyn both watched the brach bloom with pink flowers.

"I've had enough of your philosophical pretensions. I won't ask again. Where did you get the girl and her brother?" In her anger Bayonetta had pulled out a gun and pointed it at Balder. Or that's what she intended but Cerezo was blocking her aim. He was standing below her on a step. Bayonetta was shocked to suddenly see him so close to her.

"You're really going to point a gun at our father? Are you going to shoot him as well, or me for that matter, sister?" Cerezo was coldly glaring at Bayonetta and clenching and unclenching his hands.

"Now, now there is no need for that my dear, sweet children…Your question has been answered. All this has been done to awaken the **Left Eye**. For that you had to see yourself once more."

"You are truly beyond salvation, Sage." Bayonetta lowered her gun from her brother's forehead.

"Ahh…Salvation. Such a curious word. I marked the path to salvation with light. However, no matter how brilliant that light grows, the darkness within the human heart grows even darker. Light, Dark, and Chaos between…Three realities once split shall be brought together to create a new universe in the image of the of the old. To these ends, leading to the Festival of Resurrection 500 years ago, I fanned the flames of terror, spurring on the witch hunts. However, despite the people's relief in the return of Jubileus, the Creator, the **Left Eye** was out of reach. Since then, I have devoted myself to this town's prosperity. And now it is time for my preparations to bear fruit. Jubileus will be resurrected, we will become the **Eyes of the World**, and a new universe will take hold!"

"I could never call the man behind this nightmare 'Father'!" Bayonetta was vehemently shaking her head. What this man was saying was ludicrous.

"What do you mean…This is the dream of every being with even a tiny fragment of light in them. It has been foretold centuries ago that Jubileus would arise and bring light to this world. Sister, wouldn't it be wonderful if this whole world was like Paradiso. There would be no need for Chaos or even Inferno. Isn't it time that the scales were tipped in our favor" Cerezo was holding Bayonetta's hands, fervently trying to make her see reason.

"Well I'm not a being of light and I could never live in such a stagnant world" Bayonetta slid her hands out of Cerezo's landlocked away from him.

"Yes you are. Deny it all you want. But you are just like me…A half breed between light and darkness." Cerezo stepped down from his place and returned to his father. As he was walking down the stairs Cerezo and everyone heard the sound of clapping.

"Great speech, big guy. And I knew I would be seeing you again Angel. I just didn't think it would be in this setting. Talk about irony." From a dark corner in the room emerged Luka in all his arrogant glory and blew kisses to Bayonetta and Sigyn.

"Luka." Bayonetta wasn't all that surprised to see him. The man had a knack for showing up everywhere something important was happening.

"Ugh, you're still here boy. I had hoped when I sealed you out, you would have just left or stayed downstairs. But I should have guessed you'd keep sticking your nose in business you have no place in." Cerezo had stopped his descent to tiredly scowl at the human. Luka in return blew another kiss to Cerezo, who scowled even more at the jokester.

"Getting a bit ahead of ourselves, aren't we Mr. Big Shot Ithavoll Executive? Salvation, light…You take this entrepreneurial philosophy a bit seriously, don't ya? But its all diarrhea of the mouth, if you ask me. History is littered with famous genocidal figures just like you…Or should I say infamous genocidal figures." Luka was idly walking around admiring the art in the room ignoring the high levels of danger he was sensing.

"You must be Luka, journalist extraordinaire. I must say, I'm truly impressed you've made it this far, child. Like father, like son, I suppose." If Balder seemed annoyed by Luka's presence he didn't let it show on his face.

"What? How do you know about me?" Luka was petrified.

"I'm afraid that is because of me Luka. Your father truly was quite the journalist and I often utilized his skills but then he started investigating matters that he shouldn't…Unfortunately for him his curiosity got the better of him. I suppose his death is more my fault than anything. Giving a man the fruit of forbidden knowledge always has bad endings. And for that I am truly sorry about what had to be done to him." Sigyn was stroking little Cerezo's head in order to comfort herself as she spoke to Luka. Her own sins weighed heavily on her heart, but soon she would be able to correct them. She just needed to have the strength to do what is necessary.

"Luka, Luka, Luka…Your father had problems with my philosophies. It's fine to investigate, but when malicious rumors start to spread, I must see to it they come to a stop. For being kind enough to ascertain that my long lost Cereza was at the bottom of some lake, I granted him his final wish, and accepted his permanent resignation."

"You bastard!" Luka shouted and ran at Balder. He was stopped and suspended in the air by a group of Affinities. Luka struggled to free himself from the blurry enemies he could barely see. Remembering the day his dad died caused Luka to have a panic attack. In his panic the Affinities became clear as day to him. "It was these things that did." Luka was shakily whispering to himself.

"Balder! Don't do this to him…Think of Cereza!" Sigyn had stood from the desk and was trying to persuade her brother.

"I think not Sigyn. He knows far too much and is a danger to himself and us. Besides you are of no use to me; however, I am not without dignity. I will allow you to die in the same manner as your father." As Balder was going to snap his fingers Sigyn had reached out to stop him, but she was caught by Cerezo and forced to watch as Balder order the angels to kill Luka.

Before the angels could tear Luka apart, Bayonetta shot all of them with her guns and raced towards him. Luka fell through the air and was expecting to hit the ground but he was caught midair by a force of crackling magic. The magic responded to Balder's movement. Balder swung his arm and Luka went speeding through the window.

"Luka!" Both Bayonetta and Sigyn screamed in agony after the boy's fate. Bayonetta in a vain attempt to save him chased after him but only managed touch his fingertips as he went plummeting out the window. Bayonetta laid on the ground with her arm out still reaching for Luka. She had lost another important person.

"Well, I guess my plan has gone right out the window." Balder chuckled to himself.

"You have terrible humor, father." Cerezo let Sigyn go. Balder rewarded his son's comment with a playful slap on his head. While the slap was meant to be a joke, it still had enough force to knock Cerezo's glasses off. Luckily he caught them and put them back on.

"Such a shame that sacrifice had to be made. But if destiny is not fulfilled soon, this tragedy will be repeated as nauseam. Speaking of tragedy, I suppose you've met Jeanne? While she sealed you away and kept you from trouble, after falling into our hands, she's been incredibly useful. Although her distinct lack of obedience required a bit of mental…Reprogramming. Her tragic end led you directly to me, just as planned. The time for awakening the **Left Eye **is soon. Fear not, my dear sweet Cereza." During his speech Balder had made it to the top of the stairs where Bayonetta was after Luka was killed.

Bayonetta stood up and whipped around , shooting at her father. She didn't want to hear anything else from this man's mouth. To hell with Cerezo's adoration of him, she was going to kill him for everything he's done.

Time was stopped. The bullets were inches from Balder's face and he simply grabbed them. Flowing faster than the eye could see, Balder rearranged the bullets to fly away from Bayonetta's head. He flicked his wrist and time was restored. Bayonetta was distracted by the rounds hurtling passed her head and didn't have to time to react to Balder seizing her around the neck.

"That's it Cereza. Do not fear your fate. Stand tall, my child. Realize your true potential!" Balder tossed Bayonetta passed Cerezo and Sigyn. The magic of light and dark were sizzling around Bayonetta prevented either Cerezo or Sigyn from helping her. Balder had forced open the dormant magic in Bayonetta.

"Cereza, we are one, my child." Balder held little Cereza up in his arms as if he was baptizing her. The overwhelming magic coming from the two distorted everything in the study.

"What is going on! This isn't like Balder's magic at all!" Sigyn was forced to hold on to both Cerezos from the force of magic exerting in the room.

Little Cereza was then absorbed into Balder's body magnifying his power. The overload of power surged and covered everything in a bright blue explosion of light.

* * *

**The Lumen Sage Father Balder**

_Dance with your Father_

"Ah!" Cereza had landed on a falling ramp from my study. As for Cerezo he was flying with his own wings and using a barrier to protect his younger self. Sigyn was floating using the peacock feathers in her hair as makeshift wings. Those two would stay out of our fight and witness a grand new beginning.

The amount of power I was feeling was incredible. Nothing before could ever surmount this. My dear, sweet Cereza has so much potential. Even at this age her magic exceeds the levels of most the Sages I knew. Imagine if I had my son too, I would be unstoppable.

**"Now it is time! Awaken the Eyes!" **The madness of the voice in my head was ringing louder than ever before. It too knew that the culmination of our plans was reaching its zenith. This time Cereza would see her own strength through unattained eyes.

I spread the peacock wings attached to my back and soared down after Cereza. In the dark of the night I appeared as a luminous golden angel and felt the eyes of all the angels in Paradiso on me. I could hear them as well. They were all singing a beautiful song in reverence to me.

As I reached Cereza I zipped past her and knocked her to the ground. When she stood back up she repeatedly swung at me with a blade. I countered her swings with my own blade of heat. We continued with the two of us matching the other strike for strike and leaving small gashes on each other. Gliding past one of her attacks I snapped my fingers and summoned a column of fire beneath her feet. My girl managed to dodge at the last second and knock me back with a kick to my stomach. As I was reeling from her kick in the air she summoned one of her vile Infernals. A dragon's head descended on me and swallowed me into its black mouth. Inside I formed a barrier and felt that barrier bounce from the creatures attempts to consume me. I slipped out of the barrier and savagely broke the creature's jaw. The head lobbed off to the side and faded back to Inferno. It was going to take more than a simple summoning to defeat me.

As I looked down on Cereza I summoned a rain of flaming meteorites to keep her occupied. Switching from her sword to a pair of claws, Cereza stated the meteorites right back at me. The few that made it towards me I batted out the way like flies. It seemed the meteorites were just a distraction for her. Behind me Bayonetta swiped her claws at me and landed a good scratch on my back that I could feel bleeding. I smirked at her and snapped my fingers again. From below one of the tower skyscrapers in the city came rocketing towards us and hit the ramp we were on. I floating above the skyscraper and saw Cereza coming running at me in the form of a panther along the glass of the skyscraper. Another snap of my fingers and the satellite orbiting above us fired scorching lasers at Cereza.

She managed to dodge them all and summoned another demon. This time it was a long winding insect. How I hated insects. I summoned another larger barrier. However this time the demon managed to break my barrier. I sent a blasting wave of fire along the insect's body, effectively killing it and returning it to Inferno. Taking a moment for myself I took one of my feathers and brushed my hair back into place. That filthy thing had almost touched me. Finished with my grooming I blew on the feather, scattering it to small tiny pieces. Flying back to Cereza I engaged her in another series of sword strikes. She was starting to rapidly slow down. Avoiding a kick to my head I snapped again and watched as the satellite plunged down onto Cereza on the floating rubble.

Gazing down I saw that my daughter had collapsed and was plummeting down to the ground. It couldn't be that she was done. Was this the limit of her power. Before I could think anymore I felt burning bands of fire wrapping around my body. The bands held me in place and were searing through my arms, legs and neck. This wasn't dark magic, this was light. It couldn't be. I know she wouldn't betray me.

* * *

"Now Cereza! Fire while you have a chance." I could't believe I was doing this. All my life I loved my brother because he was the only family I had left in the world. He raised, he taught me everything I know, he loved me as his younger sister. And yet I betrayed him.

While Cereza had fallen unconscious from the impact I was watching, hoping that she would be able to overcome him so I wouldn't have to do it. That was naive of me to think. Balder alone was too powerful, but combined with Cereza's latent magic. There was no way she was going to win on her own. I decided to take fate into my own hands. I pushed my magic to form a barrier around Cerezo and dived after Cereza. After I caught her midair I pushed all of the rest of my magic to summon chains strong enough to hold Balder.

"Don't fuck with a witch!" I was holding Cereza in my arms as we floated in the sky. As Cereza prepared fire at Balder she pulled a tub of lipstick out of her chest and loaded it into her gun. As she fired I saw the bullet head towards my brother's head in slow motion. My tears, however were rapidly falling.

"May Jubileus, the Creator, grace you!" My brother's final words rang in my ears.

* * *

"Father! Father! Father!" I was screaming with all the capacity my lungs could handle as I was ferociously pounding on the walls of the barrier Sigyn had trapped me in. How could she do this. She's my aunt. She's his sister. One final punch shattered the barrier and I wasted no time. I dived after my father in a shower of broken gold glass.

"Daddy!Daddy!" I had managed to catch my father before he hit the ground. Together we both gently floated to the ground. I felt all the warm golden magic diffusing in my body. He still wasn't moving no matter how many times I called out to him. He was even paler than before and I couldn't feel any magic from him.

"Dad! Daddy no! You can't die! You're all I have of my family. Please don't leave me." My glasses had fogged up and I couldn't see anything. I yanked them off without a care and cradled my father's lifeless body to me. My cries and wails were pathetic but I couldn't feel anything but the splitting feeling of what was left of my heart being ripped out and shattered. Hadn't I already lost enough over these years. Losing my father was pushing me over edge. I had never even considered the possibility of him dying, of him not being around.

"Wake up father! There's still so many things we have to do! Wake up…I still need you to help me with Freya…I ned you to be there for her birth." My wails were becoming softer and my voice was breaking. I just held on tighter to him, willing him to wake.

"Cerezo…He's gone. There's nothing you can do." I felt her hand on my shoulder.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME! YOU'RE THE REASON HE'S DEAD!" I violently turned around and slapped her hand off me. I could the electricity crackling off me. Sigyn had been roughly pushed back by the force and was on the ground.

"Cerezo…I'm your Aunt." She had the gall to be crying. Neither of us would be feeling this broken if she hadn't betrayed us.

"You're dead to me!" She was still trying to approach me. I summoned a rain of arrows and fired them at her feet.

"You truly do hate me now Cerezo. You've never raised a hand to me before." She looked as broken as I felt right now, but I don't care. I'll never forgive her for this.

My sister landed next with both our younger selves in her arms and a missile flew over us with Luka attached and dropped him. What a fucking great reunion for them.

* * *

"I've got to give you credit, Bayonetta. You never cease to impress." Luka the little devil had managed to survive.

"You haven't seen the half of it." I tried to be my old cocky self, but it just didn't seem right anymore. I killed my father. From this moment on I would never be same.

"Oh, I've seen enough…Well that about wraps it up, huh?"

"Nor yet." I walked towards the portal that had fallen to return our younger selves to their rightful times. Right now that matters more. I would deal with my brother when I returned. My watch reacted to the portal and took me back to my old room.

"Mummy…Daddy…" Little Cereza was moaning in her sleep as I placed her down after her brother.

"No need to be afraid, little one. The nightmare is over. Everything was just a dream. You're a strong little girl. There is nothing you cannot overcome." I stroked little Cereza's head to lull her back to sleep.

"Mummy…Did you find it? What you were looking for?"

"Yes, I found it. So don't you worry anymore. You just keep your treasure safe too." Little Cereza was starting to fall back asleep but as I glanced to side I saw little Cerezo looking right at me.

"Mummy will you give this back to uncle? I have my own Mr. Rabbit here and I don't want uncle to be sad or lonely." Little Cerezo handed me the other rabbit my brother gave to him.

"Yes I'll be sure to give it to him." I gingerly took the toy from him.

"Don't worry Mummy, whenever I feel sad or upset I just play with Mr. Rabbit and I feel all better."

"Is that so. Well it's time for you to go back to sleep. And remember to always look out for your sister because you're a good brother."

"I will Mummy. Could you sing for us. It helps Reza sleep." He was already dosing off but I relented and sang for the two of them.

"Sleep well little ones. _Fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars. Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars. In other words, hold my hand. In other words, darling…_" As I finished the song I felt myself being transported back to my time.

My return was filled with enormous pain in my chest. I could feel a flow memories in my head being rewritten. "I'm not afraid anymore, Mummy. No matter what…There's nothing I cannot do." What have I done. My memory of Jeanne stabbing me and sealing me away was gone. Instead she never sealed me away. I fought alongside her and the clan on that fateful day the angels attacked. The pain was getting worse. The **Eye** had awakened.

"Bayonetta! what's happening to you?" Luka tried to help me but he was burned by the dark magic swirling around me.

"And now it is done. The **Right Eye** oversees the light, the** Left Eye** overseers the darkness. Two **Eyes** to oversee the world." I could hear my father's voice. Wasn't he dead. The pain became too much and I blacked out. I couldn't feel anything or see anything but I could hear his voice.

"It was never the woman known as 'Bayonetta' that I set my sights upon. It was you as a child, Cereza, that I sought. For she was the one who saw the world through innocent eyes, and she was the one who could give rise to a new history. It was her energy that could awaken the **Left Eye**. This has all worked out splendidly. Let us begin, Cereza. The time is at hand. Now the resurrection of Jubileus shall be completed. We are the **Eyes**, overseeing the world. We are the **Eyes**, overseeing a new era..A new reality…To which we will devote ourselves eternally. May Jubileus, the Creator, grace all of its creations!"

* * *

Elsewhere the Bayonetta and Cerezo toys were taken away and the board vanished


	18. Chapter 18: Epilogue

_Chapter 18: Epilogue: Requiem_

* * *

Dawn was on the horizon. All the citizens on Isla del Sol looked to the sky to see the Ithavoll building glowing a bright blue and red. It was now time. The Festival of Resurrection had begun. Soon the Creator would arrive and would welcome the rebirth of the world

The Ithavoll building much like all the other buildings on the isle was equipped with a large propulsion system that allowed it to be launched. Many of the buildings were designed as anti air craft weaponry, but in the case of the main headquarters for the Laguna, the Ithavoll building contained the relic that the Creator would inhibit. As the building ascended the sky like a rocket, the citizens fervently prayed for the arrival of Jubileus.

"Thank god. There's still time…"

Jeanne had appeared on a motorcycle and was riding towards the rocket. She had survived the missiles by using Bayonetta's gem. The gem protected its fellow Umbra Witch and restored her added mind that was corrupted by the sage. Now it was time for her to save her friend. Jeanne killed all the angels in her way and used her powers as a witch to attach herself to the rising rocket.

"The **Left Eye**, our treasured **Left Eye**, will never fall into the hands of another! It is the pride of the Umbra Witches!"

I would not allow Cereza to continue on this path. It was my duty as the clan head to save her and more importantly she was my dearest friend. When Bayonetta returned Cereza she changed everything. That frightened and weak girl I knew before was no more. Instead she became a fierce fighter and I respected her and would follow her through hell. Funny how differently our lives changed in this reality from her meddling with the past. Before she was a scared mouse that trembled around me and did whatever I said. The sadistic side of me loved being in control of something for once, even it meant I was tormenting another person. Sadly that was the kind of person I was to her before Bayonetta changed the past.

As I was speeding on the rocket I was dispatching angel after angel. The forces of light were determined to see the dark smothered out.

"I won't be stopped!" I pumped more magic into the bike and veered off onto another falling piece from the rocket to avoid colliding with the stampede of angels. I activated my Witch Time so I could drive over the falling pieces to make it back onto the main body. Nothing was going to stop me.

Cereza was the only person who looked past my status as the heir apparent for the Elder and treated me as I; an arrogant brat. She never held her tongue with me and never pampered me. She was the rudest and most pretentious person around me and I loved it. It was refreshing to be around someone so blatantly rebellious to the laws. It made me feel like I was an actual person and not some lifeless doll. Cereza's actions in our childhood shaped me into the person I became as an adult. Thankfully with the little girl's change in spirit I became a better person as well.

"It's my turn to save you now!" I stood up on my motorcycle and jumped off, landing on a floating sculpture. My internal clock was running on overtime to keep me moving as fast as I was. I had never used Witch Time to this extent before, but there was no way for me to catch up without pushing myself. Once I landed on the main body of the sculpture I heard the pathetic Sage's voice.

"Ahh…Jeanne. You've provided me with many one and only, authentic **Left Eye**. Merely seeing it must stir jealousy within you. Your body must yearn to feel a new universe form around it."

The sage was encased in some blue water further along the statue. His words angered me. I had long given up the hope of ever acquiring the **Left Eye**, after Cereza defeated me in combat.

"I have no intention of gazing upon the Left Eye. I am here to reclaim my Umbran sister." I was running even faster now after that blasted old man man used the Right Eye to destroy an entire planet that was raining fallen pieces around me. Who the fuck blows up an entire planet to kill someone.

I had made it onto the goddess statue and was running along her winding hair hair. I was so close now. Just one more jump and I would be by Cereza.

"You will go no further."

A sharp pain hit me in the chest as I was in midair. I fell back onto the goddess state's head and looked up and saw Cerezo. Just like his father. The man was glowing in all his Lumen glory. Peacock feathers extended all around him. His robes were glowing gold and blue. His bow was nocked with a crackling arrow of electricity. His magic was monstrously strong. I could still feel the reverberating pain in my chest from his last shot. It like being hit by a lightning strike.

"Cerezo why are you standing in my way! You of all people should be fighting to save your sister!" I stood back up and pulled my guns out. This was a fight I wasn't going win, this would be nothing like the scuffles we got into before. Any fight I started with him, he always held back on his father's orders. But I had to get past him, Cereza's life depended on it.

"I don't need to save my sister from this. I need to save her from herself. She's become someone I don't recognize or understand. I mean she turned her back on us…On us! Her only family in this world…And Sigyn is no better. I don't understand anything right now. Cereza…No Bayonetta, she's damaged the chains of time." As he was speaking Cerezo's magic was becoming more and more erratic. He was holding his head in pain now. It seemed Bayonetta wasn't the only person who needed help. Cerezo had clearly lost himself. The warp in his mind was beginning to destroy him from the inside. Rather than accepting the memories and assimilating them, Cerezo was trying to reject them, in essence he was rejecting himself. The discordance was driving him mad.

* * *

**The Prodigy Sage: Cerezo**

_Dance the Waltz_

"I never thought I'd be playing hero for you, but if I don't save you, I'l never hear the end of from your sister." I rushed forward and swung the guns at him, unleashing a wave of Wicked Weave punches as well. The punches were cut in half from Cerezo splitting his bow in two, making a pair of twin blades.

Not wanting to lose ground I rushed him again and started kicking and punching at him while summoning Wicked Weaves. Cerezo for his part wasn't doing much other batting away all my attacks like they were annoying flies. Right when I thought I finally had him when he was falling I shot a round of bullets at his head. Only for him to catch the bullets using Light Speed and fling them back at me with electricity. The bullets hit me in the stomach and I fell back. Cerezo's blade was now aiming for my head and I narrowly avoided it by activating Witch Time.

We were both moving extremely fast around the goddess statue attacking one another. Jumping on my hands I dodged an arrow and fired a barrage of rounds at Cerezo. The rounds were all quickly deflected by Cerezo's swift blades cutting the bullets in half before they could reach him. Cerezo then stopped cutting the bullets to twirl his reformed bow around and pressed forward deflecting the bullets. Before he could get to close I jumped back and combined my two guns together to make a shotgun. I fired a round and pushed more magic into the round that would make it explode on contact. The bullet hit its intended target but I could see a rain of peacock feathers coming at me. All of the feathers started detonating sending shockwaves of electricity throughout my body. I was really getting tired of being shocked. I slammed into the head of the goddess and remained there paralyzed from the attack.

"It's over now Jeanne. Just stop fighting. Stop trying to prove that you can defeat me. You are a relic of the past traditions our clans believed in. I however, am the product of a new age. I embody both the light and dark and you will never surpass me."

Cerezo was standing above me me with a rain of thousands of glowing arrows floating behind him. It was over for me. I couldn't defeat him. Cerezo raised his hand to make the arrows shoot.

* * *

"The time has come for Jubileus to return!" My father's booming voice stopped me from dealing the finishing blow to Jeanne.

"At last, the **Trinity of Realities** will know their real ruler, and time will begin anew!"

His voice was causing my headache to return. Memories that weren't mine were invading my head. I had to stop this. These new memories were fake and I wouldn't accept them. I had already lived my life, I didn't want another version of me invading my head. His life wasn't real. My sister had always been afraid of everything and depended on me. She was sealed away by Jeanne and lost for 500 years. This was the truth.

"Cereza! Wake up!" That was Jeanne voice. Looking up I saw her leaning over the cage my sister had been trapped in. She must have escaped me while I was battling the memories. I was still in pain and couldn't move to stop her. The memories of Cereza being brave and not needing me kept flooding into my mind. She wasn't sealed and she fought alongside Jeanne to defend the Umbra clan. She disappeared after that and I never saw her. This was the the other me's truth.

"Are you insane!? Light and Dark. Unless both eyes remain, the universe will lose its balance and face another armageddon!"

Jeanne was trying to pull Cereza out of the eyes. I had to stop her. I stood and shakily fly over to them. My father tried to stop Jeanne as well by repeatedly firing magic shots of energy at her, but Jeanne persisted through the pain.

"Then this thing should have slept for eternity. Now you must wake up, Cereza! Cereza! Cereza! Damn you! Open your eyes!"

By the time I managed to reach them Jeanne had already pulled Cereza out of the eye.

"Jeanne…?"

"Cereza, you aren't the person I sealed away 500 years ago. You have the strength to overcome this and fight. Finish this!"

I had to cover my eyes. The goddess statue was being enveloped in energy. Jubileus was awakening. I left Cereza to Jeanne and flew to my father. I had to get him out of the eye. I landed on top of the eye containing my father and saw him struggling inside.

"My, oh my…No one can control Jubileus now. Its power is too intense…Light, dark, human. All the strife, all the struggle…The Trinity of Realities wrapped up in a vortex of creation!"

I reached my hands in to grab his shoulders. I could have cried from the fierce burning I felt from the liquid of the eye. It felt as if my very soul was being burned by Jubileus. I ignored the scorching pain and pulled on my father's shoulder only to feel him pushing back on me.

"No my son! You must let go! Without me Jubileus will surely go out of control and you will not stand a chance." His tragic pleas were matched by the desperate terror in his eyes.

"I'm not leaving you! You're my father! You're my idol! You're my only friend, father! You can't leave me again."

Tears were coming out of my eyes again and falling onto my father's face. If this were any normal situation I would be mortified that I was crying so much. A grown man like me has no reason to constantly be crying. The two of us were struggling against the other. I was trying to pull him out and was trying to push me off.

"My dear, sweet son, you will always be my most beloved treasure. Even more precious than the treasured **Right Eye** of the Lumen Sages and that is why I cannot allow you to perish. Sigyn take him!"

My father attacked me with the same magic shot he used on Jeanne. The blast forced me to let go of my father's shoulders and I fell into a pair of small arms that lifted me away from the eye. As I was floating I hopelessly reached out for my father's.

"Cerezo my child, you must stop Jubileus from laying ruin to the **Trinity of Realities**!" My father yelled as he was futilely struggling to keep the eye open.

"Daddy!" I howled as I saw Jubileus kill my father in the blink of an eye.

* * *

**Dea Jubileus**

_The final Dance_

"Rest my friend. I'm off to get that black cat." Bayonetta had awakened inside the red sphere of energy Jubileus had trapped her in. At the moment Jubileus was curled up in the sky resting. Bayonetta wasted no time and charged after the enemy. If she couldn't defeat this deity than the whole set of realities would be destroyed.

Bayonetta dodged the large hand that slammed down into the ground next to her. Before Jubilees could lift her fist Bayonetta flicked the hand with her blade. The attack didn't do much other than annoy the deity. Jubileus lifted her hand and flicked Bayonetta off to the side. While the action was reminiscent of flicking a fly, for Bayonetta it was more like being hit by moving truck. She was sent flying and crashed into the glass of the barrier.

"This is going to be a real challenge." Bayonetta shakily stood up and flicked her red ribbon back.

One of Jubileus's ribbons were coming towards her. The ribbon was veered off course by a glowing arrow hitting it dead in the face on the ribbon. The ribbon was then turned to stone. The attack caused Jubileus to screech and curl into a ball and gather large amounts of magic.

"Cereza!"

Bayonetta was covered in a ball of gold light. Jubileus Uncurled herself and wailed into the sky. The noise brought levels of shockwaves that covered the area in flashes of red light. After the gold shield broke into glass shards Bayonetta was reunited with her brother and Aunt.

"Cerezo, you're here and Sigyn too. I honestly wasn't expecting you to come Cerezo…After…"

"I wasn't going to help you at first. After all this is Jubileus, but then my father asked me stop this chaos." Cerezo didn't talk any further. He raced forward through the lava prison Jubileus had created. He was going to do everything in his power to stop her, for his father's sake.

"Cereza, ignore him for now. We must put aside all problems and differences and focus on this task alone. Together the three of us may stand a chance of defeating Jubileus since Balder chose to remain inside the main body to stop it from going completely out of control."

"Right let's end this." Bayonetta and Sigyn raced after Cerezo.

Sigyn ran to the left to attack the ribbon face attached to the ground while Bayonetta continued on. Sigyn avoided flaming fireballs and pools of lava shooting out at her by transforming into a beautiful gold fox with chains attached to its collar. In her beast form Sigyn jumped from ledge to ledge until she finally reached the ribbon. Within striking distance Sigyn swung her claws at the ribbon. The action was followed by a claw made of gold hair appearing and digging into the ribbon. The face attached to the ribbons was torn off and only shreds of skin from the face remained on the ribbon. The ribbon was turned to stone.

Cerezo and Bayonetta followed in Sigyn steps and demolished two more of Jubileus's ribbons. In response Jubileus summoned a ball of hot red energy and released it in the lava prison. The attack destroyed the the area. Through a combined effort Cerezo and Bayonetta each activated their powers together to stop time. With the advantage the three of them made it to the head of Jubileus and landed a furry of arrows, bullets, and claws on her face until Jubileus collapsed from the attacks.

"Now's our chance!" Cerezo charged his bow and let millions of mini electric arrows fly to the coma Jubileus. The attack cracked parts of Jubileus's face and she used her ribbon to grab the three and throw them onto a frozen stone floor she created. Faced with the same predicament the three split off to destroy more of Jubileus's ribbons in the winter wonderland. The challenge ended in the same fashion with Sigyn using her chains to tear off a piece of Jubileus's headpiece.

This time the group was transported to a thunder storm. They all had to dodge strikes of lighting except for Cerezo, who absorbed the lighting and used it to power his bow. When he fired his arrows this time they ricocheted off the falling raindrops and caused shockwaves that Cerezo used to attack the ribbons. Bayonetta was trying to avoid any form of lighting since she was using the water around her to form spears to launch at the ribbons. With a path cleared Bayonetta jumped from rock to rock until she got close enough to land a vicious swing on Jubileus's face that punched a hole through one of the cracks Cerezo had made earlier.

Once the group returned back to the red sphere they were all covered in a blue shinning light. When the light receded all three were turned into their younger selves.

"What's going! Mummy! Daddy!" Cereza was shouting more profanities as she ran away from the floating faces that were trying to kill her. Her black and gold nightgown was making it hard for her to run in and she had to make sure she didn't drop Cheshire.

"Sissy! This way!" Cerezo grabbed Cereza and ran towards another floating face and then dodged at the last second so they would crash into each other. The collision of the two faces caused them to fall down to the ground. Cerezo was fixing his glasses and looking for something in the pockets of his white and blue nightgown that could help him protect his sister.

"You bad boys! You never attack a lady!" Sigyn came running in a white and purple gown and kicked one of the floating faces with all the strength her little body could do. The floating face went flying and crashed into another ribbon.

"Oh that looks fun!" Cerezo and Cerezo both shouted and ran next to Sigyn and kicked the other floating face together. Jubileus screeched after losing another ribbon and filled the room with more blue light. The three children were returned to their adult bodies.

"That was strange." Bayonetta and Cerezo spoke in sync again. The moment was interrupted by Jubileus shooting mini cosmos attacks down at them. The giant deity was started to crumble from all their attacks and was rapidly attacking the three.

"Cereza it's time to finish this!"

"Right you are little brother!"

Together the two summoned weaves of hair. White mixed with black and giant waves of magic were erupting from Cerezo and Bayonetta. The weaves of hair took form outside of the sphere Jubileus created. From outside Queen Sheba of Inferno took form from the combined weave. Together Bayonetta and Cerezo gave her the order.

"Destroy Jubileus!"

Queen Sheba raised her fist to her mouth in response and kissed her knuckles. The queen rotated her back in a long arch and swung her fist forward with earth shattering force. The force of the punch sent the soul of the Great Jubileus spiraling towards the flaming solar energy of the sun. The sun burned the being to death.

* * *

Finished with the battle Bayonetta and Cerezo sat down on the bronzing statue of Jubileus in exhaustion.

"I can't believe we actually managed to defeat her. This goes beyond insane." Cerezo was pushing his hair out of his and brushing it back with a peacock feather.

"Well of course we managed it. You and I are a force to be reckoned with little brother." Bayonetta was patting her brother on the back. Cerezo just scowled in response to Bayonetta referring to him as the younger twin. He hated it when she did that. Sigyn stood behind them and silently watched the two in admiration.

"Unbelievable. You managed to stop this abomination and it's still going to destroy the world!" Her voice shocked the hell out of me. Jeanne landed on the falling statue of Jubileus next to my brother and I.

"Jeanne!" My brother and I both shouted at the same time.

"How the fuck did you survive when saw you falling into space!" Cerezo was fiercely glaring at Jeanne. It seemed he still hated her guts. Even with the new memories the two still were at odds.

"Well for your information Sage, I was saved by my trusty motorcycle. But it took me some time to get all the way over here." Jeanne was glaring just as fiercely back at Cerezo. They were like cats and dogs.

"Come now. You're one of a kind. If you die here, who is going to save the world? I'll send you home, even if it kills me…Cerezo on the other I don't give a shit about. Now let's finish this." Jeanne and Cerezo stopped their glaring contest and focused on the falling statue.

"There's no need for anymore suicidal talk. I'm sure we can manage something like this without dying." Sigyn stepped forward and attempted to be the peacemaker between Jeanne and Cerezo, but Cerezo merely shoved our Aunt's hand off his shoulder. It appeared he was still quite angry with her.

"She right. You and I are going home together along with Cerezo and Sigyn! Jeanne we're both one of a kind! Now my little brother and Aunt on the other hand is a different story. They're both average." My teasing tone infuriated Cerezo while Sigyn just signed.

"Maybe this average man should have let you face Jubileus all on your own." Cerezo crossed his arms and coldly glared at me.

"Now, now little brother no need to get hostile. I'm only teasing." I tapped him on the nose and winked at Jeanne.

"Now those are the eyes I've been waiting to see." Jeanne winked back at me.

We all jumped off the statue as its hands tried to smash us. Together we all began dismantling the rest of the statue of Jubileus before it could reach the earth.

* * *

"Ok. This is getting ridiculous! How do you keep surviving all this!? I bet you're trying to sneak up on me right now…Aren't you Bayonetta!?"

I was waiting. She had to come back to me. All these battles she's managed to win and come back alive. I refuse to believe that she could actually die. I too much that I wanted to say to her now.

Down here in the remains of Isla del Sol the rest of the population was waiting to see what would happen. We could all see the shinning lights from the sky, but none of us knew what any of it meant. All around me there different faces of terror, hope, joy, sadness. I didn't know which category I fell into. My brain was going haywire and I couldn't think of much, but that sweet fragrance Bayonetta carried.

* * *

**A few days later...**

"Well no rest for the wicked. But at least she's at peace-back in the box she came from. And I guess I'm gonna have to find a new racket to line my pockets. No bonus for Old Enzo this time. As fuckin' usual…" Enzo was leaning over the coffin smoking a cigarette. They were together doing an early morning funeral in the same cemetery as last time.

"You know how it works with Witches, Enzo. They make a deal with the devil, and when they die, the devil gets his due. Ya get sucked down into hell, and wandering around scared shitless for eternity kinda comes with the territory." Rodin was calmly listening to the nun's ceremony.

"Why you telling' me this!? Is this not why we are standing here, praying for her soul to rest in peace!? I better not be out here catchin' a fucking cold if these prayers don't mean nothing!" Enzo was yelling at Rodin, but the little man was pulled into Rodin's side. Rodin then took Enzo's cigarette.

"It's nice to think your prayers are worth a damn, isn't it? You made a killing exploring her. Hell, you never know, she might get lonely and come back to haunt your ass!" As Rodin was talking Enzo tried to get his cigarette back but Rodin pulled it out of his reach and took a smoke himself. After he took a nice long draft he puffed it out in Enzo's face watching the little fucker squirm. Enzo pushed himself off and snatched his cigarette away.

"Haunt me!?" Hell can keep her then!" Enzo stopped his line of talking when saw a huge wreath of flowers being brought to the coffin.

"I said I'd never give up chasing you…I just never though the chase would end like this." Luka put the bundle of flowers down on the coffin. "Rosemary. You said it was a demon repellent. It might help you on the road ahead…" Luka finished by blowing a kiss towards the grave and walking away.

The sound of a gentle hymm could be heard by the visitors in the grave. The nun smirked as the graveyard was filled with light. Luka stopped to see what was happening. Enzo hid behind a chuckling Rodin.

"Hey…Hey! Wait a second!? What the hell are they coming down here to get her for!?" Enzo was panicking behind Rodin, he did not want a repeat of the last funeral they did.

"Of course they'd come for the prize they've been seeking all along." The nun calmly put away her bible in response to the arrival of the angels.

"Holy shit! You're…" Luka was pushed back by the force of the nun's jump. The nun jumped through a portal and killed all the angels.

"This looks ridiculous on me!" The nun threw off her apparel to reveal herself as Jeanne in disguise. "I swear this the last time I cosplay." Jeanne continued to kill the angels.

"Did you hear that!? That's you cue!" Rodin was trying to get the occupant in the coffin to wake up while a trembling Enzo held on to his legs for dear life like a pissing child.

"Will you hurry up!? Don't tell me you fell asleep in that again!" Jeanne stopped her massacre to call out to the coffin.

"Hey! What the …You gotta fuckin' be kidding me…You telling' me she's…" Enzo was forced back from Rodin after the lid of the coffin fell right on Rodin's head. The impact didn't seem to phase Rodin at all.

"Un-be-fucking-lievable!" Enzo was still screaming as he saw a black figure come spinning out of the coffin.

"Morning! What's with shoving me into this filthy old casket!? And next time, some air holes would be nice. Fewer worms, ideally…" Bayonetta had arrived in all her flashy glory. The flowers were flying all around her and Luka was blatantly staring at her. Bayonetta winked at him and was going to talk to him if Jeanne hadn't interrupted.

"Save the chit-chat for later. We've got work to do." Jeanne and Bayonetta went around the graveyard like they were dancing. Luka was watching the whole thing in wonder. Now he could see Bayonetta clearly even if she was in another realm. Those kids exposing to the trinities opened his eyes.

"Extra Ingenue?" Luka adjusted his scarf and tugged on his jacket as he walked towards Bayonetta.

"It has a bit of Rosemary. In the language of flowers, rosemary equates to remembrance…Suits me now doesn't it?" Bayonetta was toying with one of the flowers Luka had brought for her while she secretly smiled at him.

"Let's dance, boys!" Bayonetta put the flower in her hair and pulled her guns back out for the fight. Her days would never be boring now. She had achieved everything she set out to do and regained her memories. It would take a bit longer for them all to completely set in. Having two life times crammed in a person's head could really throw them off.

* * *

"Sola, my dear are you awake?" Cerezo had arrived to the hospital room Sola was in. Cerezo had cleaned himself up and put on an expensive grey suit with a dark blue scarf. His hair was neatly pushed back and his glasses had been replaced with a new silver pair that resembled wings. He had done his best to put himself back together these last few days after he received a phone call from his wife. He didn't want her to see how internally distraught he still was.

As he opened the door he saw his wife was awake and cradling their new daughter. Sola looked beautiful with her copper hair thrown into a messy side braid and fringe falling into her face. She was beautiful in a way only new mothers could be.

Cerezo walked in with his hands full of new toys for his daughter and roses and chocolates for his sweet addict of a wife. One particular toy he placed on top of all the other presents. It was his precious Mr. Rabbit, hopefully his daughter would take to the stuffed toy as he had. His sister had returned it to him before she left.

"Cerezo come and see her…She's so beautiful. Like a little rose." Sola was exhausted after giving birth a few days ago but that exhaustion was forgotten every time she looked into her daughter's pretty blue eyes.

"Oh is that chocolate! I would love some now and maybe some milk." Sola's expression went from tired to excited in a blink.

"Of course, I'll go get you some later. Why don't I hold her and you can start on the chocolate."

Cerezo and Sola switched. Sola gave their daughter to her husband and he gave her the box of chocolate. As Cerezo looked into his little girl's face he saw a chubby little face with freckles and copper hair. She looked an awful lot like her mother but she opened her eyes I saw my blue eyes staring back at me. Cerezo smiled at his daughter. She was his new light in this dark world. Now al he had to do was gather his two other boys and his little family would be complete. Or at least semi complete. Cerezo's life would never again feel the same without his father around.

"She is our little Freya." Cerezo whispered the name and let his daughter hold on to one of his fingers. Cerezo was happy that his little girl turned out to be healthy. He had been worried when Sola told him she had the baby premature, she wasn't supposed to go into labor for another two months. Sola didn't look that bad either, medically speaking. She was a little frail right now, but she would recover.

"Freya? Why that name? You couldn't decide on a name before." Sola had stopped chewing on her candy.

"Because it was the name that my father suggested to me, love…I have much to tell you Sola, but it can wait until you return home with me." Cerezo stopped pacing around and sat down next to Sola on her hospital bed. Thinking too much on his father was leading Cerezo back to his consuming grief. Sensing his change in emotion, Sola put the leftover chocolate on the table next to the bed and leaned on her husband's shoulder as he softly began singing to his daughter.

_"Fill my heart with song. Let me sing forever more. You are all I long for. All I worship and adore. In other words, please be true, in other words I love you."_

* * *

"Ma'am may I see your ticket please?"

"Yes here you go." Sigyn handed the attendant her tickets. She was leaving Vigrid. She was leaving her home.

"Alright you may go ahead and enter the train. I hope you enjoy your ride."

Sigyn thanked the woman and entered the train. The only way to leave out of Vigrid was through the trains. Sigyn would have much rather preferred to fly, but that was out of the question right now. She didn't know exactly where she was going in the first place, she just knew she had to leave, for her nephew's sake. Thinking back on their last encounter brought Sigyn to tears.

_"I want you to leave. I never want to see your face ever again. If you are not gone by the end of this night I will have the Affinities drag your corpse into Inferno." Cerezo was sitting in his father's desk now. With the death of Balder, Cerezo became the new head of the Ithavoll company and he owned and controlled all of Isla del Sol and Vigrid by extension. Cerezo was facing away from Sigyn with the chair turned towards the wall. His words were as soft as silk but as cold as ice._

_ "Cerezo you can't mean that. I'm your Aunt. Everything I did was for the benefit of this…" Sigyn's tearful plea was violently interrupted._

_ "I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT YOUR REASONS! My father is dead! And everything we planned is ruined…Just go. Get out." Cerezo still hadn't faced Sigyn, but a garage of golden arrows were pointing at her._

_ "He was my brother too…" Sigyn existed the study in a broken heap of silent tears._

"He will understand in time. At least I hope he will." Sigyn pulled her coat closer to herself and leaned against the window and watched her hometown of Vigrid fade in the distance.

* * *

Elsewhere a man with snow white hair dropped the cards he was holding. The man was in his shop about to do another tarot reading for another lovesick girl wanting to know her future. A flood of memories entered his mind. He looked into the glass ball sitting on the table in the middle of the room. His ice blue eyes were shinning with malice and the diamond shaped birth mark on his forehead was glowing a faint blue. He had awakened and it was time he claimed his place as the ruler of this world, but he would also need to have his queen at his side. The man exited out of his shop and ignored the screaming girl. He was going to find his other half and new wife.


	19. Chapter 19: The Sequel is up

This isn't a chapter. It's just an update letting everyone know that the sequel is up and ready for reading.

The new story is called **Legacies of Light and Dark.**


End file.
